De vuelta en Vietnam sin un plan
by Frapper
Summary: Qué pasó al final de la temporada 4, en el episodio "El sonido del trueno", cuando le pegaron un tiro a Murdock cuando tenía que pilotar el helicóptero? Así es como yo imaginé que podría haber pasado, ya que en la serie no nos dan una explicación de cómo lograron volver a casa. Incluye daño físico, violencia, y escenas de tortura de personajes principales. (M en algún capítulo.)
1. Chapter 1

**EL Equipo A**

 **De vuelta en Vietnam sin un plan**

 **Renuncia de responsabilidad legal** : esta obra, que no me aporta ninguna remuneración económica o beneficio de ningún tipo, está destinada al entretenimiento de los lectores. No poseo los derechos de autor ni copyright de los personajes de la serie "El Equipo A". Sólo juego con ellos para pasar el rato.

 **N. del A. – Este fanfic es una traducción al español de mi historia** _ **"Back in 'Nam with no plan"**_ **. Con ella intento cubrir el agujero negro en el guion del último episodio de la temporada 4,** _ **"El sonido del trueno."**_ **En ese capítulo, Murdock recibe un balazo en el hombro cuando tenía que pilotar el helicóptero hasta el avión que tenían escondido en la jungla, cerca de Hanoi, para regresar a los Estados Unidos con él. En ese capítulo, en la siguiente escena todos están de vuelta en California, y Murdock ni siquiera lleva el brazo en cabestrillo, con una recuperación milagrosa, y sin ninguna explicación de cómo lograron escapar. Esta historia explora la odisea que podría haber supuesto para el Equipo A salir de Vietnam en esas condiciones.**

 **Es una pena que no haya más fanfics en español en esta web, especialmente de esta serie tan querida en España. Espero que alguien lo lea y deje algún comentario. Si no, no creo que haga el esfuerzo de traducirla toda, porque ya llevo casi 60.000 palabras en inglés, y contando… Buf, que paliza. Qué pereza me da sólo de pensarlo, jajaja.**

 **Bueno, espero que a alguien le guste la traducción, y aprecie el esfuerzo. Gracias.**

 **Capítulo 1**

Murdock no pudo evitar gritar cuando la bala perdida atravesó el fuselaje y le perforó el hombro izquierdo. Al escuchar ese grito, Fénix se giró rápidamente, mirándole preocupado, presa del pánico, preguntándose quién pilotaría el helicóptero si Murdock no pudiese.

—¿Estás bien?

—¡No vamos a llegar a Texarkana, pero creo que podremos llegar al avión! —dijo Murdock, gimiendo de dolor, intentando quitarle importancia a la situación, pero Fénix ya había visto la herida en su hombro.

 _¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡Ahora no!_ —pensó Fénix mientras sus manos temblorosas comprobaban con urgencia el daño causado por la bala.

Mientras tanto, detrás de ellos, Tía sostenía en sus brazos a su padre moribundo, después de que el coronel Shu le metiera un balazo mortal en la espalda cuando iba a subir al helicóptero.

—La última vez que te vi, intentabas matarme —dijo el General Fulbright, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para hablar. Durante un momento, miró a su hija, orgulloso, y luego continuó, esbozando una media sonrisa forzada—. Qué guapa eres…

—Y dura, como su padre —dijo Aníbal.

—Smith, sus hombres son buenos soldados. Me alegro de haber estado en su bando —dijo el general, con su voz apagándose. Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de morir, en brazos de su hija.

En la cabina de mando, Murdock balbuceó algo acerca de ser un pájaro con un ala rota, herido antes de empezar a volar, sin hacer ningún intento por pilotar el helicóptero.

—¡Murdock, concéntrate, por favor! —dijo Fénix mientras aplicaba presión sobre la herida con su mano desnuda, lo bastante fuerte para ayudar a contener la hemorragia, pero sin interferir en el manejo de los mandos—. ¡Tienes que subir este pájaro! ¡Vamos! ¡Ya sé que duele, pero tienes que hacerlo! ¡No nos podemos quedar aquí!

—¡Sí, señor! ¡Vamos pa' arriba!

Con los dientes apretados, Murdock estiró del mando del colectivo con mano insegura y despegaron, sobrevolando al enemigo, pero quedándose allí, todavía demasiado cerca del suelo.

—¡Vamos, loco! ¿A qué estás esperando? ¡Sácanos de aquí! —gritó M.A, entrando en pánico en el momento en que levantaron el vuelo, debido a su abrumador miedo a volar.

—¡Murdock está herido! ¡Tiene un tiro en el hombro! —gritó Fénix a pleno pulmón, en caso de que no se hubiesen enterado atrás en la cabina.

—¿Qué? ¡Este no es momento para bromas, idiota! ¡Murdock no puede estar herido! ¡Tiene que pilotar esta mierda de lata de sardinas!

—¡Está haciendo lo mejor que puede, así que cálmate y cállate la boca! —gritó Fénix sin molestarse en mirar atrás, con su propio miedo demasiado obvio en su temblorosa voz.

—Tia, dejemos a tu padre en el suelo, a nuestros pies —dijo Aníbal—. Este helicóptero va a bailar un poco, y no podrás sostenerle. Pesa demasiado para ti.

Tras ayudar a Tia con el general, Aníbal ordenó a M.A que se sentase en el asiento del centro, entre ellos, para que no pudiese mirar abajo a través de las puertas laterales, tratando de calmarle.

—No responde muy bien, Fénix —dijo Murdock en un tono de disculpa—. Quizá las palas o el rotor se dañaron con los disparos. Tendrás que ayudarme con esto.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—Estira del joystick conmigo.

Fénix le ayudó a manejar el mando, que iba bastante duro, difícil de mover y respondiendo lentamente, pero entre los dos lograron desplazarlo hacia atrás, y el helicóptero finalmente se elevó en el cielo, a una distancia más segura. Aunque no fue bastante, porque los soldados ametrallaron el helicóptero otra vez, dando a más partes vitales del fuselaje, pero no a los pasajeros.

—¡Mierda! —dijo Murdock cuando perdió el control del helicóptero, que empezó a rotar, dando vueltas como un molinillo—. ¡Ayúdame con esto otra vez!

Fénix intentó ayudar a su amigo lo mejor que pudo, estirando del mando de control en la misma dirección que Murdock cada vez que este lo sacudía mientras pisaba los pedales, hasta que lograron estabilizar la aeronave. Entonces, Murdock inclinó levemente el morro del aparato y empujó del mando para ir hacia adelante, tan rápido como pudiese, alejándose de allí.

—¡Bien hecho, muchachos! ¡Lo conseguisteis! —dijo Aníbal, mostrando un entusiasmo que realmente no sentía, tan asustado como el resto, pero tratando de disimular su miedo.

—¿Adónde vamos, coronel? —preguntó Murdock, todavía apretando los dientes.

—Hanoi estaría bien, si pudiésemos llegar tan lejos. Encontraremos un hospital donde te echen un parche, y entonces podremos volar a casa.

Aníbal miró a M.A, sentado a su izquierda. El sargento había caído en el estado catatónico debido a su miedo a volar, esta vez agravado por la noticia de tener al piloto malherido.

—El grandullón no será un problema si se queda así de quieto hasta que le montemos en ese avión.

—Fantástico —dijo Fénix, que esta vez se giró para mirar atrás mientras seguía aplicando presión a la herida de Murdock.

—Toma, usa esto —dijo Aníbal, dándole su bandana, que Fénix tomó con una mano bañada en sangre—. ¿Cómo está? —preguntó entonces, bajando la voz, con sus ojos azules clavados en los de Fénix.

—Está bien. Un tiro limpio, dentro y fuera. La bala sólo dejó un agujero que le atraviesa el hombro. Se pondrá bien —dijo Fénix en un tono casual, pero sus asustados ojos decían algo diferente: _si no se desangra antes, y si consigue aterrizar este pájaro sin que nos la demos._

—Teniente, creo que deberías familiarizarte con los controles —dijo Aníbal con su tono más serio, el que casi nunca usaba ahora: el de oficial al mando.

Fénix tragó saliva y asintió, muy nervioso, asustándose incluso más ante la posibilidad de tener que hacerse cargo del manejo del helicóptero. Giró la cabeza para mirar al frente, ejerciendo presión sobre la herida con la bandana. La tela se empapó de sangre inmediatamente.

—¿Qué tal vas, campeón?

—Esta mierda de mando funciona como el culo —protestó Murdock, entre dientes, sacudiéndolo enfadado. Ese movimiento repentino de su torso le hizo jadear de dolor cuando su hombro herido se resintió. Trató de relajarse entonces, despatarrándose en su asiento de piloto, hasta encontrar la postura más cómoda.

—Supongo que me podrías dar un cursillo acelerado de cómo manejar este trasto… Sólo por si acaso, ¿eh?

—Fénix, no necesitas un cursillo acelerado, para nada. Bastante acelerado estás ya, sólo mírate esa cara… Lo que tú necesitas en un cursillo pausado y sosegado, de vuelo y de aterrizaje, todo suave, suave... —dijo Murdock en un tono condescendiente, cada vez más pálido y cansado del esfuerzo de pilotar y hablar a la vez mientras perdía tanta sangre, pero aun así no pudo controlar su acostumbrada incontinencia verbal, ni siquiera bajo unas condiciones tan sombrías.

—Sí, claro, por supuesto. Sabes que soy perfectamente capaz de acelerar este trasto contra el suelo sin ninguna clase de instrucción extra por tu parte. Y tienes razón, has dado en el clavo: necesito tranquilidad, no cursillos acelerados. Entonces, manteniendo la calma, ¿cómo hago para mantener este pájaro en el aire, volando en la dirección que yo quiero?

—Está chupado. Para volar, solo tienes que mover el mando del joystick así: hacia atrás para ir arriba, hacia adelante para ir abajo, y también para adelante, ¿por qué no? Luego lo mueves a la derecha o a la izquierda, como te apetezca… Es pan comido, super fácil. Bueno, por lo menos en un pájaro que no lleva un tiro en el ala, como yo, o como este helicóptero de mierda. Y luego, por supuesto, tienes que usar los pedales de giro, pero afortunadamente para ti, el paso cíclico y el colectivo están combinados en el mismo mando en este trasto, con lo que tienes una cosa menos de la que preocuparte, pero el acelerador, eso es de coña porque…

—Ya, ya veo —dijo Fénix, interrumpiendo a su amigo, que lo mismo le podría estar hablando en arameo—. ¿Y para aterrizar?

—Para aterrizar, sólo tienes que…

Murdock no acabó la frase, porque justo entonces algo se rompió en la transmisión al timón de cola, y perdió el control de la aeronave otra vez. El helicóptero giró de repente, y Fénix perdió el equilibrio, presionando con fuerza sobre la herida de Murdock, apoyándose sobre su hombro cuando se cayó hacia ese lado. Murdock aulló de dolor y se desvaneció, soltando el mando, empeorando la situación.

—¡Pero qué… cagada! Lo siento, colega. Vamos, despierta. ¡Despierta! —gritó Fénix, abofeteando a su amigo suavemente para reanimarlo, mientras el helicóptero daba vueltas como un abejorro loco, pero Murdock se había desmayado y no reaccionaba—. Mierda, mierda, mierda… —farfulló Fénix entonces, agarrando el mando para estabilizar el helicóptero, frenético porque no podía controlarlo. Bajo unas circunstancias más normales, todavía hubiese tenido dificultades para mantener el aparato volando en línea recta, pero ahora ese helicóptero saltaba y daba vueltas en el aire en cualquier dirección, al azar, como un toro en el rodeo, y era un caso perdido: Murdock estaba fuera de combate, el helicóptero perdía altura, y el suelo se estaba acercando demasiado rápido.

—¡Fénix! ¡Estabilízalo! —gritó Aníbal desde la cabina, presionando contra los laterales con sus brazos extendidos, mientras Tia se agarraba a su asiento, temiendo por su vida. M.A estaba tieso en el suyo, todavía catatónico y paralizado por el miedo mientras el helicóptero daba vueltas sin control, con su voluminoso corpachón apoyado contra el del coronel, que temía que iba a salir despedido del compartimento en cualquier momento, debido a la fuerza centrífuga y al peso de M.A.

—¡Lo estoy intentando, Aníbal! —gritó Fénix mientras seguía luchando con el mando.

Después de unas cuantas rotaciones más a toda velocidad, y de los intentos desesperados de Fénix para esquivar los árboles, el helicóptero se estrelló en un pequeño claro. Las barras de los patines de aterrizaje se quebraron con el impacto, así como la cola, reventada en mil pedazos. Las palas del rotor seguían dando vueltas cuando se incrustaron en el suelo, rompiéndose también, y los fragmentos salieron despedidos, volando en todas direcciones, justo antes de que el resto del fuselaje se quedara quieto por fin, inclinado a un lado.

AAA

Aníbal se levantó de la suave y blanda hierba en donde se había estrellado cuando perdió la batalla por permanecer dentro del helicóptero. Tenía un profundo corte en su frente, que sangraba sobre sus ojos. Mientras llamaba a sus hombres, se limpió con la manga la molesta sangre que le impedía ver bien. No obtuvo respuesta, así que se acercó a los restos del helicóptero accidentado tan rápido como pudo, bamboleándose a los lados con paso inseguro. M.A ya no estaba catatónico, y la mitad de su ahora flácido cuerpo asomaba fuera de la cabina, con su cabeza y sus brazos colgando. Respiraba, así que Aníbal simplemente estiró de él para arrastrarle por la hierba hasta una distancia segura, sin chequearle más, y volvió al helicóptero a buscar a Tia, pero no estaba allí. La vio tirada en el suelo, a poca distancia del maltrecho aparato. También parecía levemente herida, pero ya en movimiento, tratando de levantarse.

Ignorando el cuerpo sin vida del general, que milagrosamente todavía se encontraba dentro de la cabina, Aníbal intentó abrir la puerta de la destrozada cabina de mando, pero estaba atascada en el marco de metal deformado. Le dio unos cuantos estirones y al final consiguió abrirla.

—Mierda —dijo entre dientes cuando vio el estado en que se encontraban sus dos hombres, cubiertos en trocitos de cristal.

Fénix yacía encima de los controles, en una posición anormal, doblado hacia adelante. Aníbal conservó la esperanza cuando encontró un pulso latiendo en su cuello. No sabía la gravedad de sus lesiones, ni si se había dañado la médula espinal, pero con el combustible goteando del depósito perforado, temió que el aparato pudiese explotar en cualquier momento, así que le agarró para sacarle fuera, pero no pudo. Lanzó un par de juramentos cuando se dio cuenta de la razón: la larga pieza de metal que estaba incrustaba en su abdomen, empalándole sobre los controles. Para entonces, Tia ya había llegado dando tumbos a su lado, tratando de ayudar.

—¿Puedes estirar de esa barra mientras yo le levanto? Tenemos que darnos prisa, creo que esto va a explotar.

Tia sujetó la rota barra del control, tirando hacia abajo mientras Aníbal levantaba a Fénix, que ni siquiera se inmutó ni se estremeció cuando la barra se deslizó fuera de su abdomen. Aníbal juró otra vez en arameo cuando vio la larga mancha de sangre cubriendo la barra de metal, una mala señal que indicaba que la herida era bastante profunda. Ignorando el dolor en su costado y en sus costillas, Aníbal llevó en sus brazos el cuerpo inconsciente de su teniente, tomando nota de como su brazo izquierdo colgaba en una posición anormal, probablemente roto, y le dejó suavemente en la hierba, al lado de M.A. Entonces, volvió a rescatar al piloto.

Murdock también estaba inconsciente, con una extensa mancha de sangre sobre su hombro, que se extendía a su espalda y sobre el asiento, y tenía numerosos, pequeños cortes donde el desmenuzado cristal había cortado su pálida y sudorosa piel, pero no vio ninguna otra herida tan horrible y macabra como la de Fénix. Aníbal sacó a su piloto de la cabina, agradeciendo la ayuda de Tia para llevarle con los otros, porque se estaba quedando rápidamente sin energía con todo ese esfuerzo.

Cuando llegaron con los otros, los restos del helicóptero explotaron en una bola de fuego. Aníbal se tiró el suelo, intentando proteger los heridos cuerpos de sus hombres con el suyo, de forma instintiva, pero ninguno de los fragmentos de metal que volaron a su alrededor les alcanzaron.

Cuando Aníbal y Tia se incorporaron, sentados en la hierba, ella miró a la hoguera flameante, sufriendo un ataque de pánico.

—¡Mi padre!

—No —dijo Aníbal, sujetándole del brazo cuando se intentó levantar—. Sabes que ya estaba muerto. No hay nada que puedas hacer por él. Deja que se queme, porque no tenemos tiempo de enterrarle.

 _Y por supuesto, no puedo llevar un cadáver a rastras cuando tengo que cargar con hombres que todavía están vivos_ , pensó con gran consternación.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

—Dame un minuto —dijo Aníbal con voz temblorosa, tumbándose en la hierba cuando las copas de los árboles empezaron a dar vueltas a su alrededor.

Cerrando los ojos para controlar el mareo y la náusea repentina, Aníbal evaluó rápidamente la situación: tenía dos hombres gravemente heridos; uno inconsciente, pero con un poco de suerte, todavía operativo; la señorita Kung Fu, como su teniente se había referido a Tia antes; y, teniendo en cuenta el dolor que sentía en sus costillas y en su cabeza, y la persistente hemorragia que cegaba sus ojos, él mismo no estaba demasiado bien.

A pesar del inicial fallo mecánico, habían conseguido alejarse del enemigo volando unas cuantas millas antes de estrellarse, que no era lo bastante para estar seguros, y ese fuego y esa columna de humo negro que se elevaba sobre las copas de los árboles revelaría su posición fácilmente.

La horrible verdad era que estaban de vuelta en Vietnam, en territorio hostil, sin una operación de apoyo ni refuerzos, sin armas —porque se habían quemado en el helicóptero— y lo más importante, sin un plan. Y él siempre tenía que tener un plan. No podía vivir sin uno.

—¡Mierda! —se quejó de nuevo, limpiándose la sangre de los ojos una vez más—. ¡Maldita sea!

AAAAA


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

—Tia, ¿estás bien? ¿Estás herida? —dijo Aníbal, incorporándose cuando la repentina sensación de vértigo fue poco a poco atenuándose hasta casi desparecer.

—Creo que estoy bien. Magullada y dolorida, pero nada en comparación con ellos —dijo la chica, señalando con la cabeza a los tres hombres inconscientes—. O contigo. Déjame que te ayude con ese corte.

Tia tomó la larga y estrecha cinta de seda que llevaba anudada en la frente, y la usó como una venda en la cabeza de Aníbal, sobre la profunda herida que no paraba de sangrar, en un intento por detener la hemorragia.

—Creo que fue un trozo de las aspas del rotor lo que me hizo este corte. Me pasó zumbando, demasiado cerca. Tan cerca que me rozó la frente, aunque no está mal, considerando que me podía haber cortado la cabeza entera.

—Qué suerte tuviste.

—Sí, una suerte loca —dijo Aníbal, suspirando—. Gracias, Tia. Por lo menos ahora puedo ver mejor, sin toda esa sangre chorreándome en los ojos, y seguro que estoy divino con ella, casi tanto como tú.

Aníbal mostró entonces su sonrisa de anuncio de dentífrico, de dientes como perlas, tratando de aligerar el ambiente tan sombrío que se cernía sobre ellos. Para ser capaz de continuar y no rendirse a la desesperación, necesitaba una dosis de humor, por patético que este fuese.

Con una similar mueca auto-reconfortante brillando en su cara, que semejaba una falsa sonrisa, Tia se levantó y se acercó a los otros mientras el coronel inspeccionaba su costado, decidiendo al momento que sus costillas no estaban rotas. Por lo menos, trató de engañarse a sí mismo con ese pensamiento positivo, probablemente un deseo sin fundamento, porque dolían tanto como si lo estuviesen. O incluso más.

Tia observó a Fénix un rato, admirando sus atractivos rasgos faciales. Todavía le parecía guapísimo, a pesar de los pequeños cortes y moratones, y de la palidez mortecina de su piel en ese momento. De repente, Tia se volvió hacia Aníbal, muy preocupada.

—¡Creo que este hombre no respira!

—¿Qué?

Al oír aquello, el corazón le dio un vuelco, parándose un segundo, y después siguió latiendo a un ritmo frenético. Ignorando el intenso dolor en su costado, Aníbal se levantó tan rápido como pudo, y corrió a arrodillarse al lado de Fénix. Todavía podía sentir un pulso muy débil en su arteria carótida, pero ella tenía razón: su teniente no parecía estar respirando, ni siquiera intentándolo. Le desabrochó la camisa de explorador de color caqui para inspeccionar la gravedad de las heridas, y se encontró justo con lo que se estaba temiendo: Fénix tenía un oscuro moratón justo debajo del esternón, donde se había golpeado duramente con los controles; una ominosa marca que indicaba un trauma contundente severo, que podría haber causado graves lesiones internas. Además, penetrando su abdomen, más abajo de esa contusión, tenía la profunda herida causada por el eje partido de uno de los mandos de control, que por lo menos no estaba sangrando tanto como la herida de bala de Murdock.

 _¡Maldita sea, Fénix! ¡Tienes que volver a respirar otra vez, porque no puedo perderte! ¡Te necesito en el equipo, vamos!_

Aníbal inclinó la cabeza de Fénix hacia atrás, rogando para que su cuello no estuviese dañado, pinzó su nariz, y recurrió a la única cosa que podría hacer que su diafragma volviese a funcionar de nuevo tras ese durísimo golpe en el plexo solar: la respiración boca a boca.

AAA

Fénix podía oír el vago sonido de voces muy distantes, sin definición. Voces que no entendía, como si las oyese desde debajo del agua, pero aun así, no sentía ninguna curiosidad por averiguar su procedencia, o de que estaban hablando, apático e indiferente como se sentía en esa oscura, tranquila y reconfortante bruma. Le encantaba la zona oscura. Era como flotar en una cálida, algodonosa nube negra, suave y acogedora. Ya había estado allí muchas veces antes, y no quería despertarse. La zona oscura era un área segura, e indolora. Siempre indolora. Previamente, cada vez que había abandonado esa cautivadora y envolvente oscuridad, había sentido algún tipo de dolor. Esta vez, aunque todavía no sabía muy bien por qué, intuía que el dolor sería intenso. Muy intenso. Incluso insoportable. Mejor si se quedase en la zona oscura más rato… bastante más rato… Todo el tiempo que pudiese.

Sin embargo, a pesar de su determinación por permanecer en la tentadora bruma oscura, cuando sintió el roce de unos labios en contacto con los suyos, decidió que quizá podría intentar el viejo truco de despertar como un hermoso príncipe en un cuento de hadas. Su estilo extravagante y seductor, sin lugar a dudas.

Solo unos segundos antes, las voces no le importaron lo más mínimo, pero ahora sentía curiosidad por averiguar quien sería la hermosa mujer inclinada sobre él para besarle, tapándole la nariz al mismo tiempo, en una inquietante maniobra que le resultó bastante morbosa y sensual. ¿Podría ser la señorita Kung Fu?

Con gran expectación, esperó a que una deliciosa y húmeda lengua hiciese su aparición, buscando la suya para entrelazarse con ella, pero eso nunca pasó. En vez del roce de una lengua paseándose por su ansiosa boca, lo que sintió fue una bocanada de aire caliente, que fue forzado dentro de sus pulmones, y que le dejó un persistente sabor a puro habano en la garganta. Entonces supo que algo andaba mal. Muy mal. ¡Esa no podía ser una tía buenísima con una manera extraña y un tanto fetichista de besuquear!

Cuando la siguiente intrusión forzada de aire de segunda mano ya usado volvió a llenarle los pulmones, tuvo una vaga idea de la posible procedencia de ese sabor a tabaco, pues le recordaba a cierto olor que conocía muy bien.

Abrió los ojos, y no se alarmó al ver a Aníbal inclinado sobre él, algo que de alguna manera esperaba, pero sí que le resultó extraña su inusual y pintoresca elección de una colorida cinta para su cabeza, que colgaba de forma estrafalaria de su sien, al estilo hippy. Entonces, todo le golpeó a la vez, haciéndole arrepentirse una vez más de haber dejado la tranquila zona oscura para despertar: lo primero, el insoportable dolor que sentía en su abdomen, su pecho, su brazo, y en casi todo su cuerpo, debido a la extrema tensión y la contracción de todos sus grupos musculares en el momento del accidente, cuando se olvidó de relajarse, la primera regla de la supervivencia a los impactos; y lo segundo, el horrible recuerdo del instante en el que el helicóptero se estrelló, y la impotencia y el miedo que sintió justo antes del terrible impacto contra el suelo, este último todavía tan presente, tan potente.

Tosió, resintiendo sus costillas rotas, así como el esternón, y Aníbal se retiró rápidamente. Entonces se asustó todavía más, boqueando como un pez fuera del agua, presa de un pánico ciego, porque no importaba cuánto lo intentase: no podía coger aire, de ninguna manera. No podía respirar. Se ahogaba.

—Cálmate, Fénix, o no serás capaz de respirar —dijo Aníbal, acariciando su pelo rubio suavemente, intentando tranquilizarle, aliviado porque había despertado, de vuelta en el país de los vivos—. Cálmate y deja que tu diafragma trabaje con tus pulmones.

Fénix le miró con una cara distorsionada por el pánico, una cara que atormentaría al coronel por el resto de sus días: la máxima expresión de un terror supremo. No importaba cuanto se empeñase o cuanto luchase, era obvio que Fénix no podía tomar aire en sus pulmones.

—Por favor, no te lleves una impresión equivocada, guapetón, pero tengo que continuar con esto.

Aníbal se inclinó sobre Fénix una vez más, soplando más aire a sus pulmones, forzándolo dentro. Lo hizo varias veces, a intervalos cortos, hasta que Fénix jadeó, boqueando, y al final logró inhalar una gran cantidad de aire él solo, llenando sus pulmones de aire fresco cuando su diafragma volvió a funcionar, reiniciando sus circuitos como un ordenador atascado. Después de esa primera inspiración voluntaria, enseguida empezaron los jadeos, los gemidos y los gritos de dolor, tan difíciles de presenciar que Aníbal casi deseó que Fénix volviese a estar inconsciente.

—Cálmate, por favor. Ya sé que te duele, y ya sé que te cuesta mucho lidiar con esta difícil situación, pero no hagas las cosas aún peores para ti: respira lentamente, pero no tan hondo, tomando menos aire cada vez, y tus costillas no te dolerán tanto.

Fénix pareció hacer caso a la voz serena pero autoritaria de su comandante, porque dejó de gritar y empezó a calmarse un poco, sin jadear tanto, ralentizando su ritmo respiratorio. Cerró los ojos firmemente para ayudarse a superar esas intensas oleadas de dolor, con una horrible mueca distorsionando su atractiva cara, todavía gimoteando como un cachorro perdido, pero por lo menos empezó a hacer frente a la situación. Después de todo, tenía una vasta experiencia en el manejo del dolor.

—¿Y Murdock? —dijo al cabo de un rato, en una voz casi inaudible, abriendo sus ojos brevemente para mirar al coronel, que seguía acariciando su cabeza para calmarle.

—No lo sé todavía, no he tenido tiempo de chequearle. Tú sigue respirando, muchacho. Volveré contigo en un momento.

Aníbal envió a Tia una mirada que decía _"échale un vistazo, por favor"_ , y cubrió de rodillas la corta distancia que le separaba de Murdock. M.A yacía allí al lado también, de espaldas, y Aníbal pudo comprobar con facilidad que respiraba, porque su musculoso pecho se elevaba rítmicamente bajo su camiseta roja ajustada cada vez que tomaba aire. Como el sargento no sangraba ni mostraba ninguna herida externa, Aníbal le dejó para el final, confiando en que estuviese bien y pudiese ayudarle con los otros dos heridos cuando despertase.

La herida de bala en el hombro izquierdo de Murdock todavía sangraba profusamente. Aníbal le quitó la chaqueta de piloto y la camiseta empapada en sangre para ver la herida mejor. Como Fénix había dicho, la bala había salido por la espalda, así que no tendría que preocuparse por ella, ni hacer un desaguisado mayor intentando encontrarla.

La bala no había perforado los pulmones, pero debía haber tocado algún vaso sanguíneo importante entre los músculos del hombro, porque la herida estaba sangrando demasiado para un tiro limpio en aquella área. A juzgar por la cantidad de sangre que manaba por el orificio de entrada, dudaba de que aplicar presión externa al hombro fuese suficiente para detener la hemorragia a tiempo, antes de que la pérdida de sangre fuese crítica e irreversible.

Profiriendo juramentos otra vez, con un tipo de lenguaje que no solía usar, se dirigió a la estructura ardiente de los restos del helicóptero, buscando una herramienta adecuada para la desagradable pero necesaria tarea. Al principio evitó acercarse al cuerpo chamuscado del general Fulbright, pero al final tuvo que echar a un lado sus escrúpulos y darse prisa en la búsqueda, porque parecía que Murdock ya se estaba despertando.

AAA

Murdock no recordaba a ningún psiquiatra drogándole para que se callara la boca. Esta vez no. Pero, por alguna misteriosa razón, se sentía demasiado somnoliento, demasiado cansado, y sin ninguna gana de despertarse. Y le dolía el hombro un poco. ¿Quizás Aníbal le había inyectado la novocaína por error, y se había caído dormido sobre una pared de ladrillo? ¿Qué tal un picudo cono de cemento? No, el coronel no era tan torpe; nunca haría eso. Pero ¿quién estaba pilotando el helicóptero entonces, si él estaba echándose un sueñecito reparador? Ah, sí, Fénix. Él estaba al cargo ahora, tras ese curso acelerado, de choque, que le había dado. Pero no podía oír el ruido de las aspas del rotor…

¿Choque? ¿Se habían dado una toña con el helicóptero? ¿De verdad? Bueno, si era así, no importaba. Él estaba como Dios flotando en la zona oscura. ¿Qué más daba? Y ya puestos, si se pudiese tomar una taza de leche calentita con chocolate, y unas galletas, sería genial.

Oyó al coronel usar la malsonante palabrota _"J"_ , y algunas otras del mismo estilo, y quiso echarle la bronca y lavarle la boca con jabón. Lo intentó, pero no podía despertarse. Todavía no. Bueno, que porras, el coronel podía usar la palabra _"J"_ todo lo que quisiese. Era un hombre adulto que no necesitaba una mamá como ese enorme y grosero, bebé de piel negra con un corte de pelo tan peculiar, por no decir ridículo. ¡Ja!

Y, ¿qué pasaba con esa bebida al cacao? ¡Servicio de habitaciones, por favor!

AAA

En vez de una bebida de chocolate caliente, lo que le trajeron a Murdock fue una barra de metal al rojo vivo para incrustársela en la herida. Aníbal había encontrado una barra del tamaño adecuado ardiendo entre los restos, y había conseguido arrancarla de la estructura sin quemarse las manos, arruinando sus guantes de cuero negro para sujetarla. Usó la barra para cauterizar los vasos y los tejidos que seguían sangrando en la herida de Murdock, lamentando tener que marcarle a fuego como si fuese una vaca, porque eso iba a dejar una horrible cicatriz permanente en su hombro. Pero tenía que hacerlo para detener la hemorragia.

Aníbal odió el chisporroteo y el olor de la carne quemada, porque ya había tenido bastante de ese nauseabundo olor en los restos del helicóptero. Pero incluso más que eso, odió esos chillidos de agonía que le perforaban el tímpano, los gritos que Murdock lanzó cuando se despertó por el dolor. Sus brazos se agitaban, y sus manos huesudas daban manotazos al aire como locas, tratando de detenerle, pero Aníbal siguió presionando la barra ardiendo contra la carne, ignorando los golpes que recibía, hasta que M.A se arrodilló a su lado y sujetó al piloto por los brazos, tratando de inmovilizarle.

—¡Sargento, estoy tan contento de tenerte de vuelta! ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—¡Estate quieto, loco! ¡Maldita sea, deja que el coronel te arregle eso! —gritó M.A cuando la mano derecha de Murdock se deslizó fuera del firme agarre de sus manazas, soltándole un bofetón justo antes de desmayarse otra vez—. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Es muy grave? No se le ve muy bien —dijo M.A, soltándole los brazos, visiblemente afectado por ver a su amigo quejándose tanto y en tan mal estado.

—Es un tiro limpio; la bala entró y salió. Pero estaba sangrando demasiado, por eso he tenido que cauterizar la herida. Debería estar bien ahora, si no se infecta —dijo Aníbal, retirando la barra para echar un vistazo a la herida, satisfecho con el resultado—. Así ya vale por ahora. Ya no sangra.

Aníbal dejó la barra ardiendo a su lado, a mano por si tenía que usarla en la herida de Fénix, y se levantó.

—¿Tienes que informarme de alguna lesión, M.A? ¿Algo que deba saber?

—No, creo que no. Estoy bien.

—Excelente, porque de verdad necesito tu ayuda con estos dos.

—¿Cómo está Fénix? Parece que está incluso peor que el loco.

—Ha estado mejor.

—¿Cómo de mal?

—Digamos… que no está en su mejor momento.

Aníbal no quería hablar claro, porque Fénix podría oírle, y el pobre ya estaba bastante estresado sin tener que escuchar a su comandante decir que estaba hecho una mierda y que probablemente se iba a morir. M.A pareció entenderlo así, porque dejó de preguntar por él.

—¿Qué haces con esa cinta en la cabeza? —dijo, apuntando con el dedo a la ensangrentada tela—. ¿Estás herido?

—¿No te gusta? Es la última moda, cortesía de Tia, que me la ha prestado —dijo Aníbal con su sonrisa más burlona, sacudiendo la cabeza como una modelo—. Creo que me sienta muy bien.

—¡Estás loco, Aníbal! ¡Quizá ese golpe en la cabeza te ha dejado lelo!

—O quizá la locura de Murdock es contagiosa. No sé.

—Aníbal, ¿cómo puedes bromear así cuando estamos hasta el cuello en la mierda? ¡Estamos de vuelta en el jodido Vietnam! ¡No es momento para bromas!

—Ya lo sé. Pero déjame hacer gracias, M.A, o voy a perder la cabeza. Por favor.

M.A gruñó, incapaz de verle ningún lado cómico a la peligrosa situación, pero asintió de todas maneras, apoyando una mano sobre el hombro del coronel. De alguna manera, y a pesar de su aparente entereza, ese hombre de hierro parecía frágil ahora, como si en cualquier momento pudiera echarse a llorar en un rincón como un crío perdido y desesperado, y no podía permitir que eso pasase.

—Puede contar conmigo, coronel.

—Gracias.

Con la ayuda de M.A, Aníbal volvió a vestir al chiflado piloto mientras estaba otra vez inconsciente. Después volvió al lado de Fénix, y M.A le siguió.

—¿Qué tal está? —preguntó Aníbal.

—Le duele mucho —dijo Tia, sosteniendo la mano de Fénix amorosamente.

—Sí, eso ya lo sabemos. ¿Qué tal está respirando?

—Mejor. Ahora puede hablar un poco.

—¿Qué pasa, Fénix? ¿Cómo vas? —dijo M.A, conmovido por la mala pinta que tenía.

—Dejadme en paz. Lo que sea que le habéis hecho a Murdock, a mí no me lo hagáis —dijo Fénix suavemente, abriendo los ojos, parpadeando para enfocar bien a su amigo—. No me toquéis.

—Me temo que eso no va a ser posible, teniente. Todavía tengo que echar un vistazo a esa herida y alinearte los huesos rotos —dijo Aníbal.

—Y una mierda. No te acerques a mí. No quiero acabar gritando como Murdock.

—Te va a doler mucho más después si no lo hago ahora, y lo sabes —dijo Aníbal, encantado de ver a Fénix tan peleón. Cuando dejó de quejarse, y se quedó callado, lo tomó como un consentimiento para proceder. Le tomó delicadamente del brazo, elevándolo para evaluar el daño, y Fénix gritó como un loco, agonizando de dolor.

—¡Déjalo!

—No seas tan quejica, hombre. M.A, encuentra algo que podamos usar para entablillar esto, por favor —dijo Aníbal, palpando el área con cuidado. Parecía que ambos huesos, el radio y el cúbito, se habían roto justo en medio, y estaban desplazados.

—¡Por Dios, déjalo como está! ¡No lo toques más! —chilló Fénix. Estaba sudando a chorros, jadeando y gimiendo, y algo de color había vuelto a sus pálidas mejillas, aunque sólo fuera debido al stress y al dolor.

—Échame una mano, Tia. Sujeta el brazo hacia arriba, elevado. Así, bien. Ahora, Fénix, prepárate. Esto va a doler.

—¡Ya me duele, joder! —se quejó Fénix retorciéndose, desesperado.

M.A volvió con dos trozos de madera que podrían usar para entablillar el brazo, a modo de férula improvisada. Se los pasó a Aníbal y se arrodilló al lado de Fénix, sujetándole por los hombros.

—¡Estate quieto, idiota! El coronel ha arreglado más huesos rotos que un médico de campaña. Muchos más de los que le gustaría. Así que deja que use su magia contigo.

—Gracias, M.A. Venga, respira hondo, Fénix.

—¡Me estás matando!

—No, te estoy arreglando lo mejor que puedo. Respira hondo, por favor.

—¡No puedo respirar hondo! ¡Ya lo deberías de saber!

—Es verdad, que tonto soy… No respires hondo, entonces.

Sin más palabras, le estiró de repente de la muñeca, fuerte y rápido, para alinear los huesos largos del antebrazo. El grito que dio Fénix entonces se debió de oír por toda la jungla, igual que los aullidos de Murdock sólo unos minutos antes. Aníbal odiaba hacer sufrir a sus hombres así, casi torturándoles, pero era por su bien. Fénix se quedó quieto entonces, jadeando con los ojos firmemente cerrados, y siguió gimiendo y jadeando mientras le entablillaba el brazo.

—¿Tenemos cinta, cuerda? ¿Qué tenemos? —dijo Aníbal, mirando a M.A. Este se encogió de hombros, mirando alrededor, pero no podía ver nada que pudiesen usar.

—Sujeta esto, Tia. Creo que Fénix también quiere estar guapo —dijo Aníbal, quitándose la larga cinta de la cabeza—. ¿Todavía me sangra la herida?

—No, ha parado —dijo Tia, chequeando su frente.

—Hiciste un buen trabajo entonces.

—Qué bien... No sabéis cómo me encanta compartir prendas glamorosas llenas de sangre… — murmuró Fénix mientras Aníbal usaba la cinta como venda, envolviendo firmemente los trozos de madera con ella. Fénix se fue apagando, incapaz de soportar más el dolor, hasta que se desmayó otra vez.

—Se ha quedao seco —dijo M.A, soltándole los hombros.

—Probablemente es lo mejor, porque aún tengo que chequear la herida del abdomen, y también le iba a doler un montón. No le iba a hacer ninguna gracia.

Se dispuso a hacer eso, pero se quedó simplemente mirando, sin hacer nada, porque no sabía por dónde empezar. La herida no sangraba demasiado, pero no tenía ni idea que cómo inspeccionarla para saber a qué profundidad habría llegado la barra, o lo que habría podido dañar allí dentro.

—Quién cojones sabe el daño que ha causado esa jodida barra —dijo Aníbal amargamente, volviendo a abrochar la camisa, ya que tampoco tenía vendas ni gasas con las que cubrir la herida—. Esperemos que no haya tocado nada importante. Habrá que mantener la esperanza.

—Y ahora ¿qué hacemos? ¿Tienes algún plan, Aníbal?

—Todavía no, sólo el de _"larguémonos de aquí"_. Pero primero tenemos que echar un vistazo alrededor, a ver si podemos encontrar algún arma o algo útil entre los restos del helicóptero.

—Os ayudaré —dijo Tia, dejando la flácida mano de Fénix sobre la hierba.

—No, Tia —dijo Aníbal—. No te acerques al helicóptero. No deberías ver a tu padre tal y como está ahora.

Una lágrima solitaria se deslizó por la mejilla de la chica entonces, y asintió.

—Sí, tienes razón. Buscaré sólo por los alrededores, sin acercarme al helicóptero. Quizá algo útil se cayó fuera. Como nosotros nos caímos.

—Sí, gracias, eso puedes hacer.

Mientras rebuscaban entre los restos, ignorando el olor y la vista del calcinado cuerpo, M.A verbalizó la pregunta que Aníbal ya tenía en mente, señalando hacia la masa negruzca que tenían detrás.

—¿Lo sientes por este capullo?

—Quizá debería, pero no. La verdad es que no. Este hombre quería detenernos, quería vernos muertos, y no puedo librarme de la molesta sensación de pensar que es el culpable de que estemos aquí. No estaríamos perdidos en Vietnam si no fuese por él, si no nos hubiese engañado para hacernos venir aquí. Sólo lo siento por su hija.

—Sí, yo también.

—Vamos, déjalo, no lo pienses más. Tenemos que empezar a movernos. Tenemos que alejarnos de aquí lo antes posible.

AAAAA


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Aníbal miró a la pequeña colección de objetos que habían recuperado de entre los restos del helicóptero y sacudió la cabeza, apesadumbrado. La escasa pila no incluía ningún material médico o nada que pudiesen usar como vendas, tampoco nada comestible, y sólo un par de armas, pero por lo menos habían encontrado una mochila medio quemada, todavía usable, donde podían meter todo, y un poco de agua que había hervido en un termo metálico que no se había derretido en el fuego.

—Esto es todo lo que tenemos. Que no es mucho, pero menos da una piedra. Ahora tenemos que empezar a movernos, pero ¿hacia dónde?

—Conozco un pequeño pueblo que estará a unas cinco millas hacia el norte —dijo Tia—. Podríamos intentar conseguir ayuda allí.

—¿Puedes encontrar el camino a través de la jungla con esto? —dijo Aníbal, dándole una brújula, uno de los pocos objetos que llevaba en los bolsillos, además del encendedor y los puros.

Tia asintió, tomando la brújula, que puso en la palma de su mano, plana, mirando a la oscilante aguja roja hasta que se quedó quieta, y entonces apuntó hacia los árboles con su dedo índice.

—Por allí. Tarde o temprano deberíamos llegar a la carretera que lleva a ese pueblo si andamos hacia allí.

—Ellos no van a ir a ninguna parte usando los pies, Aníbal —dijo M.A, frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba a sus amigos inconscientes con preocupación—. ¿Cargamos con uno cada uno?

Aníbal también miró a Fénix y a Murdock, considerando cuál sería el modo más seguro de transportarlos, y negó con la cabeza.

—No, ojalá pudiese, pero no puedo llevar a uno en mis brazos, no tanta distancia. No por cinco millas. Y no deberíamos cargar con Fénix sobre nuestros hombros, porque eso le mataría. ¿Hacemos un par de travois, como los de los indios?

M.A asintió con un gruñido, e inmediatamente buscó unas piezas de madera lo suficientemente largas, porque no tenían más tiempo que perder. Ya habían perdido bastante, y los soldados vietnamitas vendrían pronto siguiendo su rastro.

Cuando reunieron unos cuantos palos largos, se dieron cuenta de que no tenían nada con que unir las piezas. Entonces, MA se quitó una de las cadenas de oro que llevaba al cuello, y la usó para atar los dos primeros palos.

—¿Tu oro? ¿Estás seguro? —dijo Aníbal.

—¿Tienes algo mejor que pueda usar? Házmelo saber entonces, o cállate —dijo M.A, otra vez frunciendo el ceño, y continuó usando las cadenas de oro, murmurando para sí—. Es mi oro, y con él hago lo que me la maldita gana...

Trabajó todo lo rápido que pudo hasta que montó dos estructuras básicas para transportar a los dos hombres heridos. Para cuando hubo terminado, Murdock había recuperado la consciencia, y estaba farfullando algo acerca de galletas y batidos de chocolate, perdido en su propio mundo de color.

—¿Quién es el más ligero? —preguntó M.A—. Lleva tú al que pese menos.

—No sé quién pesa menos. Murdock es más alto, pero también es más delgado… No importa, no hay mucha diferencia. Yo llevaré a Fénix.

Aníbal arrastró el travois hasta Fénix, que le caía más cerca, y que también se estaba despertando. Tia le ayudó a colocarle encima de la estructura, tan cuidadosamente como pudieron, pero aún así se quejó cuando le movieron.

—¿Nos vamos? —murmuró Fénix, parpadeando, ya que no era capaz de tener los ojos abiertos ni dos segundos.

—Sí, por fin. Aguanta, porque esto no te va a gustar, y a mi tampoco —dijo Aníbal—. Tia, ¿puedes llevar la mochila e indicarnos el camino, por favor? Gracias.

—¡Yo no voy a arrastrar al loco por la jungla, Aníbal! —se quejó M.A, con su habitual cara de amargado cabreado—. ¡Me dará dolor de cabeza con su cháchara infernal!"

—Venga, que sabemos que en el fondo le adoras, como el resto de nosotros. Vámonos.

Aníbal agarró los palos del travois y empezó a andar hacia los árboles, arrastrando a Fénix detrás de él, resintiendo el dolor en sus magulladas costillas inmediatamente. Suspiró, resignado, pero no dijo nada y siguió andando, apretando los dientes con determinación. Esas cinco millas serían las más largas de su vida.

—Aníbal… —dijo Fénix suavemente, para llamar su atención cuando se escurrió por el inclinado travois, demasiado débil para sujetarse a la estructura.

—Vaya —dijo Aníbal cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba perdiendo a Fénix, que arrastraba ya las botas por la hierba. Dejó el travois en el suelo otra vez, y estiró de Fénix para recolocarle arriba, usando entonces sus tirantes rojos de diseño, pasándolos debajo de sus axilas para asegurarle a la parte de arriba, colgándole allí como un jamón, donde los palos se cruzaban—. ¿Mejor? —le preguntó cuando empezó a andar otra vez.

—Sí.

—¡Una madre! ¡Necesito una mamá! —gritó Murdock entonces, chupándose el pulgar como un bebé—. ¿Me puedes prestar a tu madre, M.A? Me podría traer unas galletas, y sujetarme de la mano.

—¡Deja de parlotear, idiota! ¡Estate calladito y deja a mi madre en paz o te romperé las piernas! ¡Y agárrate fuerte, no te caigas como Fénix!

Cuando M.A inclinó el travois y empezó a andar, Murdock se sujetó a la estructura pasando el brazo derecho sobre uno de los palos perpendiculares, apoyándose en ese costado para no resentir demasiado su hombro izquierdo, y siguió con el parloteo, diciendo cosas aparentemente sin sentido para distraerse a sí mismo del dolor.

El grupo de alejó de los restos humeantes del helicóptero, adentrándose en la selva. Tia iba la primera, usando la brújula, intentando encontrar el camino más fácil para que los travois pudiesen pasar por entre los árboles, que no era siempre fácil. La marcha era penosa y ardua, sobre todo para Aníbal. Avanzaban lentamente porque no tenían un machete para cortar la espesa vegetación, aunque si lo hubiesen tenido, no hubiesen querido dejar un camino demasiado obvio para que lo siguieran los soldados. De vez en cuando, Tia volvía sobre sus pasos para revolver la vegetación y disimular las marcas que hacían los palos de los travois al ser arrastrados por el blando suelo limoso de la jungla, que dejaban a su paso unos profundos railes y huellas demasiado fáciles de detectar. Por todo ello avanzaban demasiado despacio, y se les haría de noche antes de que llegasen al poblado.

AAA

Fénix fluctuaba entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia, en un estado febril. Cuando estaba despierto, le dolía todo el cuerpo. Sus heridas le molestaban terriblemente, con un dolor sordo constante, pero también le afectaban las tiras elásticas de los tirantes clavándose en su piel, bajo sus brazos, y lo incómodo que estaba en contacto directo con esos duros trozos de madera tan rugosos, que le machacaban la espalda. Y daba igual lo cuidadoso que fuese el coronel, porque cada vez que el travois golpeaba o se quedaba atascado en algo, haciendo necesario un buen tirón para que siguiese adelante, Fénix se quejaba desesperado, gimiendo de dolor mientras era sacudido y zarandeado de lado a lado.

La tercera vez que pararon para que Aníbal pudiese descansar un poco, Fénix le llamó con voz temblorosa. Cuando el coronel se dio la vuelta tras dejar el travois en el suelo, se derrumbó a su lado con la espalda descansando contra el tronco del árbol más cercano. A Fénix no le gustó como Aníbal sudaba y jadeaba, sin aliento, obviamente también sufriendo lo indecible con el dolor que le causaban las costillas rotas, con una mano protectora descansado sobre ellas.

—¿Qué tal vas, chico?

—Aní…bal… déjame…aquí —dijo Fénix en un tono de voz casi inaudible—. Por favor.

—Esa no es una opción, teniente.

—Os retraso… y tu también estás herido… Que M.A lleve a Murdock… y tú preocúpate de ti mismo… Vete.

—Sabes que no lo voy a hacer, así que no derroches tu aliento y tu energía en decir sandeces. Nosotros no abandonamos a nadie. Nunca.

A Aníbal no le gustaron lo secos que parecían los labios de Fénix, ni la apariencia febril de sus brillantes ojos azules, o las gotas de sudor que cubrían su frente. La tocó ligeramente, y estaba ardiendo. Cualquiera que fuese el daño causado por esa maldita barra en su abdomen, ya le habría provocado alguna infección, como poco una peritonitis.

—Tia, ¿me puedes pasar el agua, por favor?

Tia le alcalzó el termo de metal que llevaba en la mochila. Aníbal desenroscó la tapa y alzó la cabeza de Fénix cuidadosamente para que pudiese beber, pero él rechazó tomar nada.

—Me estoy muriendo… No la gastes en mí… Bébetela tú.

—Ya estás deshidratado. Bebe.

—Tú también lo estás.

—Calla y bebe un poco. Es una orden, teniente.

—No hasta que bebas tú… y Murdock… No hay bastante… para todos.

—Encontraremos más agua, no te preocupes. Bébete esta ahora. No hagas que te la dé a la fuerza, maldita sea. ¡Bebe!

Aníbal inclinó el termo, y el agua se deslizó a ambos lados de la cara de Fénix, desde las comisuras de su cerrada boca, y este pensó que, si el coronel iba a desperdiciarla así, sería mejor que se la bebiese, porque tenía tanta sed que se podría beber un lago entero. Bebió del termo en ávidos, largos tragos, hasta que Aníbal lo retiró de su boca, tras darle aproximadamente un cuarto de toda el agua que tenían.

—¿Ves? No era tan difícil, ¿no?

—Te toca.

—Murdock primero.

Aníbal le pasó el termo a M.A, que se agachó al lado del alelado piloto. Al igual que Aníbal, ayudó al herido a alzar la cabeza para beber. Tras un par de tragos, Murdock se quejó, enfadado.

—¡Esto no es una bebida de chocolate!

—No. ¡Es agua, loco! Y la necesitas, así que bebe más.

Murdock bebió un poco más, y luego M.A le pasó el termo a Tia, que también bebió unos tragos antes de devolvérselo a Aníbal.

—Él primero —dijo, sin coger el termo, señalando con la cabeza hacia M.A.

—¿Por qué? Tú primero —dijo M.A.

—No tengo sed, y te necesito en óptimas condiciones, sargento.

—¡Y una mierda no tienes sed! Y además tú tienes las costillas jodidas, y yo no, así que bebe tú.

—No, bebe tú primero. Considéralo una orden.

—¡Estamos en mitad de ninguna parte, Aníbal, así que no abuses de tu autoridad con chorradas! _Tú_ vas a beber primero.

AAA

Tia estaba de pie entre los dos soldados americanos, sosteniendo el termo, asombrada por su actitud. No se comportaban como los cabrones egoístas que la amiga de su madre le había hecho creer que todos los americanos eran, incluido su padre. En sólo unas horas ya había visto la otra cara de esa mentira. Su padre había viajado hasta Vietnam para encontrarla en cuanto se enteró de su existencia, y estos hombres le habían acompañado, aunque no tuviesen nada que ver con ella ni con sus problemas. Estaba conmovida por la manera en que cuidaban los unos de los otros, y lo preocupados que estaban por la seguridad de los demás, sin preocuparse de la suya. La mayoría de la gente que ella conocía hubiera dejado atrás a los heridos para sólo ocuparse de ellos mismos, pero estos hombres no. Mirando a esos dos pelear por quién tenía que beberse el agua primero, no pudo evitar comparar con el mundo que conocía: de ninguna manera el coronel Shu se habría preocupado de sus soldados como el amable coronel del pelo blanco estaba haciendo. Shu se habría bebido todo el termo él, sin ningún remordimiento, ignorando las necesidades de sus hombres.

Le gustaban esos americanos, y no podía evitar sentirse culpable por la desesperada situación en la que se encontraban. Si no fuese por ella, orquestando ese estúpido plan para matar a su padre, no estarían allí, heridos y acosados por ese psicópata. Sabía que sus probabilidades de escapar eran muy escasas, pero aun así se prometió a sí misma que intentaría ayudarles lo mejor que pudiese a salir del embrollo que ella misma había creado.

—Ya decido yo por vosotros —dijo Tia, dándole el termo a M.A—. Tú beberás primero.

En ese momento, le encantó la manera en que Aníbal sonrió, mostrando su _"mueca de la victoria"_ cuando M.A cogió el termo.

—Gracias, Tia —dijo Aníbal mientras el corpulento sargento bebía a largos tragos—. Si no fuese por ti, podríamos haber estado discutiendo hasta mañana.

 _Si no fuese por mí, no estaríais aquí_ , pensó Tia, incapaz de devolverle la sonrisa esta vez.

Cuando M.A terminó, Aníbal se bebió el resto del agua que quedaba, y devolvió el termo vacío a Tia.

—Guárdalo. Encontraremos más agua pronto.

Pero ese no fue el caso, porque sólo encontraron charcos sucios en el camino, ya que siguiendo la brújula no pasaron cerca de ningún riachuelo de agua corriente.

AAA

Cuando por fin llegaron a la carretera que llevaba al pueblo ya estaba oscuro, y todavía tenían que andar por lo menos otra milla y media, o incluso más, mientras se ocultaban de otra gente que pudiese pasar por allí. El último trecho en la jungla, sin luz, había sido especialmente difícil. Ahora, al descubierto, por lo menos tenían el lujo de un poco de luz de luna para alumbrarse, y una superficie plana en la deslizar los travois, siempre más fácil que tropezar continuamente con las raíces y los troncos de los árboles y arbustos de la jungla.

Aníbal lo estaba pasando francamente mal, estirando del travois con la última reserva de energía que le quedaba, ignorando el dolor y enfocando su atención en llegar a su objetivo mientras pensaba en Fénix, y lo culpable que se sentía por su mal estado. No podía deshacerse de la agobiante idea de que podía haber intentado manejar los controles del helicóptero él mismo cuando todo se fue a la mierda, si hubiese conseguido pasar a la cabina de mando antes de que el helicóptero diese vueltas como un molinillo, en vez de ordenarle que intentase pilotarlo él. Al contrario que Fénix, que no tenía ni idea de volar, por lo menos él había tenido un mínimo de entrenamiento pilotando aeronaves, aunque no había tocado los controles de un helicóptero por más de una década. El pobre diablo se había sentido abrumado por la responsabilidad de aterrizar ese helicóptero averiado, que ni si siquiera un Murdock en plena forma habría podido posar en el suelo de manera segura en esas condiciones, con ese fallo mecánico tan grave. Además, si Fénix no hubiese estado tan tenso en el momento del impacto, y hubiese evitado golpearse con los mandos, quizá no estaría tan malherido ahora, como les había pasado a M.A y Murdock, porque ellos ya estaban inconscientes cuando el helicóptero se estrelló, y sus músculos estaban relajados, absorbiendo la fuerza del impacto en sus cuerpos un poco mejor. Tia había caído sobre la hiera, como él, y sus heridas eran mucho menos importantes, por lo menos ella, que sólo estaba magullada, sin ningún hueso roto.

¡Dios, cómo le dolían las costillas! Pero no podía siquiera contemplar la idea de dejar a Fénix atrás. Tenían que conseguirlo, juntos. En equipo, como siempre hacían.

—Allí está el pueblo —dijo Tia, deteniéndose abruptamente. El inesperado parón sacó a Aníbal de su deprimente bucle mental, cuando se paró detrás de ella.

—¿Conoces a alguien aquí? ¿Alguien que pudiese ayudarnos sin delatarnos?

—Conozco a un hombre que simpatiza con los americanos. Otro amigo de mi madre, uno de verdad, no como la traidora de My Lihn. Nunca ha querido un gobierno comunista, pero le han dejado en paz porque es el único sanador en esta área. Si no, ya estaría muerto, considerado un traidor.

—¿Es médico?"

—No, pero es lo más parecido que encontrarás por aquí.

—Muy bien, que conveniente —dijo Aníbal, dejando el travois a un lado de la carretera, soltando un largo suspiro, rotando los hombros en un lento movimiento circular para soltar los agarrotados músculos—. M.A, quédate de guardia. Yo iré con ella.

M.A también aparcó el travois a un lado y se agachó, con un ojo en la carretera, mientras Tia y Aníbal continuaron andando el último trecho hasta el pueblo, escondiéndose en las sombras.

AAA

—Quang, abre por favor. Soy Tia —dijo, llamando a la puerta de bambú de la choza.

—¿Tia? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —dijo la voz al otro lado de la puerta.

—Necesito tu ayuda.

El hombre abrió un poco la puerta y se asomó por el hueco. Entonces vio a Aníbal.

—¿Es ese tu padre?

—No. Por favor, déjame entrar, antes de que alguien nos vea.

Quang abrió la puerta del todo y les hizo pasar dentro rápidamente.

—¿Quién es este hombre si no es tu padre? Parece americano.

—Lo es. Es un coronel. Aníbal Smith. Acompañaba a mi padre, el General Fulright.

—¿Cómo está usted? —dijo Aníbal educadamente, tendiéndole la mano, pero el hombre llamado Quang le ignoró por completo, centrando toda su atención en Tia.

—¿Seguiste tu plan desquiciado para traerle aquí entonces?

—Sí.

—Pero no le mataste, ¿no?

—No. El maldito coronel Shu le mató.

—¡Ese cabrón! No sabes cuánto lo siento.

—Yo también, porque tenías razón. My Lihn me mintió. Ahora me doy cuenta. No todos los americanos son unos cabrones egoístas como ella siempre me hizo creer.

—No, no lo son. Algunos me ayudaron durante la guerra. Algunos se preocupaban por nosotros, y muchos murieron aquí. Por nosotros.

—Sí, mi madre decía lo mismo, pero nunca le creí completamente.

—¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Sufrimos un accidente con un helicóptero mientras huíamos del coronel Shu. Dos de los hombres de Aníbal resultaron malheridos en el accidente. Necesitamos tu ayuda esta noche para atender sus heridas, y también necesitamos un sitio donde escondernos y descansar hasta mañana. Y mañana necesitaremos un medio de transporte para llegar a Hanoi.

—Nadie tiene un coche en este poblacho, Tia. Ya deberías de saberlo. Las cosas no han cambiado tanto por aquí. ¿Dónde están esos hombres heridos?

—Esperando en la carretera, a las afueras del pueblo. Les hemos traído en travois a través de la jungla.

—Traedles aquí, y veré lo que puedo hacer.

—Gracias —dijo Aníbal, y esta vez Quang asintió en su dirección, como reconociendo su presencia por fin.

AAA

—Capitán, ¿puedes levantarte? ¿Puedes andar? —preguntó Aníbal, sacudiendo a Murdock suavemente—. Tenemos que entrar en el pueblo ahora, pero no quiero dejar huellas con los travois.

—Creo que sí que puedo —dijo Murdock, tomando la mano que le ofrecía Aníbal para ponerse de pie. Cuando se levantó, estaba demasiado débil, y se tambaleó hacia un lado inmediatamente—. ¡Ay, caramba!

—Ya te tengo, no te preocupes —dijo Aníbal, apoyando rápidamente el brazo bueno de Murdock en su hombro, antes de que se cayese al suelo, sujetándole también por la cintura. M.A ya tenía a Fénix en sus brazos, delante de él, como si estuviese llevando a una mujer enferma—. Tia, coge los travois. Levántalos, por favor, no los arrastres, para no dejar marcas por el suelo en el pueblo.

Como habían hecho antes, avanzaron entre las sombras tan silenciosamente como pudieron, hasta llegar a la casa de Quang, que estaba esperándoles esta vez, abriendo la puerta rápidamente para que pasaran adentro.

—Deja al herido en ese camastro —le dijo a M.A—. Y al otro dejadle en esa mecedora.

Mientras Aníbal sentaba a Murdock en la mecedora, Quang le echó un rápido vistazo a Fénix, desabrochándole la camisa.

—¡Khốn nạn! —exclamó en vietnamita cuando vio sus heridas.

 _Vaya puta mierda, desde luego_ , pensó Aníbal.

AAAAA


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

—¡Khốn nạn! Khốn nạn! —dijo Murdock, usando sus pies para empujarse y balancear la mecedora de bambú, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar del suave y placentero movimiento adelante y atrás—. Mieeeerdaaaa… Mierda de las sagradas mieeeerdaaaas…

La choza no tenía electricidad, y el montón de velas y lámparas de aceite que flameaban a su alrededor creaban una calmante y sedativa atmósfera, que junto con el balanceo de la mecedora le ayudó a relajarse un poco.

—Este hombre necesita un hospital —dijo Quang, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Esta herida parece muy grave.

—Sí, ya lo sabemos, pero no es como si le hubiésemos negado la asistencia médica en el hospital de aquí al lado, al doblar la esquina, ¿no? —dijo Aníbal, sin aliento, derrumbándose sobre una silla, porque ya no aguantaba más tras el último esfuerzo de arrastrar a Murdock apoyado sobre su hombro.

—¿Estás bien, Aníbal? —dijo M.A, preocupado por la apariencia tan penosa del coronel. Aníbal asintió, con un gesto casual y un tanto desdeñoso de su mano, que no engañó a nadie.

—¿Puedo darles agua y comida? No han comido nada en varias horas —dijo Tia.

—Tú tampoco —dijo Aníbal.

—Tengo algo de _Phở_ de sobra, pero no habrá bastante para todos. Pero puedes hacer más mientras les atiendo —dijo Quang, posando su mano sobre el oscuro hematoma en medio del torso de Fénix, sobre la boca de su estómago, evaluando las costillas y el esternón. Fénix se estremeció, angustiado, e intentó empujar su mano, jadeando y gimiendo.

—Frío… Estoy frío… Tengo mucho frío —dijo con los ojos cerrados, temblando.

—No, no estás frío. Estás ardiendo —dijo Quang, tocando su frente y la herida del abdomen, haciéndole jadear otra vez—. Sobre todo, alrededor de esa herida.

—Se ha estado quejando de frío durante las dos últimas horas —dijo Aníbal. Mientras atravesaban la jungla, había usado su ligera chaqueta para taparle, porque no tenía una manta o nada más grueso que pudiese usar, pero no había hecho ninguna diferencia.

—¿Cuánta sangre ha perdido? —preguntó Quang, tomándole el pulso a Fénix.

—No mucha. Pero él sí —dijo Aníbal, señalando a Murdock, que todavía se mecía mientras cantaba una canción de cuna—. Pero parece que está mucho mejor ahora. Le dispararon en el hombro, y tuve que cauterizar un vaso sanguíneo en la herida porque no paraba de sangrar.

—Ah, ¿sí? —dijo Quang, que parecía bastante impresionado de que hubiese hecho eso.

—No sabía que otra cosa podía hacer. Al principio la herida sangraba a borbotones, como una fuente.

 _—"…no tienes preocupaciones, así que duerme, y mientras tanto yo te vigilaré…"_ —cantó Murdock en un suave y adormecedor tono, con sus ojos mirando al infinito, totalmente ido, perdido en su mundo interno.

—¿Le sacó la bala?

—No hubo necesidad, le salió por la espalda. Creo que ahora está mucho mejor. Más fuerte, y un poco más centrado que antes.

 _—"…Duerme, bonito mío, no llores…"_

—Debe de tener una fiebre altísima, lo mismo que este. Está delirando.

—¿Por lo que canta? No, no creo. Este es su comportamiento normal. Es su manera de afrontar la situación, eso es todo.

 _—"…y yo te cantaré una nana…"_

—¡Cállate, chalao!¡Me vuelves loco! —dijo M.A—. ¡Este no es momento para nanas!

—A Fénix le gustan las canciones de cuna —dijo Murdock, todavía mirando a lo que nadie más que él podía ver, subiendo los pies al asiento para abrazarse las rodillas mientras la mecedora seguía balanceándose.

—Déjale en paz, M.A. Puede cantar si quiere —dijo Aníbal, sonriendo a Tia cuando le ofreció un vaso de agua y un cuenco de sopa tibia—. Esta sopa huele deliciosa.

—Tú comerás y beberás el primero esta vez. Sin quejas. Pareces exhausto.

—Gracias, Tia.

Aníbal se bebió el vaso de agua de un trago y se lo devolvió. Luego, como no tenía una mesa en la que apoyarse, sujetó el cuenco con sus manos, cerca de la boca, devorando la sopa de gruesos fideos chinos rápidamente, a pesar de que estaba ya fría, porque estaba muerto de hambre.

Mientras Tia siguió con su tarea de asegurarse de que todos bebiesen y comiesen algo, incluido Fénix, Quang examinó la herida de Murdock. El extraño hombre larguirucho de la gorra se quejó de dolor cuando le quitó la chaqueta de cuero, pero le dejó hacerlo sin resistirse, como si estuviese desvistiendo a un niño pequeño.

—Sólo me quedan dos bolsas de suero intravenoso. Las usaré en sus hombres —dijo Quang, preparando los goteros.

—Gracias. Le pagaré todo lo que pueda por su ayuda —dijo Aníbal entre cucharadas.

—No se trata de dinero. Conseguir un adecuado suministro de material médico en este lugar olvidado, en medio de ninguna parte, es lo que me preocupa.

—Tia dijo que no es usted médico.

—No, no lo soy. Soy un sanador.

—Y, ¿cuál es la diferencia?

—Yo uso las manos más que ellos. Y no tengo un título enmarcado, colgado de la pared.

—Habla muy bien nuestro idioma.

—Gracias. Aprendí inglés en Hong Kong, en mi juventud. Trabajé en un hospital allí.

M.A ayudó a Quang a sujetar el brazo de Fénix para que pudiese ponerle una cánula intravenosa, y luego hicieron lo mismo con Murdock. Mientras los dos recibían el suero, el sanador se acercó a Aníbal con una mirada de complicidad bailando en sus ojos.

—Déjeme echarles un vistazo a sus costillas — le dijo, tomando el cuenco vacío de sus manos.

—¿Cómo lo sabe?

—Por la manera en que protege su costado. Están rotas, ¿no?

—Me temo que sí —dijo Aníbal, levantándose la camisa para que pudiese echar un vistazo. Dio un respingo, quejándose cuando Quang le tocó para examinarle el costado, confirmando sus sospechas: tenía dos costillas rotas, y un par más estaban muy magulladas. Quang le aplicó un ungüento de hierbas sobre la amoratada piel, y luego le envolvió el pecho con una venda de soporte hecha de telas viejas.

—Le podría inyectar un anestésico local, pero no me queda mucho, y creo que ese hombre de allí lo necesitará más que usted —dijo el sanador, señalando a Fénix.

—Sí, por favor, guárdelo para Fénix. No se preocupe por mí. Y vamos a dejar de llamarnos de usted, ¿vale?

—¿Fénix? ¿Se llama así?

—Ese es su apodo. Su nombre es Templeton.

—Ah, ya veo. ¿Fénix, como el ave Fénix que renace de sus cenizas?

—Sí algo así. Y por su belleza y grandiosidad, y capacidad de adaptación, supongo. No sé quien empezaría a llamarle así, pero le pega.

—Ese corte necesita unos puntos. Es bastante profundo —dijo Quang, examinando la frente de Aníbal más de cerca.

Le limpió la herida y procedió a suturarla. Aníbal no se quejó mientras le pinchaba y atravesaba la piel con la aguja, estándose muy quieto, aunque le escocía y le molestaba un montón. Pero no podía permitir que Quang malgastase el poco anestésico local que le quedaba para suturar esa simple herida en vez de usarlo en Fénix.

—Rambo se hubiese cosido esto él solo —dijo entonces riendo entre dientes, todavía dispuesto a usar el humor como consuelo, como arma contra todo.

—¿Rambo?

—Sí, el tipo de la película. Si lo recuerdo bien, creo que se sacaba una bala el sólo con sus manos, y una gran astilla de madera que llevaba clavada en un costado, y también se suturaba un corte muy profundo en el brazo. Lo mejor es cuando se cauteriza la herida de la astilla prendiéndose fuego a sí mismo con la pólvora de un casquillo de bala, cuando estaba sólo en la jungla, aquí en Vietnam. ¿O era en Afganistán? No sé, no me acuerdo. Aparentemente, el tío podía hacer frente a todo un batallón armado solamente con un cuchillo de cocina desafilado, y de plástico —dijo Aníbal, riéndose—. Es una fantasía de Hollywood. Todo un exceso. Se pasan de la raya diez pueblos.

—Ah, esa película. He oído hablar de ella, pero no la he visto. Tienes que ir a Tailandia o a Hong Kong para verla, porque aquí está censurada. Es un héroe que rescata a prisioneros de guerra, ¿no?

—Sí. En la película explotan el mito de los soldados americanos desaparecidos en combate y de los prisioneros de guerra que algunos dicen que todavía podrían estar en este país, encerrados en campos de concentración, incluso después de tantos años.

Quang le miró de un modo extraño, pero no dijo nada más acerca del tema.

—Vete a descansar a la otra habitación —le dijo tras darle la última puntada, señalando a la puerta del fondo—. Creo que lo necesitas. Y llévate una vela. Este pueblo no tiene electricidad.

—Sí, gracias. Por favor, haz lo que puedas para arreglar a mis hombres un poco por lo menos, hasta que pueda llevarles al hospital.

Aníbal miró a M.A, pero antes de que pudiese decir nada, el voluminoso sargento ya había contestado.

—Ve a descansar, Aníbal. No te preocupes. Ya me encargo yo de todo.

—Gracias, M.A. Sabía que podía contar contigo.

AAA

En la húmeda y oscura jungla, Fénix no podía dejar de temblar. Tenía frío, mucho frío. Sus dientes castañeteaban sin control, y la chaqueta de Aníbal no le servía de mucho. Necesitaba una manta calentita, o incluso una funda nórdica ultra-gruesa con la que envolverse como una oruga en su capullo. Al final, cuando dejaron de moverse y le dejaron allí tumbado, temblando de frío mientras esperaba en el travois a un lado de la carretera, pensando que no sería capaz de aguantar la presión de los palos en su espalda ni por un segundo más, de repente, alguien le soltó los tirantes que le sujetaban a la estructura y le levantó cuidadosamente en brazos. Abrió los ojos un poco, encantado de comprobar que era M.A, y se relajó en sus fuertes brazos, agradeciendo el contacto con su cálido y musculoso pecho.

—¡Pero Fénix, chico, estás ardiendo!

—No, estoy… frío —insistió Fénix, cerrando los ojos otra vez, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de su amigo, con su embotado cerebro preguntándose vagamente que habría pasado con las omnipresentes cadenas de oro, que ya no estaban allí.

—Aguanta, muchacho. Vamos a una casa ahora. Ya no te vamos a arrastrar más por ahí. Ahora te arreglaremos, y al loco también.

La siguiente cosa que registró, mientras perdía y recuperaba la consciencia continuamente, oscilando a voleo entre los dos estados, fue estar tumbado en una estrecha cama. Un hombre de aspecto oriental le tocó las costillas rotas, y Fénix trató de detenerle, mientras gemía con el dolor que le causaba. Pero no fue capaz de desplazar esa mano opresora, y al final, se quedó quieto, lloriqueando como un cachorro perdido y hambriento.

—Frío… Estoy frío... Tengo mucho frío —se quejó otra vez.

—No. No estás frío. Estás ardiendo.

La insolente mano se retiró de sus costillas, pero cuando le tocó la herida en el abdomen, presionando allí abajo, Fénix volvió a jadear por el insufrible daño que le hacía, emitiendo un suave quejido de desesperación angustiosa.

 _¡Déjame en paz!_ quería gritar, pero le fallaban las fuerzas.

Podía oír a Aníbal hablando con aquel hombre, acerca de Murdock y de él mismo, pero no le importaba un pepino lo que estaban diciendo, perdido en esa desgarradora marea del dolor en la que flotaba, temiendo que se iba a morir, desesperado.

Entonces, emergiendo de entre todas esas voces de fondo, oyó a Murdock cantando la canción de cuna que le solía cantar cuando estuvieron encerrados juntos en un campo de prisioneros de guerra en Vietnam. Cada vez que los soldados le torturaban y acababa malherido, casi deseando morirse para liberarse del insoportable dolor, Murdock cuidaba de él, calmándole como la amorosa madre que nunca tuvo, cantándole una nana.

 _"…ya no tienes preocupaciones, así que duerme, y mientras tanto yo te vigilaré… duerme, bonito mío, no llores…"_

El bueno y chiflado de Murdock, el más sano de todos… Sonrió para sí entonces, extrañamente reconfortado por esa canción, antes de desmayarse una vez más, deslizándose en la oscura bruma de la inconsciencia por enésima vez.

AAA

Cuando Aníbal dejó la habitación, Quang se puso manos a la obra. Limpió las heridas de esos hombres, untándoles ungüentos naturales y cataplasmas, aplicando vendajes, y también les inyectó antibióticos y analgésicos a través de las vías intravenosas, combinando la medicina convencional y la tradicional lo mejor que pudo. Examinó el brazo roto de Fénix y, contento con la alineación de los huesos, usó otros trozos de madera que se ajustaban mejor para inmovilizar la fractura, vendándolo para sujetar la improvisada férula en su sitio, y luego le puso el brazo en cabestrillo dentro de un gran trozo de tela. También usó otra tela similar para inmovilizar el hombro de Murdock, y al final acabaron muy parecidos, los dos con el brazo izquierdo escondido en un vendaje de sostén.

Cuando le devolvió la cinta que Aníbal había llevado en la cabeza, Tia lavó la sangre seca en el fregadero, bajo el grifo de la bomba de agua, mientras la nueva perola de sopa hervía en el fuego. La casa no tenía electricidad ni drenaje sanitario, pero por lo menos tenía un gran fregadero con agua corriente, extraída directamente del pozo del corral de atrás, al accionar la manivela metálica de la bomba.

Mientras Quang hacía todo eso, M.A reemplazó con cuerdas todas las cadenas de oro todavía en los travois, y se tomó su tiempo en limpiar las piezas de joyería de todo el barro y suciedad que habían almacenado a su paso por la jungla, antes de volvérselas a poner alrededor del cuello.

Quang también le puso agujas de acupuntura a Fénix por todos sitios, y sólo unas pocas a Murdock para aliviarle el dolor, pero a este último se las tuvo que quitar, temiendo que las iba a partir todas porque no se estaba quieto y quería arrancárselas a toda costa. También usó la mayor parte del anestésico local que le quedaba en un bloqueo nervioso para mitigar el dolor de las costillas y el esternón rotos de Fénix.

Al final, cuando acabó de usar toda la medicina convencional y tradicional que tenía a su alcance, usó sus propias manos, como lo que era: un sanador. Uno de verdad.

AAA

—Vamos, Fénix despierta. Tienes que beber agua —oyó que Tia le decía, mientras le daba tortitas en la cara suavemente la siguiente vez que estuvo medio despierto, entrando y saliendo de la zona oscura. M.A le levantó la cabeza y el torso cuidadosamente, y Tia inclinó un vaso de agua contra sus labios. Tenía incluso más sed que antes, así que cuando el agua se escurrió por su cuello y se dio cuenta de qué estaba pasando, se la empezó a beber a grandes tragos, tan desesperado por saciar su sed que la chica tuvo que retirar el vaso tras tan sólo unos segundos, temiendo que iba a vomitar toda esa agua fría sobre su cara—. Despacio, bebe despacio. No te preocupes, ahora tenemos toda el agua que queramos. No hace falta ser avaricioso.

Después de saciar su sed, M.A le estiró del brazo bueno, y sintió el pinchazo de la aguja cuando el catéter intravenoso le atravesó la piel, deslizándose en su vena.

Fluidos. Suero intravenoso. Eso tenía que ser una buena noticia. ¡Tenía que ser un hospital! Magnífico. Por fin.

Fénix no era un fan de las drogas analgésicas, pero esta vez las esperó con impaciencia. Cuando empezó a sentir los efectos de la morfina se relajó, ignorando el tacto de las manos del doctor mientras le limpiaba la herida, o cuando le echó un vistazo a su brazo roto. Sintiéndose mucho mejor, también ignoró el cosquilleo y la desagradable sensación punzante de las pequeñas agujas, y yació inmóvil en el camastro, sin quejarse más, finalmente capaz de lidiar con todo ese sufrimiento insoportable, especialmente después de que ese hombre le inyectase algo sobre las costillas, algo mágico que le anuló el dolor completamente, de forma instantánea, obliterándolo como si nunca lo hubiese sentido. Como si sólo hubiese estado en su mente, como en un mal sueño.

Después de un rato, sintió un extraño calor irradiando el área adormecida sobre sus costillas fracturadas, y una sensación eufórica le invadió, haciéndole sentir extremadamente bien, y lleno de energía. Abrió los ojos y vio que ese hombre estaba a su lado, con las manos sobre su pecho y con los ojos cerrados, con una expresión muy seria en la cara, de profunda concentración. Fénix no tenía ni idea de lo que ese hombre estaba haciendo, pero se sentía como si de alguna manera estuviese recargándole las pilas. Se sentía bien, verdaderamente bien, así que no se quejó, para nada. Ni siquiera se movió. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, y cuando los abrió de nuevo al cabo de un rato, Quang le estaba mirando fijamente. El sanador puso una mano en su frente y eso le liberó la mente de todas las preocupaciones. Fénix se sintió en paz, relajado, libre de todo malestar. Y le encantó.

AAA

M.A y Tia se comieron la sopa mientras miraban como Quang trataba a Fénix. M.A estaba confuso, porque ahora ese hombre no parecía estar haciendo gran cosa, aparentemente descansando sus manos sobre Fénix, moviéndolas sobre él a veces, cambiándolas de posición lentamente, pero ya no estaba tocando y hurgando las heridas, poniendo vendajes, inyecciones, o haciendo algo de forma activa, como antes. Y se estaba tomando su tiempo, sin prisa. Cuando le puso una mano sobre la frente, tuvo que preguntarle a Tia.

—¿Qué demonios está haciendo? —le susurró.

—Sanándole. Es un sanador.

—¿Qué?

—Está curando a tu amigo. Con sus manos.

—¿Sólo tocándole? ¿Cómo Jesús?

—Sí, así.

—¿Pero qué chuminadas me estás contando? ¡No me lo creo! Ningún hombre puede sanar como Jesús. ¡Ese tío no es Jesucristo!

—Ssssh… Calla y mira. No le distraigas.

Tras unos cuantos minutos más, Quang desconectó la vía intravenosa, porque la bolsa de suero estaba vacía, dejándole la cánula en la vena, y se alejó de Fénix. Parecía muy cansado de repente, y se movía y hablaba muy lentamente, como agotado.

—Cruzad los dedos, y llevad a este hombre al hospital cuanto antes a que le miren esa herida. Yo no puedo hacer más por él —dijo, mirando a M.A.

—Creo que ya has hecho bastante, gracias —dijo Tia.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer lo mismo con el otro —se disculpó, retirando la cánula del brazo de Murdock, porque su bolsa de suero también se había acabado—. Es demasiado. Necesito descansar. Deberíais llevar a este a la otra habitación, con el hombre del pelo blanco. No debería quedarse en la mecedora toda la noche.

—¿Y qué hacemos con él? —dijo M.A, señalando a Fénix con la cabeza.

—Ya se moverá él cuando esté listo.

—¿De verdad? ¿Estás loco? ¡No puede moverse a ningún sitio!

Quang le ignoró, mirando a Tia.

—Sabes que esto no es un hospital, Tia. Esta es mi casa, y no tengo los medios. No tengo bastantes habitaciones, ni camas. Tendrás que dormir en un camastro, con ellos es esa habitación.

—Esta bien, no te preocupes. No pasa nada.

—Buenas noches —dijo Quang, caminando lentamente hacia su dormitorio, la tercera y última habitación de la choza, arrastrando los pies por el camino como si fuera un anciano.

—Buenas noches, gracias.

M.A le echó un vistazo a la habitación donde Aníbal dormía, roncando suavemente, completamente agotado, tumbado de lado y con una mano descansando sobre las magulladas costillas. La vela todavía ardía en la mesilla al lado de la cama, creando sombras oscilantes en las paredes. La habitación recordaba vagamente a una sección de hospital, con dos pequeñas camas a cada lado, y un espacio entre medio.

—Si insistes en hacer guardia esta noche tú solo, tomaré esta cama —dijo Tia, sentándose en el borde de la más cercana a ella, bostezando.

—Sí, tú descansa, mujercita. Te lo has ganado hoy. Muchas gracias por toda tu ayuda.

—No, gracias a vosotros —dijo ella, tumbándose. Estaba tan cansada que se durmió casi inmediatamente, mientras M.A fue a buscar a Murdock.

—Venga, loco. Te llevaré a la cama.

Levantó a su somnoliento amigo en brazos, como había hecho con Fénix, y le llevó hasta una de las camas, donde le dejó cuidadosamente. Le quitó las zapatillas y la gorra, que dejó en la mesilla, y le tapó con la ligera manta, mientras el adormilado piloto murmuraba algo acerca de una bebida de chocolate y la madre de M.A.

—¡Nada de chocolate, loco! Duérmete. Tendremos un día muy duro mañana.

M.A volvió a la habitación principal, tomando una pistola de la mochila. Ahora mismo eran un blanco fácil para el coronel Shu, pero el montaría guardia con lo poco que tenían, por si acaso.

Sopló unas cuantas velas y se sentó en la mecedora, mirando a Fénix. Se le veía mucho mejor, con un color más sano en sus mejillas, y parecía relajado, sin esa mueca de dolor que había lucido casi de forma permanente desde el accidente.

Fénix empezó a agitarse en la cama, despertándose al poco. Miró a M.A con una sonrisa un tanto bobalicona en su cara, como si estuviese drogado. M.A pensó que eran los efectos de la morfina, lo cual era algo positivo, pero cuando habló no arrastraba las palabras, como habría cabido esperar.

—Hey, M.A. ¿Cómo vas? Esa mecedora parece cómoda. ¿Te importa si la pruebo? Estoy cansado de estar tumbado.

—¿Estás seguro de que puedes levantarte?

—Sí, me siento mucho mejor. No se lo que ese tío me hizo con sus manos, pero me siento mucho, mucho mejor. Me ha recargado las pilas. Y las costillas ya no me duelen.

M.A ayudó a Fénix a levantarse. Era como levantar a Lázaro de la tumba, porque ese hombre parecía medio muerto hacía sólo media hora. Le ayudó a andar la corta distancia hasta la mecedora, donde se sentó pesadamente, casi desplomándose como un peso muerto.

—Mira que bien, está calentita. Espero que no te hayas pedido en ella.

M.A se rio, encantado de ver a Fénix tan recuperado, y se sentó en la silla que había ocupado antes Aníbal.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, pues igual sí —dijo, riéndose de la cara de asco que puso Fénix.

—Necesito hacer pis. Creo que ese litro de suero salino ya ha ido a alguna parte.

—Espera un momento, creo que he visto un orinal en la otra habitación por algún sitio.

M.A fue a la otra habitación y volvió con el orinal. Ayudó a Fénix con la cremallera, y luego sujetó el recipiente mientras su amigo se aliviaba.

—No habías meado en todo el día, desde el accidente. Esto tiene que ser una buena señal. Por lo menos tus riñones funcionan.

—Gracias, M.A —dijo Fénix cuando terminó—. Me siento mucho mejor ahora. Pensaba que me iba a estallar la vejiga.

—Me encanta verte despierto y dando guerra, tío. Me tenías muy preocupado —dijo M.A, llevándose el orinal.

Al igual que Murdock antes, cuando se sentó en la mecedora, Fénix la empujó con los pies para mecerse suavemente.

—¿Se estaba meciendo Murdock cuando cantó esa nana?

—Sí. ¿Le oíste? ¡Me estaba volviendo loco!

—Sí, sí que le oí.

—Intenté que se callara, pero decía que a ti te gustaban las canciones de cuna.

—Y me gustan, sí. Murdock me solía cantar esa misma canción cuando estuvimos encerrados diez días en aquel campamento de prisioneros de guerra, ¿te acuerdas? Antes de que nos rescataseis —dijo Fénix, con un extraño brillo en sus ojos obnubilados, que parecían perdidos en el espacio temporal mientras recordaba imágenes que sólo él podía ver en su mente—. Hacía eso cada vez que esos cabrones me torturaban para que hiciese una declaración oficial en contra de las acciones del ejército de los Estados Unidos. Después de cada sesión, cuando me dolía todo el cuerpo y sólo quería morirme, él me calmaba como la madre que nunca tuve, para que pudiese relajarme y dormirme.

—¿Eso hacía?

M.A no sabía nada acerca de las nanas. Se sintió muy mal entonces, porque le había gritado a Murdock cuando el loco sólo estaba intentando ayudar. Pensándolo bien, mientras cantaba, Murdock tenía una expresión en sus ojos similar a la de Fénix ahora, como de drogadicto dopado perdido en su mundo interior. Apesadumbrado, M.A agarró la pistola que había dejado a un lado antes, y se volvió a sentar en la silla otra vez.

—Creo que esas canciones de cuna hicieron que conserváramos la cordura. Bueno, por lo menos yo conservé la mía. No creo que Murdock lograse salir de ese horrible lugar completamente. Una parte de él quedó atrapada allí, y nunca volvió.

Fénix miró a la pistola que sostenía M.A en su manaza.

—¿Estás haciendo guardia esta noche?

—Sí.

—Por favor, prométeme algo. No dejes que vuelvan a llevarme a uno de esos campos de prisioneros otra vez. Pégame un tiro con esa pistola si no hay más remedio, pero no dejes que me lleven. Por favor.

—¿Qué dices? ¡Estás hablando como el loco! ¿Qué te pegue un tiro? No digas gilipolleces.

—Lo digo en serio. Dispárame —dijo Fénix con una expresión en su cara que no dejaba lugar a dudas: lo decía muy en serio.

—Nadie te va a llevar a ningún campamento de prisioneros de guerra, ¿vale? Ni siquiera existen ya, y si existieran, no dejaría que esos bastardos te llevasen, ¿está claro?

—Vale, gracias. ¿Lo prometes?

—Sí, lo prometo.

—Por favor, no me falles. Perdería la cabeza como Murdock si alguna vez me vuelvo a encontrar en esa situación. No podría soportarlo otra vez.

Se balanceó en la mecedora suavemente por un rato, tarareando la nana para sí mismo, en un tono de voz casi inaudible, hasta que le pidió a M.A que le ayudase a volver a la estrecha cama, donde se quedó dormido como un tronco, pero no inconsciente como antes.

M.A volvió a sentarse en la mecedora, que era muchísimo más confortable que la silla, y se preparó a montar guardia toda la noche, preguntándose una vez más qué les había pasado exactamente a Fénix y a Murdock en aquel campo de prisioneros de guerra. Cuando llegaron allí a rescatarles, los dos estaban gravemente heridos, torturados física y mentalmente, y estuvieron una larga temporada en el hospital antes de volver a su puesto, pero casi nunca hablaban de ello. Esta noche había sido una de las raras ocasiones en las que M.A había tenido un atisbo de lo que podía haber sido. Un infierno, seguro, si Fénix le estaba rogando que le matase antes de tener que volver a sufrir algo parecido otra vez.

AAAAA

 **N. del A. – El apodo de Fénix en la serie original es Face, diminutivo de Faceman. Supongo que no les gustó mucho doblarlo al español con el nombre de "Cara", que le pega más, por guapo y por caradura, aunque en Sudamérica le llamaron "Faz". Como esto es una traducción de la historia en inglés, a veces tengo que inventarme cosas, como explicar por qué se llama Fénix, que aparte de porque "Cara" sonaba un poco mal en español y no pegaba mucho con el movimiento de los labios en el doblaje, pues no tengo ni idea.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Aníbal volvió a la habitación principal hacia las cuatro de la mañana, y se sentó en la vieja silla, en frente de M.A.

—¿Cómo va eso, sargento? ¿Algo que deba saber?

—Nada, coronel. Todo va bien. Pero si esos mamones viniesen a por nosotros de verdad, no tendríamos nada que hacer.

—Ya lo sé. No tenemos un perímetro, ni alarmas, ni armas, ni manera de salir de aquí…

—Sí, somos un blanco fácil. ¿Ya tienes un plan?

—Necesitamos un vehículo para llegar a Hanoi, y eso es todo lo que sé.

Aníbal miró a Fénix entonces, con obvia preocupación en su semblante.

—¿Cómo está?

—Está mucho mejor desde que ese aspirante a Jesucristo le puso las manos encima.

—¿Qué?

—Perdona, tú no llegaste a ver eso. Ese hombre, el sanador. Le hizo algo a Fénix. ¡Increíble, oye! Ha sido una pasada. Algo más, ya te digo… Fénix se levantó como Lázaro y se sentó aquí un rato, en la mecedora.

—¿Fénix? ¿Fénix se levantó anoche? —dijo Aníbal, incrédulo, y M.A asintió, con una amplia sonrisa en su cara—. Eso son muy buenas noticias, ¿no?

—Sí. Los tiene bien puestos, nuestro Fénix. Se nos va a recuperar —dijo M.A, todavía sonriendo, orgulloso de su colega, pero la expresión seria y preocupada volvió a su semblante rápidamente—. A ver, transporte… ¿De dónde sacamos un coche?

—No lo sé. Quang dijo que no había coches por aquí. Le preguntaremos a Tia.

Aníbal le prestó atención a las cadenas de oro entonces, que volvían a adornar el cuello de M.A.

—Ya veo que has recuperado tu oro. Fue un momento un tanto emotivo, cuando lo usaste para montar del travois. Me gustó.

—Estos dos tíos son más importantes para mí que cualquier oro, ¿sabes?

—Tenía mis dudas de que un oro puro de 24 quilates fuese lo bastante resistente para sujetar esos palos, pero lo hizo, bien hecho. Tienes suerte de que las cadenas no se rompieran en trocitos, perdiéndolas por el camino.

La expresión facial de M.A se transformó lentamente desde su habitual cara agria, con una especie de metamorfosis facial que acabó en una sonrisa amplia y burlona.

—Te voy a decir un secreto: no es oro puro. Es una aleación, sólo está bañada.

Aníbal se desternilló de risa entonces, palmeando la rodilla de M.A.

—¡No me digas! ¡Pero si siempre estás presumiendo de tu oro de 24 quilates!

—Mis cadenas son gruesas y pesadas, Aníbal. No se rompen fácilmente. Simbolizan los grilletes de mis ancestros africanos, ¡porque nadie hará nunca esclavo a M.A Baracus!

—Siempre me había preguntado como te podías permitir todo ese oro con el salario que no tienes. ¡Ahora ya lo sé! —dijo Aníbal, todavía partiéndose el culo.

—¡Joder, Aníbal, como le digas algo a alguien acerca de mi oro, especialmente a estos dos pavos, te voy a romper la cara! ¡Lo digo en serio! ¡Deja de reírte! —dijo M.A, con la franca sonrisa evaporada, de vuelta a la expresión cabreada y agresiva. Al hablar, agitaba la pistola que todavía tenía en la mano, demasiado cerca de la cara de Aníbal, ignorando las recomendaciones en materia de seguridad para el manejo de las armas.

—No te preocupes. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Venga, ¿por qué no te vas a descansar un poco? Yo me quedaré de guardia —dijo Aníbal, ahora serio, tomando la amenazadora pistola de la mano de M.A, antes de que le pegase un tiro en la cara accidentalmente.

—Sí, gracias. Estoy muy cansado —dijo M.A, bostezando tras soltar la pistola—. Me vendría bien dormir un poco.

—Ve, porque te necesito fresco y en forma en sólo unas horas.

—¿Cómo tienes las costillas?

—Mejor, gracias. No sé qué ungüento me ha untado Quang, pero funciona.

—Muy bien. ¿Y la orina? ¿Te ha salido con sangre? Fénix tenía, ha meado de color rojo oscuro en el orinal. No se lo he dicho.

—No, la mía está bien. Para Fénix, mear sangre es algo que se puede esperar, después de ese golpe en el abdomen. Pero es bueno que esté orinando, de cualquier color, porque su vejiga se podía haber reventado. Tenemos que llevarle al hospital lo antes posible. Incluso Quang lo ha dicho, a pesar de sus curativas manos mágicas.

—Sí, mejor que le examine un medico de verdad también. Vale, me iré a descansar. Te veo al amanecer.

Cuando se fue, Aníbal se sentó en la mecedora, pensando intensamente, preguntándose qué debería hacer. Podría ir con M.A a buscar un vehículo y luego volver a recoger al resto, o podrían irse todos juntos a buscarlo, pero eso les retrasaría. Murdock y Fénix estarían mucho mejor descansando y recibiendo cuidados y más tratamiento a manos del sanador, en vez de ser arrastrados otra vez en los travois, pero, como ese era el único "doctor" en el área, era bastante probable que ese sería uno de los primeros lugares en los que el coronel Shu les buscaría tras el accidente del helicóptero. Además, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Tia para borrar sus huellas, no podía engañarse a sí mismo: cualquier soldado con medio cerebro debería ser capaz de seguir su rastro hasta el pueblo, por el sendero de vegetación aplastada y las marcas que habían dejado los travois a su paso. Era casi un milagro que el coronel Shu no estuviese ya llamando a la puerta. Por todas esas razones, si Murdock y Fénix se quedaban en casa del sanador, tenían unas altas probabilidades de ser capturados.

De cualquiera de las dos maneras, ya les dejasen a descansar en casa de Quang por la mañana, o se los llevaran a buscar un coche, negándoles el tratamiento médico en la forma de antibióticos y analgésicos, cualquiera de las dos opciones que Aníbal eligiese, significaba jugársela, arriesgando la seguridad de sus hombres. Y a Aníbal no le gustaba apostar.

AAA

Fénix se despertó otra vez al amanecer. Cuando Aníbal le oyó agitarse, se levantó y fue a su lado, tocando su frente, encantado de comprobar que ya no estaba ardiendo.

—Hey, chaval, ¿cómo te sientes?

—Bien. Bien. Mucho mejor, gracias —dijo Fénix, con una de sus mejores sonrisas, mirando a su jefe con sus ojos azules todavía idos, pero no tanto como antes. Sí que estaba mejor, porque usó su mano derecha para gesticular mientras hablaba, para enfatizar sus palabras, como le gustaba hacer en cualquier situación, pero esta vez resultaba raro ver el catéter pegado con esparadrapo a su antebrazo—. Ya te digo, ese médico es bueno, muy bueno.

—No es médico. Es un sanador.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no es médico? ¡Tiene que ser un médico! Me puso un gotero, me ha arreglado, y me siento muchísimo mejor. Aunque necesito otra inyección de morfina. Se me está pasando el efecto.

—M.A dijo que te levantaste y te sentaste en la mecedora ayer. Dijo que fue una pasada, como ver levantarse a Lázaro de entre los muertos.

—¿Lázaro? —dijo Fénix, frunciendo el ceño, y luego se rio—. ¡Yo no soy Lázaro! ¿Y tú qué tal estás? ¿Te puso ese doctor una inyección de ese maravilloso anestésico local en tus costillas rotas? ¿Verdad que es fantástico? A mí me quitó el dolor como por arte de magia. Espero que me meta otro chute cuando el efecto de este se pase, junto con la morfina.

—Sí, es la leche —mintió Aníbal, porque no quería empezar una discusión acerca de la falta de anestésico local, quién debería usarlo, y por qué Fénix no iba a tener una segunda dosis completa más tarde.

—¿Me puedes dar un poco de agua, por favor?

—Sí, claro.

Aníbal llenó un vaso de agua en el fregadero y ayudó Fénix a alzar el torso un poco para beberla. Su chico parecía estar respirando bien, y Aníbal pensó que era una especie de milagro que ese trauma en las costillas y el esternón no le hubiese dañado también los pulmones malamente, porque los fragmentos de los huesos fracturados podían haberlos perforado. Justo entonces, mientras Fénix se bebía el agua, Quang entró, todavía con aspecto cansado, pero no tanto como cuando se había retirado a su habitación.

—¿Cómo te sientes esta mañana? —le preguntó Quang.

—Mucho mejor, gracias —dijo Fénix, tumbándose otra vez—. No sé lo que hiciste conmigo, pero tengo que darte las gracias.

—¿Cómo llevas el dolor?

—Todavía lo aguanto, pero creo que el efecto de la morfina se está pasando ya.

—Sí, necesitas un poco más —dijo Quang, preparando la inyección—. Y más antibióticos.

—Debería despertar a los otros —dijo Aníbal—. Tenemos que movernos, porque tengo el mal presentimiento de que los soldados estarán aquí pronto.

—¿Cuál es el plan? —preguntó Fénix mientras Quang usaba la cánula intravenosa que todavía tenía en el brazo derecho para administrarle los medicamentos.

—Encontrar un vehículo, de cualquier clase, y llevarte a un hospital a Hanoi.

—Pensaba que ya no necesitaba ir a un hospital —dijo Fénix, suspirando y relajándose cuando la morfina le hizo efecto otra vez.

—Incluso si te encuentras mejor, quiero que te vean esa herida del abdomen. Deberían hacer radiografías, y una ecografía… Un chequeo completo, vaya, porque no sabemos el daño que ha causado ahí esa barra partida del mando de control. Y también tienen que arreglarte bien el brazo.

—Vaya, si tú lo dices… llévame al hospital entonces. Pero preferiría esperar hasta que lleguemos a casa, a Estados Unidos. Eso sería menos arriesgado para todos.

—Ya veremos. Esa es otra posibilidad, pero sólo si estás estable.

Tia se dejó caer por allí entonces, también con apariencia cansada, bostezando.

—¿Qué tal estáis todos? Prepararé algo de comer rápidamente. Supongo que nos vamos a ir lo antes posible.

—Sí, gracias, Tia. Te ayudaré a encender el fuego —dijo Aníbal.

Mientras hacían eso, apareció M.A ayudando a Murdock, soportando casi todo su peso en su hombro, arrastrándole hasta que se dejó caer en la mecedora otra vez.

—Fénix, ¡estás despierto! —dijo Murdock, feliz de ver a su amigo tan bien—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Estoy bien. El doctor me metió otro chute de morfina. ¡Mola! —dijo, con una voz rara, arrastrando las palabras—. Dile que te ponga uno a ti.

Murdock miró a Quang con ojos suplicantes. Sus analgésicos también habían dejado de hacer efecto, y el hombro le dolía otra vez.

—Sí, tú también necesitas otra dosis —dijo Quang, preparándole las inyecciones. Entonces, le estiró del brazo derecho, y lo puso recto sobre el apoyabrazos de la mecedora—. Ahora, no te muevas.

—Y a mí ¿por qué me pinchas? Eso duele —dijo Murdock, bufando cuando la aguja le atravesó la piel y la vena—. ¿Dónde está mi cánula? Fénix tiene una cánula. ¡Yo también tenía una!

—Te la quité anoche después de darte el suero —dijo Quang sin mirarle, concentrado como estaba en administrar la morfina lentamente, directamente en la vena cefálica.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no podía fiarme de ti. Anoche, parecías la clase de paciente idiota que se quita el tapón de la vía y se desangra estúpidamente durante la noche mientras duerme. O al menos, deja una sangría en la cama, si no se llega a morir porque es tan afortunado que se forma un coágulo dentro del catéter antes de que la palme. Como ya habías perdido mucha sangre, no me podía arriesgar.

Murdock se quedó pensando un momento, y entonces asintió, reconociendo la certeza de esa declaración.

—Hum… tienes razón. Buenas medidas anti-idiotas. Aaaah… esto me sienta tan bieeeen… —dijo entonces, relajándose en la mecedora con los ojos cerrados, como un yonqui sintiendo la heroína correr por sus venas. Era parecido a cuando los médicos del hospital psiquiátrico de veteranos intentaban calmarle con sedantes de caballo, pero sin sentirse tan adormilado—. Buena mierda, sí señor. Ahora ya estoy bien —añadió, arrastrando las palabras como si estuviera borracho. Entonces, intentó ponerse de pie, y hasta consiguió andar un par de pasos, pero estaba demasiado débil y se cayó al suelo de morros, lanzando un grito cuando se golpeó el hombro herido.

—¡Maldito loco! ¡Estás demasiado débil para levantarte sin ayuda! —le gritó M.A, ayudándole a levantarse, arrastrándole a la mecedora otra vez—. ¡Quédate ahí, bien quieto!

Aníbal sopesó las opciones con Tia y M.A. Ella les dijo que el lugar más cercano donde podrían conseguir un coche era un pueblo más grande al otro lado del valle, a unas veinte millas si acortaban por la jungla, o mucho más lejos si seguían la carretera de tierra sin asfaltar.

—Es una buena caminata. No podemos arrastrarles en los travois tan lejos. Bueno, quizá tú si pudieses, M.A, pero yo no creo que pudiera. Y, aunque parece que están mejor esta mañana, ellos no pueden andar por la jungla tantas millas.

—Deberían quedarse aquí —dijo Quang—. No deberíais moverles todavía, sobre todo al guaperas.

—¿A quién? ¿A mí? —dijo Murdock, pero todo el mundo le ignoró.

—Sí, ya lo he pensado, pero es que este es el primer lugar en el que el coronel Shu nos buscará. Dejarles aquí es demasiado arriesgado.

—Hay una pequeña bodega camuflada en esa habitación, donde podrían esconderse —dijo Quang, señalando a su pequeña "ala de hospital."

—Enséñamela.

En el suelo, escondida debajo de uno de los camastros de esa habitación, cubierta por una alfombra, había una trampilla que conducía a una pequeña despensa.

—¿Esto está bien ventilado? ¿Es seguro estar aquí?

—Creo que sí. Puedo mover ahí dos de los camastros, y sus hombres se pueden quedar ahí escondidos fuera de la vista hasta que volváis con el vehículo.

Aníbal no quería dejar atrás a Murdock y a Fénix, pero sabía que en este caso no tenía elección. No podía llevarles con él ahora.

—Está bien. Vamos, en marcha.

AAA

Andar por la jungla sin arrastrar un travois era mucho más fácil. Avanzaban a buena marcha, y Aníbal confiaba en estar de vuelta con un coche antes del anochecer. Tia había insistido en acompañarles el primer tramo a través de la jungla para enseñarles el atajo que acortaría el viaje por lo menos en unas diez millas.

—Desde aquí, seguid este camino hasta que lleguéis a la carretera de tierra otra vez, y entonces torcéis a la derecha. Nghῖa Nhơn está a unas quince millas desde allí.

—Gracias, Tia. Nos has ahorrado mucho tiempo y esfuerzo. Ten cuidado ahora, y por favor, cuida de Murdock y Fénix hasta que regresemos.

—Sí, lo haré, no te preocupes. Hasta la vista.

AAA

Murdock y Fénix descansaron en esa pequeña bodega por unas horas, sin incidentes, hasta que oyeron voces en la casa, hablando en Vietnamita.

—¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué están diciendo? —susurró Fénix, con su corazón latiendo a un ritmo frenético.

—Soldados. Nos están buscando —dijo Murdock, levantándose para escuchar mejor. Del equipo, él era el que tenía una habilidad especial para los idiomas, y el único que había aprendido a hablar vietnamita con fluidez durante la guerra, y no sólo algunas palaras y frases, como los otros.

—Oh, no. Jo, tío. ¡Joder, no! ¡M.A me lo prometió! —dijo Fénix, muy nervioso, incorporándose en el camastro, ignorando el dolor en su abdomen.

—Tranquilo, baja la voz —susurró Murdock, con un dedo sobre sus labios. Tenían una pequeña vela encendida en el reducido espacio, que casi no les daba nada de luz, pero sí lo bastante para que pudiese ver el pánico en la cara de Fénix—. ¡Cálmate y estate callado o te oirán! ¡Y nos queremos que nos oigan!

Fénix se calló inmediatamente, y siguieron escuchando en silencio.

—Quang les está diciendo que no nos ha visto. Creo que se lo han tragado —susurró Murdock de forma casi inaudible.

Su anfitrión se había desecho de todas las evidencias de su presencia, como las vendas y gasas manchadas de sangre, y todos los demás materiales médicos que había usado, quemando todo en el fuego de la cocina, y luego había limpiado y arreglado la choza. Incluso se había acordado de esconder los travois fuera de la vista, compartiendo con los heridos el pequeño espacio de la bodega, y no había dejado ninguna pista que pudiese sugerir que no estaba sólo en la casa.

Murdock y Fénix contuvieron el aliento cuando oyeron pisadas deambulando por la habitación, encima de sus cabezas, pero no pasó nada.

Entonces, una peculiar voz, inconfundible y agresiva, amenazó a Quang de una manera que incluso Fénix entendió.

—Creo que ese es el coronel Shu —murmuró Murdock—, diciéndole a Quang que será mejor que esté diciendo la verdad, o se atenga a las consecuencias. También le está preguntando acerca de Tia. No creo que sepa que se conocen.

Después de otro intercambio de airadas voces, se hizo el silencio. Parecía que los soldados se habían ido de la casa.

—¿Ya está? ¿Se han ido? —dijo Fénix, soltando todo el aire que había retenido en sus pulmones durante un rato, mientras retenía el aliento sin darse cuenta.

—Creo que sí. Pero no te muevas. No hagas nada. Si es seguro, Quang vendrá a decírnoslo.

AAA

Cuando llegaron a la carretera, Aníbal y M.A se pararon a descansar y comer el _Bánh xèo_ que Tia les había preparado rápidamente antes de salir. Ya habían recorrido el trecho más arduo del terreno, y la marcha debería de ser más fácil a partir de ahora, por lo menos mientras tuviesen cuidado de no ser vistos en esa carretera. La torta rellena estaba deliciosa, y sentó muy bien a sus rugientes estómagos vacíos.

—Qué bueno estaba esto, ¿no? —dijo Aníbal, masticando su último bocado.

—Sí, buenísimo.

Aníbal acabo su ración y se quedó inmóvil, pensativo, mirando hacia la jungla.

—M.A, tengo una mala sensación todo el rato. _Jazz_ del malo, ya sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿no? No puedo parar de preguntarme si hemos hecho lo correcto dejándoles ahí.

—Yo creo que sí. Si les estuviésemos arrastrando llevaríamos un montón de millas de retraso. No costaría un montón llegar hasta a ese pueblo. Y no estaban nada cómodos tumbados en esos palos, para nada. Se quejaban de eso.

—No, los travois no parecían muy cómodos. Mierda, espero haber tomado la decisión correcta, y no haberme equivocado.

—Es demasiado tarde para preocuparse por eso ahora, Aníbal, así que no le des más vueltas. Están escondidos, y estarán bien. Venga, sigamos. Cuanto antes lleguemos a un coche, mejor.

Aníbal se levantó y echó a andar por la carretera, y M.A le siguió de cerca.

M.A no quería decirlo, pero él también tenía esa inquietante sensación, la que ellos denominaban " _jazz del malo_ ", que le atormentaba sin parar, sobre todo por la promesa que le había hecho a Fénix, porque si los soldados les descubriesen en esa bodega, esa sería una promesa que no podría cumplir.

AAA

Una media hora después de que los soldados se fuesen, oyeron unas airadas voces gritando y discutiendo, hablando muy rápido, en un vietnamita muy agresivo, tirando y destrozando cosas.

—Joder —dijo Fénix, sintiendo un helado escalofrío recorriendo su espalda, incorporándose en el camastro otra vez, resintiendo las fracturadas costillas ahora que el anestésico local había dejado de hacer efecto por completo—. ¿Han vuelto los soldados? ¿Qué están diciendo ahora?

—Mierda. Sí, han vuelto los soldados. Alguien nos vio anoche, y nos han vendido —dijo Murdock, levantándose otra vez para escuchar más cerca de la trampilla sobre su cabeza.

La discusión y lo gritos en vietnamita continuaron, y entonces, el sonido de los golpes y los gritos de dolor desesperados que les siguieron dejaron a Fénix en un estado de trance, de síndrome post-traumático, temblando involuntariamente por el terror que se apoderó de él, por el horror que había reptado fuera de ese recoveco de su mente donde lo había encerrado por más de quince años. Afortunadamente, se había aliviado otra vez en el orinal esa mañana, y su vejiga y su colon estaban vacíos, o se hubiese meado y cagado encima con el incontrolable reflejo de relajar los esfínteres, paralizado en el sitio por el miedo. Como miembro de el Equipo A, y su hombre de portada, había sido secuestrado y apaleado muchas veces durante los últimos catorce años, si un gran drama, pero ahora estaba de vuelta en Vietnam, acosado por un oficial vietnamita psicópata, y todos esos gritos y golpes le habían devuelto los traumáticos recuerdos que se había esforzado tanto por suprimir, en un flashback muy vívido y real, y perdió la habilidad de razonar, víctima de un terror ciego.

—Están machacando a Quang, preguntándole dónde estamos. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que nos encuentren, porque están destrozando la casa —dijo Murdock, con sus ojos fijos en los de Fénix, reconociendo el horror y la desesperación que ya había visto tantas veces antes en ellos, mientras estaban en el campo de prisioneros de guerra. El horror y la desesperación que reflejaban también sus propios ojos entonces. Se agachó en frente de su amigo y le cogió la cabeza con ambas manos para mirarle directamente a los ojos, a corta distancia—. Fénix, por favor, tienes que ser fuerte. Cálmate y no pierdas la cabeza. ¡No te vuelvas como yo!

—Oh, no, por favor no —dijo Fénix en un tono agudo, cuando su garganta se cerró en un apretado nudo debido al miedo, mientras temblaba y sacudía la cabeza de lado a lado cuando Murdock le soltó, negando firmemente con ella—. ¡No quiero que me torturen otra vez!

—Yo tampoco, Fénix, yo tampoco —dijo Murdock, abrazando a su amigo para consolarle, ignorando el dolor en su hombro cuando Fénix se apoyó en él.

—¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡No podré soportarlo!

—Sí, sí que puedes, y lo harás. Ahora saca el brazo del cabestrillo, y pretende que no estás herido. No les muestres ninguna debilidad.

Sacó su propio brazo del vendaje primero y luego ayudó a Fénix a sacar el brazo roto del suyo, estirándole las mangas hasta las muñecas para cubrir el vendaje y la férula. Entonces dobló los dos pedazos de tela y se los metió en los anchos bolsillos interiores de su chaqueta de piloto. Después estiró de las solapas de la ligera chaqueta caqui de explorador de Fénix, alineando sus dos lados—. Abróchatela para esconder las manchas de sangre de tu camisa.

Fénix le miró con la boca abierta, alucinado de ver como Murdock conservaba la cabeza despejada en un momento de crisis como ese, cuando la mayoría de las veces no distinguía la realidad de una serie de dibujos animados de la tele. Ese hombre que tenía ahora delante le recordaba al Murdock que había conocido al principio de la guerra, antes de que las desventuras y penalidades que pasó en ella le volviesen tarumba.

Después de ayudar a Fénix con los botones, Murdock miró al agujero en su chaqueta de piloto, que era muy obvio, con toda esa sangre seca alrededor, sobre su hombro izquierdo, que coincidía con las marcas de sangre en la camiseta que llevaba debajo. Al contrario que Fénix, no tenía manera de esconder esas manchas, así que decidió ignorarlas.

—¡Mierda! ¡Tienen a Tia! —dijo entonces, levantándose otra vez, escuchando atentamente a la discusión del piso de arriba—. Quang ha resistido como un jabato, pero ahora les dirá dónde estamos, y no se lo podré reprochar.

Fénix tragó saliva, todavía intentando recuperar el control y dejar de temblar.

—Joder.

—Ya vienen. Agárrate. Y sé fuerte —dijo Murdock, sentándose otra vez en el camastro cuando los soldados movieron los muebles y finalmente abrieron la trampilla.

AAAAA


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Cuando Tia llegó al pequeño pueblo se encontró con vehículos militares aparcados por todas partes. En vez de darse la vuelta para escapar sin ser detectada, intentó acercarse a la choza de Quang para ver qué estaba pasando. Desde una distancia menor, pudo oír sus gritos cuando le apaleaban, mientras le preguntaban por el paradero de los americanos, pero él no les contestaba.

Sucedió demasiado rápido para que pudiese reaccionar adecuadamente, con todo su entrenamiento de Kung Fu: mientras dudaba, preguntándose que podría hacer para ayudarle, un soldado le puso una pistola en la cabeza y le hizo andar hasta la casa, con las manos en alto.

—¡Mira lo que me he encontrado ahí fuera! —dijo el soldado vietnamita en su lengua—. ¡La traidora mestiza americana!

Cuando la vio, el coronel Shu le estiró del pelo a Quang, levantando su cabeza hacia atrás para que pudiese verla.

—¡Ya está bien, dime dónde están, o mataré a esa puta! —gritó Shu en vietnamita

Horrorizada, Tia pudo ver como el amigo de su madre se había llevado una tremenda paliza, porque su cara estaba hinchada y sangraba por la nariz, la boca, y por algunos otros cortes, y parecía deformado, con esos párpados tan hinchados.

—Déjala en paz —dijo Quang con una débil y temblorosa voz nasal, escupiendo un poco de sangre y un diente suelto.

—¡¿Dónde están?! —insistió el coronel Shu, sacudiendo la cabeza de Quang—. ¿Por qué insistes en no decírmelo? ¿Qué te importan en realidad?

—Te lo diré, pero sólo si la dejas en paz.

—¡Vamos, dímelo o la mataré! ¡Yo no negocio!

El coronel le hizo una seña al soldado que la sujetaba, que puso la pistola en su sien, agarrándola más fuerte, doblando su brazo a su espalda. Entonces, Quang se rindió.

—Están en la bodega. Hay una trampilla camuflada bajo una de las camas.

—No ha sido tan difícil, ¿no? —dijo el coronel Shu, riéndose cuando le empujó hacia adelante, golpeando su cara contra el suelo, dejándole seco. Luego, cuando Shu se levantó, le pateó la cabeza con su bota militar.

Tia gritó y corrió al lado de Quang cuando el soldado que la retenía la soltó. Todos la ignoraron, ajetreados como estaban ocupándose de los soldados americanos.

AAA

Arrastraron a Fénix fuera de la pequeña bodega el primero, y sin ceremonias le soltaron como a un fardo encima de la vieja silla de la habitación principal, donde Aníbal y M.A habían estado sentados antes, y entonces le estiraron de los brazos hacia atrás para atárselos a la espalda, detrás del respaldo. Fénix echó la cabeza y parte del torso hacia adelante, con la barbilla casi rozando su pecho, mientras sofocaba un grito de dolor con los ojos cerrados, resoplando a través de sus dientes apretados. Con su mente funcionando a toda pastilla, frenética, finalmente recuperó el control sobre su miedo y ese pánico que no se podía permitir mostrar, y trató de no dejar escapar ningún sonido que pusiese de manifiesto su sufrimiento y su angustia, ni siquiera un suave gemido, porque no quería que se fijasen en su brazo roto. O en ninguna de sus heridas, en ningún caso.

Cuando le arrastraban desde la bodega, se había percatado de la presencia en la habitación del coronel psicópata que había torturado y matado al General Fulbright. En ese mismo momento, ese cabrón se estaba probablemente acercando a él desde el otro lado de la habitación, preguntándose dónde pegarle primero, así que trató de pasar lo más desapercibido posible, bajo las circunstancias, centrándose en respirar y en las técnicas de manejo del dolor que había usado tantas veces antes, todavía con los ojos cerrados. Pero por más que quisiese, sería imposible no ser el centro de atención. Imposible, por más que pretendiese no estar allí.

 _Puñetazo al hígado, puñetazo al hígado,_ repetía en su cabeza, como un mantra. _Eso, o una patada en los huevos._

Nunca hubiese imaginado que desearía llevarse uno de esos golpes devastadores, pero con su machacado plexo solar, y la herida abierta en su abdomen, el hígado era el lugar de su torso que menos le preocupaba, a no ser que le pegaran en la cara, pero tampoco quería que le machacasen la cara. Su cara era su herramienta, y tenía que conservarla lo más intacta posible. Un golpe al hígado sería lo mejor, lo más llevadero.

Como auto consuelo, pensó que el malvado, diminuto cabrón al mando no era como M.A, así que no tenía nada de lo que preocuparse. Esa miniatura amarilla le pegaría como una niñita, y probablemente se rompería la mano intentando romperle las costillas que ya tenía rotas… Ojalá.

Con los ojos todavía cerrados, podía oír a Murdock resistiéndose y balbuceando cosas sin sentido cuando le sentaron en la mecedora, no lejos de su lado. Al contrario que él, el chiflado piloto estaba dando guerra, y Fénix deseó que no antagonizase al psicópata. Pero no pudo decírselo, porque justo entonces, cuando estaba a punto de abrir la boca para rogarle a Murdock que se callase, su deseo fue concedido, y el coronel Shu le descargó un duro puñetazo en su flanco derecho, hacia la espalda, bajo las costillas, un golpe que sonó a compacto cuando le machacó el hígado, con un ruido sordo. El tremendo golpe hizo que Fénix diese una sacudida hacia arriba, y entonces inclinó el torso hacia adelante, resoplando y gruñendo, tratando de proteger su costado, sin aliento otra vez y casi desvaneciéndose en esa silla inmediatamente, como un boxeador noqueado por uno de esos traidores y fulminantes golpes laterales al costado derecho.

Desafortunadamente, ese odioso, enano cabrón, era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba.

Fénix dejó escapar una especie de risita irónica, que semejaba más a un bufido, acompañada de una sonrisa amarga de desesperación, porque esa clase de dolor no podía denominarse "mejor" o "más llevadero", de ninguna manera. La onda de choque de ese terrible golpe se había extendido por todo su ya maltrecho y dolorido abdomen, elevando su sufrimiento a un nuevo nivel.

—¿Eso te ha hecho reír? —dijo el coronel Shu en inglés, agarrando a Fénix del cuello, por debajo de la barbilla, empujando su cabeza hacia atrás con mano de hierro.

 _Definitivamente más fuerte de lo que aparenta, el hijo de puta._

—No, la verdad es que no. Continúa, por favor —murmuró Fénix con dificultad mientras el coronel le estrujaba la garganta, abriendo los ojos un poco para mirarle, todavía intentando esconder su miedo, usando una actitud desafiante como escudo.

El siguiente golpe, que casi le rompió los huesos de la mejilla, le volteó a un lado, y se calló abajo con silla y todo, con las manos todavía atadas al respaldo, cascándose la cabeza con el suelo. La oscura y acogedora nube que ya pululaba a su alrededor después del primer puñetazo bajó de golpe entonces, envolviéndole como una impenetrable niebla negra. Fénix dio la bienvenida a esa oscuridad, encantado de volver a caer en la indolora inconsciencia, pero mientras se desvanecía, todavía tuvo tiempo de oír el grito de Murdock.

—¡Déjale en paz, maldito hijo de puta!

Murdock se agitaba en la mecedora, estirando de las cuerdas que ataban sus brazos a los reposabrazos de la silla, ignorando el dolor en su hombro. ¡Maldito psicópata! No podía dejar que ese cabrón torturase a Fénix. Su colega ya tenía bastantes dificultades para sobrellevar el dolor que sufría con sus heridas. No necesitaba más golpes ni más huesos rotos, y todavía menos, ningún daño adicional a su hermosa cara, porque el equipo necesitaba su bella cara "marca Fénix" intacta.

 _¡No le pegues en la cara! ¡O en ningún otro sitio! ¡No le toques!_

El coronel Shu se le acercó rápidamente, con tolerancia-cero para los insultos escrita por todo su malvado, agrio semblante. En seguida vio la mancha de sangre en la chaqueta de Murdock, y sin mediar palabra, le pegó un puñetazo en el hombro, justo sobre la herida de bala. La inercia de ese impulso empezó a balancear la mecedora.

Cuando el piloto hizo honor a su apodo "Loco Aullador," debido a su grito desesperado y revienta-tímpanos, el coronel detuvo la mecedora, apoyando su mano izquierda en el respaldo, y con la derecha le retiró la chaqueta hacia atrás para descubrir la herida. Entonces le agarró el hombro sobre la camiseta llena de sangre, apretando sin piedad. Su férrea mano hizo presa en la herida como una tenaza, hincando el pulgar derecho en el agujero de bala, bastante profundo, retorciéndolo dentro. El aullido agonizante de Murdock no duró mucho más después de eso, porque se desmayó debido al insoportable dolor casi inmediatamente.

—Debiluchos americanos… Blandengues, como la gelatina —dijo en vietnamita, con una risita despectiva—. ¡Despertadles!

AAA

Fénix volvió en sí lentamente, con una sensación de frío y de estar calado hasta los huesos, justo a tiempo para ver como los soldados le arrojaban un cubo de agua fría a Murdock, golpeándole con el líquido en plena cara. El piloto también se despertó entonces, sobresaltado, tosiendo el agua que se había colado a la fuerza en su nariz y boca.

—Hola otra vez —dijo el coronel Shu, agarrando de nuevo a Fénix por el cuello, como antes, bajo su mandíbula, otra vez volviendo su cabeza hacia arriba con esa férrea mano—. No llegué a preguntarte nada antes, porque te desmayaste como una nenaza.

El teniente tragó saliva como pudo, con su cara hinchándose y enrojeciendo rápidamente, debido a la presión ejercida sobre los vasos sanguíneos del cuello por esa presa que le ahogaba, pero le sostuvo la mirada al psicópata esta vez bastante bien, tratando de no mostrar el miedo que en verdad le paralizaba. Lo que fuera que ese coronel iba a preguntarle ahora, no podría responderle, en parte porque estaba demasiado asustado para articular palabra, y no simplemente porque no quisiese hacerlo.

—¿Dónde están los otros? El hombre del pelo blanco y ese negro gordo.

—Yo que tú no le llamaría "gordo" a M.A—dijo Murdock, tratando de desviar la atención de Shu sobre Fénix—. Podrías librarte si simplemente le llamaras "bien desarrollado", como mucho. "Fuerte" sería mucho más acertado, o "corpulento", quizás.

Sus palabras hicieron que Fénix soltase una especie de risita nerviosa a destiempo, que encolerizó al psicópata coronel incluso más. Shu soltó su cuello y les hizo señas a sus hombres. Uno de los soldados le desató las manos a Fénix mientras otro accionaba la manivela de la bomba de agua del fregadero.

 _Oh, no. Tortura acuática_ , pensó Fénix, plenamente consciente de lo que estaba por venir. Esa era una de las rutinas favoritas del Viet Cong. Ya la había sufrido unas cuantas veces cuando estuvo en el campo de prisioneros de guerra, sintiendo la angustia de no poder respirar. Ser llevado al borde del ahogamiento y la asfixia repetidamente era la clase de tortura que hacía que muchos hombres capitulasen por la desesperada necesidad de tomar otra bocanada de aire, a cualquier precio. Desde esas traumáticas experiencias, muchas veces se había despertado en medio de la noche cubierto en sudor y con una sensación de ahogo, boqueando como un pez intentando respirar, mientras sufría una pesadilla. Pero nunca se lo había contado a nadie, y mucho menos a sus compañeros del Equipo A.

Dos soldados le llevaron en volandas hasta el fregadero, con sus pies arrastrando detrás de él, barriendo el suelo a su paso, porque sus piernas estaban de repente tan débiles por el dolor y el miedo, que no podían soportar su propio peso. Le sujetaron allí casi a pulso mientras el psicópata le repetía la misma pregunta otra vez.

—¿Dónde están los otros? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Incluso si Fénix hubiese querido contestar a las preguntas, no le dejaron, porque empujaron su cabeza dentro del fregadero inmediatamente, sin darle la oportunidad de tomar aire. Se resistió bajo el agua, gruñendo y agitándose, hasta que recordó el truco de la supervivencia: relajarse y aguantar la respiración, sin gritar ni forcejear, sincronizando sus respiraciones perfectamente con los momentos en que fuese sacado del agua. Porque al final le sacarían, siempre, incluso si sentía que no iba a ser capaz de contener la respiración por otro miserable segundo. Siempre acabarían por sacarle la cabeza del agua, aunque pareciese que ese momento no iba a llegar nunca. A no ser que se hubiesen cansado de jugar con él y quisiesen matarle, claro... Pero no era el caso todavía. Esta vez, sólo estaban empezando.

Bajo el agua, podía oír los gritos apagados y distorsionados de Murdock, insultando a los soldados, hasta que de repente se calló, probablemente tras recibir un puñetazo en plena boca para que dejase de increparles.

Cuando al fin le sacaron la cabeza del agua, Fénix tomó aire inmediatamente, concentrándose en seguir la secuencia correctamente, y entonces el coronel le preguntó otra vez lo mismo. Esta vez, sin embargo, le dieron unos pocos segundos para contestar, pero como no lo hizo, volvieron a empujar su cabeza dentro del agua sin contemplaciones. Al empujarle, uno de los soldados estiró de su brazo roto, retorciendo la improvisada férula, y Fénix jadeó de dolor justo al entrar en contacto con el agua, tragando una buena cantidad. Y eso sí que le pareció estar ahogándose. Forcejeó bajo el agua entonces, gritando, pero sólo consiguió aspirar más y más agua en sus pulmones, y cuanto más luchaba, más fuerte le agarraban del brazo roto, en un círculo vicioso.

 _Ya está, me voy a morir_ , pensó, rindiéndose cuando la nube negra flotó a su alrededor una vez más.

Se quedó quieto entonces, sin forcejear más, y los soldados le soltaron la cabeza, que quedó sumergida en el agua.

—¡Sacadle de ahí! —ladró el coronel Shu en vietnamita. En todos sus años de experiencia administrando dolor y torturando a la gente, nunca había visto a nadie rendirse tan rápidamente, sólo tras la segunda inmersión forzada.

Los soldados sacaron a Fénix del fregadero y le tiraron al suelo, donde se cayó pesadamente, desmadejado como una muñeca de trapo.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, sacadle el agua de los pulmones! —gritó Murdock entonces, cuando se recuperó del golpe que le había partido el labio.

El coronel asintió, y uno de los soldados inclinó a Fénix a un lado, sobre un costado, palmeando en su espalda fuertemente unas cuantas veces hasta que tosió algo de agua y empezó a respirar otra vez.

—¡Quitadle la ropa! —ordenó el coronel Shu en vietnamita.

Cuando los soldados le quitaron a Fénix la camisa y la chaqueta empapadas, revelando los vendajes que cubrían sus heridas y la férula del brazo, el coronel mostró la sonrisa más sádica que Murdock había visto jamás. Y había visto unas cuantas. Ese hombre era un psicópata que se llevaría un regalito instantáneo en la forma de una camisa de fuerza si alguna vez visitaba su hospital de veteranos.

—Esa es la razón de por qué se está desmayando todo el tiempo, porque ya estaba herido antes de empezar. Dejadle por ahora —dijo el coronel en vietnamita, centrando su atención en Murdock—. Quizá tú me puedas decir dónde están el hombre del pelo blanco y el negro gordo.

—Ya te he dicho que llamarle _gordo_ no es una buena idea. No insistas. Te romperá la cara cuando se entere.

—¿Cómo, así? —dijo el coronel Shu, soltándole un durísimo golpe a la nariz, que crujió bajo sus nudillos.

Murdock aulló otra vez de dolor, gimiendo mientras la sangre manaba a borbotones de sus orificios nasales. Antes de romperle la nariz ya estaba sangrando, con un labio partido tras ese puñetazo para que se callara la boca cuando se quejó de cómo trataban a Fénix. Desde ese momento, se retiró al asilo del parque de atracciones particular de su enrevesada mente, en una realidad alternativa libre de dolor y llena de confort y consuelo, y sus palabras y su comportamiento dejaron de tener sentido para cualquiera que se encontrase en el mundo exterior, sin acceso directo al interior de su cabeza. El coronel siguió golpeándole sin piedad, irritado por todas esas tonterías acerca del algodón de azúcar y el pastelero que repartía magdalenas.

 _"Do you know the muffin man…. the muffin man… the muffin man…?"_ _(conoces al repartidor de magdalenas… el hombre de las magdalenas… el hombre de las magdalenas…)_ cantaba Murdock entre golpes.

—¡Déjale en paz! ¿No ves que está mal de la cabeza? —gritó Tia, incapaz de seguir mirando el castigo en silencio. La cara de Murdock se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en una amorfa masa sanguinolenta, similar a la de Quang.

El coronel Shu dejó de pegar a Murdock, y este se quedó con la cabeza colgando hacia adelante, mientras la mecedora seguía balanceándose con la inercia, semiinconsciente pero todavía murmurando alguna palabra perdida, con sangre brotando desde su nariz como una fuente, escurriéndose cuello abajo hasta llegar a la camiseta ya empapada, tiñéndola de rojo. Shu se volvió para mirar a Tia, que estaba todavía al lado de Quang, sentada en el suelo.

—Y ¿qué pasa contigo? ¿Sabes tú dónde están?

—¡No! Se fueron esta mañana, dejándoles atrás. ¡Americanos bastardos y egoístas! ¡Son todos iguales! No van a volver.

—¿De verdad? ¿Eso crees?

—Les dejaron atrás, abandonados a su suerte, como mi padre dejó abandonada a mi madre embarazada. ¡Les odio! ¡A todos! ¡Sólo quieren salvar su propio culo!

—Creo que mientes, pero ya me dirás la verdad. Pronto. Ya me encargaré.

El coronel se volvió para ladrar algunas órdenes en vietnamita a sus hombres, cabreado porque la diversión se había acabado por segunda vez, y todavía no había conseguido ninguna información sobre esos americanos. Pero sólo por el momento. Volvería a intentarlo otra vez en la prisión. Muchas veces. Tantas veces como necesitase, o quisiese.

—¡Llevadles con los otros! ¡Y a ella también!

Cuatro soldados se encargaron de arrastrar los cuerpos inconscientes de los americanos hasta uno de los camiones, mientras otro hizo andar a Tia hasta el mismo camión a punta de pistola.

Shu ordenó quedarse a algunos de sus soldados, vigilando la casa para coger a los otros si regresaban, y de camino a la puerta, se paró al lado del cuerpo magullado de Quang. Estaba sangrando, hecho un ovillo en el suelo, cerca de la puerta, inmóvil.

—¡Te hemos permitido vivir tanto tiempo sólo porque eres un sanador, capitalista traidor! —dijo Shu en vietnamita, dándole una dura patada otra vez, antes de escupirle—. ¡Cúrate a ti mismo si puedes, hijo de puta!

Shu salió de la choza entonces, riendo, y todos los soldados le siguieron, dejando a Quang solo, apenas con vida.

AAA

De camino a la prisión, el coronel Shu se miró la mano derecha. Estaba hinchada, y le dolía. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo: se dejaba llevar y se dañaba las manos malamente mientras golpeaba a los prisioneros, porque no sabía cuándo parar. Pero no sería lo mismo si ordenase a sus soldados que les apalearan por él. Tenía que ser él, porque el subidón que le provocaba infligir daño era mucho más gratificante si él repartía los golpes personalmente. Por eso le gustaba usar la caña, el látigo y todas las demás herramientas de tortura además de sus puños: para darles un merecido descanso a sus manos doloridas.

Ahora, con el guapito, tenía un montón de posibilidades para causar dolor con un mínimo esfuerzo, porque ese hombre tenía heridas en su pecho y abdomen, y un brazo roto. ¡Prometía un montón!

El psicópata masoquista sonrió interiormente, sólo de pensarlo, excitado como un niño con un juguete nuevo.

AAAAA


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Tia estaba encantada de que no le hubiesen atado las manos, ni le hubiesen sujetado de algún otro modo, porque esperaba que eso le diese la oportunidad de escapar. Estaba sentada en una de las bancadas laterales del camión, entre dos soldados, y tenía a otro sentado enfrente, apuntándole con su pistola. A través de la parte trasera del camión, que era un modelo abierto al exterior, podía ver el jeep que les seguía, con el coronel Shu en el asiento del pasajero. Los dos americanos yacían inconscientes en medio del camión, tirados a sus pies. Los soldados no se habían preocupado de volver a vestir a Fénix, y simplemente habían dejado su camisa y su chaqueta a su lado, arrebulladas, formando un pequeño montículo. Tras los golpes y la angustiosa experiencia en el fregadero, y ahora con el torso desnudo en contacto con el frío y sucio suelo metálico del camión, Fénix estaba en shock, sufriendo temblores de hipotermia.

—¿No vais a ponerle la ropa? —preguntó Tia en vietnamita.

—No —dijo el soldado que tenía en frente.

—¿Puedo ponérsela yo?

—¿Por qué?

—Porque se está quedando frío. Mírale como tiembla.

—¿Y a ti que te importa?

—Quizá no debería importarme, pero este bastardo me da pena, porque está herido. Y además, no os va a durar mucho para serle útil a tu coronel si coge una neumonía. Piénsalo.

—Está bien. Ponle la ropa. Sin trucos —dijo el soldado, que no quería arriesgarse a sufrir la furia del coronel si ese hombre se moría demasiado pronto. Tensó el dedo en el gatillo entonces, siguiendo todos los movimientos de la chica.

Tia se agachó al lado de Fénix, intentando conservar el equilibrio mientras le ponía la camisa, porque el camión se agitaba violentamente mientras avanzaban por esa carretera de tierra llena de baches. A mitad de tarea, mientras le metía los brazos en las mangas de la chaqueta, de repente dio un salto, con un movimiento totalmente inesperado. Antes de que ninguno de los soldados pudiese reaccionar, se agarró al borde superior de la parte de atrás del camión con ambas manos, y tomando impulso con los pies sobre el canto de la plegada rampa trasera, se subió arriba dando una voltereta hacia atrás, aterrizando en el techo de lona. Cuando el soldado reaccionó, disparando su pistola, ya se había esfumado.

AAA

El coronel Shu no podía dar crédito a sus ojos. Esa mujer se había subido al techo del camión sin ningún esfuerzo aparente, en un momento. Columpiándose como una habilidosa mona, había aterrizado de pie en la lona del techo, y entonces había saltado, rodando sobre el suelo, y había desaparecido en la jungla. Le dio tanta rabia que cogió su pistola y desde el jeep disparó todas las balas a la maleza de la selva, a ciegas, en el punto por donde había desaparecido. Todos los vehículos del convoy se detuvieron, y el coronel ordenó a sus hombres que la encontraran, pero tras una rápida búsqueda, lo dejaron. No la encontraban por ninguna parte, y no había dejado ninguna huella que pudiesen seguir. Se la había tragado la selva.

—¿Quién es el responsable de esto? —gritó el coronel, blandiendo la pistola.

—Lo siento mucho, coronel —dijo el sargento que había estado apuntando a Tia con su arma, tartamudeando, acobardado por la mirada severa y enojada que le echó su superior—. Fue muy rápida. No tuve tiempo de…

De repente, el coronel Shu levantó la pistola y le apuntó a la cara, cortándole la palabra. El soldado se quedó pálido como una sábana, y cerró los ojos con una mueca aterrorizada, hasta que oyó el chasquido de un arma descargada al disparar, y una risa perversa. No le encontró la maldita gracia.

—¡Deberías poner más atención, idiota! ¡Tienes suerte de que no me quedasen más balas, pero tú ya deberías de haberlo sabido antes de cagarte en los pantalones! Aunque no me malinterpretes con esta broma, sargento, porque no te vas a librar: te haré pagar por esto, puedes estar seguro— dijo el coronel, dándose la vuelta para volver al jeep—. Venga, vámonos. Si esa mona vuelve al pueblo, ya la cogerán. Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo con esto.

Los otros soldados enviaron miradas de simpatía al soldado todavía en shock, antes de volver a sus puestos. El sargento volvió a subir al camión lentamente, caminando como si fuese un hombre condenado a muerte. ¿Cómo era posible que ese hombre tan vil pudiese abusar de todo el mundo a su alrededor, incluidas sus propias tropas, sin consecuencias? Escapaba a su comprensión. Podría estar ahora mismo tirado en el suelo con una bala en la cabeza y a nadie le importaría una mierda.

AAA

Murdock empezó a recuperar la consciencia mientras los soldados le arrastraban por un pasillo largo y oscuro. La primera cosa que registró fue el dolor en su hombro malherido mientras le estiraban de los brazos. Entonces, cuando intentaba abrir los ojos para ver lo que le rodeaba, se pararon abruptamente. Oyó el familiar sonido de unas llaves y el chirrido de una puerta de metal al abrirse, y de repente, se dio un leñazo contra el duro suelo cuando le arrojaron dentro de una celda, gimiendo de dolor al estrellarse contra su hombro izquierdo. Poco después, oyó el ruido que hizo otro cuerpo al caer al suelo a su lado. Como no oyó a nadie quejarse, asumió que ese ruido sordo lo había hecho el cuerpo de su amigo, todavía inconsciente, pero no pudo abrir los ojos del todo para echarle un vistazo, todavía luchando para salir de su propia zona oscura y despejar su embotada cabeza.

—Joder, mirad que mala pinta tienen estos dos —dijo una voz distante.

—¿Quiénes son? Parecen americanos.

—No lo sé. ¿Soldados? ¿Están todavía capturando soldados?

—No llevan uniforme.

Murdock sitió el tacto de unas manos dándole la vuelta y reaccionó defendiéndose como un loco, soltando furiosos puñetazos a ciegas.

—¡Hey, hey, hey! Por Dios, cálmate, hombre. ¡Sólo tratamos de ayudarte!

Más manos se unieron al primer par para sujetarle, inmovilizándole en el suelo, y entonces el enfurecido piloto abrió sus hinchados ojos.

—Hey, ¿estás ya del todo con nosotros? —dijo el hombre que se inclinaba sobre él, sentado a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, mientras le sacudía una suave bofetada para despertarle del todo—. Estamos tratando de ayudarte, tío. Relájate.

—¿Quién eres? —dijo Murdock, dejando de luchar y retorcerse, y los otros aflojaron un poco la presión de sus agarres sobre él, pero sin soltarle del todo.

—Capitán J.K Harlow, Fuerzas Aéreas Estadounidenses. ¿Y tú?

—Capitán H.M Murdock, del ejército de tierra, División Aérea.

—¿Un águila de la 101? —dijo Harlow, bastante excitado.

—Sí —dijo Murdock, parpadeando. Le soltaron entonces, y se llevó una mano a su dolorida nariz fracturada, gruñendo cuando se la tocó—. Arrgh. Joder, como duele esto.

—¡Genial! Yo también soy piloto. Estos son el Teniente R.P Scott y el Mayor J.D Conley, del ejército de tierra. Mirad esto, chicos: ¡un águila de la 101! Eran los mejores.

—Sí, un aguilucho con un ala y un pico rotos… Jack, deberías arreglarle la nariz —dijo uno de los hombres que estaban detrás de él, en segundo plano. Murdock le miró, preguntándose qué habría pasado con su ojo izquierdo, que estaba cubierto por un parche.

—Sí. Por favor, déjame que te la arregle. Te va a doler un montón, pero luego te encontrarás mucho mejor, te lo prometo. No te preocupes, he hecho esto un montón de veces, ya soy un experto —dijo Harlow. Ayudó a Murdock a sentarse, y los otros se encargaron de sostenerle en esa posición erguida—. Sujetadle bien. Que no se mueva.

Uno de los hombres le sujetó los brazos mientras el otro le inmovilizó la cabeza mirando al frente, sosteniéndole desde atrás. Antes de que pudiera negarse, Harlow le agarró la rota nariz y la desplazó hacia la izquierda, trayéndola de vuelta al centro con un fuerte crujido, recolocando el hueso nasal fracturado en su sitio. Murdock gritó entonces, intentando liberarse, pero le sujetaron hasta que paró de forcejear, cuando se dio cuenta de que ese hombre tenía razón: le había dolido mucho inicialmente, pero ahora se sentía mejor, y ya no le dolía tanto.

—Gracias, supongo.

—No hay de qué. Ese labio partido podría arreglártelo con un par de puntos, pero no tengo nada con qué dártelos.

Los hombres soltaron a Murdock otra vez, y uno de ellos se acercó a echarle un vistazo a Fénix.

—Este tío guaperas no parece que esté muy bien.

—A juzgar por el estado de tu cara, supongo que has tenido tu primer asalto con el coronel Shu —dijo Harlow, preocupado por lo hinchada y amoratada que estaba la cara de Murdock, y por toda la sangre seca en su ropa—. Y has perdido.

—Sí. Ese hijo de puta me ha roto la nariz.

—¿Y qué pasa con tu hombro? ¿Un disparo?

—Sí. Un agujero, nada más. Sangró un montón, pero ahora está bien. Bueno, a no ser que ese cabrón se dedique a meterme un dedo dentro.

—Échame una mano, James. Llevemos al guapito a esa cama —dijo Scott.

—Se llama Fénix.

—¿Fénix? Sí, supongo que le pega, pero, ¿no tiene otro nombre? —dijo Scott.

—Teniente Templeton Peck, Fuerzas Especiales, también de la División 101. Tened cuidado cuando le mováis. Tiene unas cuantas costillas rotas, un brazo roto, y heridas en el abdomen.

—Vaya, ese psicópata ha estado ocupado —dijo Harlow, tendiéndole la mano a Murdock para ayudarle a levantarse.

—Nos estrellamos con un helicóptero. Sus heridas no tienen nada que ver con ese maníaco. Pero casi le ahoga en un fregadero.

—Sí, eso le pega, lo suele hacer.

Fénix se quejó cuando le levantaron, gimoteando.

—Se está despertando —dijo Murdock, tomando la mano de Harlow para levantarse. Una vez arriba trastabilló, sintiéndose débil y mareado después de perder tanta sangre otra vez, y Harlow le cogió antes de que se cayese.

—Hey, cuidado. No te preocupes, te tengo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estáis aquí?

—Yo, desde octubre de 1972. El mayor ha estado aquí más tiempo, desde enero de 1971.

—¿De verdad?

—¿Qué día es hoy?

—5 de junio de 1986.

—¿Qué? ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede hacer tanto tiempo! ¡Me estás mintiendo!

—No. Lo siento, esa es la fecha.

—¡Joder! Tengo una niña pequeña en casa. ¡Debe de ser ya una adolescente! —dijo Harlow, soltando a Murdock, paseándose como un demente con las manos a la cabeza y lágrimas en los ojos—. Mierda. Hemos perdido la noción del tiempo completamente. ¡Pensaba que habrían pasado ocho o nueve años como mucho, no catorce!

Mientras Murdock avanzaba tambaleándose hacia su amigo, la puerta se abrió de repente y el coronel Shu entró en la celda, seguido de cuatro soldados armados que se abrieron en abanico, vigilando a los prisioneros, apuntándoles directamente con sus armas.

Murdock se paró a mitad de camino, y al instante pudo percibir el pánico en la cara de los tres prisioneros de guerra americanos, que tenían una expresión similar a la de Fénix en aquella bodega. Los tres se arrodillaron en el sitio rápidamente, con las cabezas gachas, sin hacer contacto visual con el coronel, totalmente sometidos.

 _¿Pero qué…?_

—¡A cuatro patas! —gritó el coronel, y los tres soldados americanos obedecieron inmediatamente, dejándose caer en su manos y rodillas, al momento.

Murdock no podía creerlo. Miró a los prisioneros con la boca abierta, alucinado. Se comportaban como perros maltratados y apaleados, temblando en una esquina con los rabos entre las piernas, meándose de miedo al ver a su abusivo dueño. Y estaba claro que esa malvada figura que se cernía sobre ellos blandiendo una caña, esa minúscula excusa de ser humano, era su amo y señor.

 _¿Dónde está vuestra dignidad, tíos? ¡Levantaos!_

—¿Por qué estás todavía levantado? —rugió el coronel Shu, parándose enfrente de Murdock—. A cuatro patas. ¡Ahora!

Murdock miró a esa rabiosa cara desde arriba, porque era mucho más alto que el coronel, paralizado en el sitio por esa desconcertante situación, pero reacio a seguir sus instrucciones. Mientras vacilaba, Shu le asestó un fuerte bastonazo con la caña, y cuando se dobló hacia adelante por el intenso dolor en su abdomen, le arreó seguidamente un duro golpe en la espalda usando las dos manos juntas como una maza, con una fuerza descomunal, una fuerza que era difícil creer que alguien con un cuerpo tan pequeño y delgado pudiese ejercer. Murdock se desplomó, cayendo al suelo sobre sus manos y rodillas, a cuatro patas, como el malvado coronel había ordenado, con la respiración cortada, teniendo dificultades para tomar aire. Entonces, el diabólico coronel caminó entre los prisioneros de guerra para llegar hasta Fénix, pateando a dos de ellos en el estómago, golpeando al tercero con la caña en la espalda, dejando tras de sí una estela de cuerpos retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo, conforme avanzaba.

—¿Y qué pasa contigo, guapito?

Fénix le miró, parpadeando, todavía despertándose, aún no plenamente consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. Cuando volvió en sí y reconoció a ese hombre trató de controlar su miedo visceral, pero no pudo reprimir un destello de horror en sus ahora ultra-abiertos ojos azules.

—Medio muerto, ¿eh? —dijo el coronel, agarrándole de la solapa para arrastrarle fuera de la desvencijada cama, levantándole para después dejarle caer en el suelo, donde colapsó, boca abajo, golpeándose otra vez el lastimado torso y el brazo roto. Aparte del gruñido inicial, no tuvo mucho tiempo para quejarse, porque el ruin comandante le pateó el flanco derecho, golpeando el hígado que ya había machacado previamente. Ese tremendo golpe contundente a su víscera ya inflamada hizo que Fénix se desmayase inmediatamente por el shock traumático, y que no sintiese el siguiente golpe, el azote de la hiriente caña al fustigar su espalda.

El coronel Shu estaba decepcionado por la ausencia de los esperados gemidos, gritos, y revolcones de dolor, así que agarró a Fénix del pelo y estiró de su cabeza hacia atrás para verle la cara. Al darse cuenta de que estaba otra vez inconsciente, dejó escapar un decepcionado gruñido y le soltó la cabeza, que se estampó en el suelo como si fuera un ladrillo.

—Debiluchos americanos blandengues —dijo por segunda vez, negando con la cabeza. Entonces apuntó con la caña a los prisioneros de guerra—. Ahora, vosotros tres les vais a contar las reglas a los nuevos. Decidles que pronto aprenderán todo lo que vosotros ya habéis aprendido: que cada hombre tiene un límite y que yo encontraré el suyo, como encontré el vuestro. Y entonces serán míos. Decidles que yo doy órdenes y vosotros obedecéis al instante, como los perros que sois. Decidles que la resistencia es inútil, así que será mejor que no pongan a prueba mi paciencia, porque no tengo ninguna. Volveré más tarde, y espero total cooperación por su parte.

Tan rápido como había aparecido, salió de la celda. Los soldados le siguieron, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. Los tres magullados soldados americanos y Murdock se levantaron del suelo lentamente, todos quejándose de dolor.

—¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? —dijo Murdock, sujetando su lastimado estómago, bamboleándose a los lados de camino hacia Fénix—. _La resistencia es inútil_ … ¿Qué es? ¿Un fan de Star Trek?

—Ese psicópata se ha adueñado de nosotros. Y tiene razón: es nuestro _dueño_ , y somos sus malditos perros —dijo el teniente Scott, ayudando a Murdock a subir a Fénix de vuelta a la cama.

—Pero ¿por qué habéis…? Venga, tíos… ¿a cuatro patas? ¿De verdad?

—Seguro que piensas que deberíamos avergonzarnos de nuestro cobarde comportamiento ovejuno, pero mira, ya estuvimos avergonzados, de verdad. Durante mucho tiempo. Hace ya mucho de eso —dijo el mayor Conley—. No puedo creer que haga quince años ya para mí, pero como ha dicho ese psicópata: él encontró el límite de nuestra resistencia, hace años, nuestro punto de ruptura, y nos quebró a todos. Ahora estamos rotos, y en modo supervivencia. Es más fácil hacer lo que dice. Si no, es peor, mucho peor. Nosotros ya estuvimos donde tú te encuentras ahora, muchas veces, sintiéndote demasiado orgulloso para humillarte y hacer lo que te manda, pero rebelarse no merece la pena, créeme. Te puedo enseñar un montón de cicatrices que son la prueba. Ese hijo de puta no sólo me jodió el ojo.

El mayor se levantó la raída camisa, y Murdock se quedó boquiabierto al contemplar su estado, lo primero porque estaba tan delgado y emaciado que sus marcadas costillas destacaban bajo la piel como palos; y lo segundo, por la inmensa cantidad de horribles marcas que lucía, nuevas y viejas, sobre todo su torso y espalda, desde quemaduras a cortes, moratones, marcas de latigazos, y algunas otras cicatrices que vete a saber cómo habían llegado allí y qué las había producido.

—Me gustaría que todavía pudiese mostrarle algún gesto de desafío, algo de rebeldía, pero lo que ha dicho es verdad: resistirse es de idiotas. Y hace mucho que aprendí a no resistirme.

—Inútil. Ha dicho "resistirse es inútil", como dicen los Borgs.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién?

—Es igual, no importa. Entonces, habéis estado encerrados aquí desde la guerra. ¿Por qué no os liberaron cuando se terminó, en 1973?

—¿Lo veis? Ya os había dicho que la guerra habría terminado —dijo Scott—. Era absurdo pensar que Charlie pudiese seguir luchando contra los Estados Unidos, no durante tanto tiempo. Absurdo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con _"no os liberaron"_? —dijo Conley.

—Todos los prisioneros de guerra fueron liberados y volvieron a los Estados Unidos durante la Operación Vuelta a Casa, en 1973. Pero muchos soldados no aparecieron, y no se supo que pasó con ellos. Hubo muchos desaparecidos en combate. Y muchos declarados muertos en cautividad, pero nunca se recuperaron los cuerpos.

—¿Quieres decir que teníamos que haber vuelto a casa hace trece años, y en vez de eso nos dejaron pudriéndonos aquí, en este agujero de mierda, abusados por un maníaco? ¿Es eso lo que quieres decir? —dijo Harlow, a punto de perder la cabeza, otra vez deambulando arriba y abajo por la celda—. ¿Por qué no intervino el Gobierno para exigir nuestro regreso? ¿Cuáles fueron las condiciones impuestas a la República Democrática de Vietnam y al Viet Cong?

—Bueno… es que no se puede decir exactamente que "ganásemos" la guerra, así que los Estados Unidos no impusieron demasiadas condiciones, me temo.

—¿Qué? —gritaron los tres hombres al unísono—. ¿Perdimos?

 _Joder, esto me va a llevar un montón de tiempo en explicaciones,_ pensó Murdock _. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de que ese maníaco vuelva?_

AAA

Tia se torció el tobillo al saltar del camión, pero se levantó rápidamente, ignorando el dolor, y se refugió corriendo en la jungla. Las balas pasaron zumbando a su alrededor, pero ninguna le alcanzó, y siguió corriendo hasta que trepó a un árbol muy alto, con tanta facilidad como se había subido por aquella tubería cuando Murdock le persiguió en Hanoi. Entonces esperó. Desde allí arriba podía ver a los soldados yendo y viniendo, mientras la buscaban, a ella y a cualquier rastro que pudiesen seguir, pero no encontraron nada. Afortunadamente, ninguno de ellos levantó la cabeza para mirar hacia arriba ni una sola vez, o de lo contrario le habrían podido ver.

Cuando se fueron, se bajó del árbol y empezó la larga caminata de vuelta al poblado, cojeando sobre el lastimado tobillo, pero tratando de cubrir la distancia lo más rápido que pudo, andando tan cerca de la carretera como le fue posible. Tenía que ver cuanto antes qué había pasado con Quang, y avisar a Aníbal y M.A antes de que les tendieran una emboscada y les llevaran prisioneros con los otros.

AAA

Mientras los tres soldados prisioneros digerían las malas noticias sobre la guerra, y cómo su gobierno y el ejército les habían abandonado a su suerte, Murdock los miró desde la distancia, preguntándose cómo era posible que pareciesen tan cuerdos tras quince años en un campo de prisioneros como ese. Él había estado en uno similar solamente durante diez días, en la guerra, y nunca se había recuperado de tan amarga experiencia, que había contribuido en gran manera a su locura y a su disociación con la realidad.

Estaba alucinado por la manera en que los soldados se habían arrodillado antes, humillados, pero entendía que no era más que una estrategia de supervivencia. Y no podía reprochárselo a esos pobres diablos. Habían hecho lo mejor que habían podido para adaptarse a seguir viviendo en esas condiciones tan terribles, y por tanto tiempo. Pero no creía que él pudiese llegar a hacerlo nunca. O Fénix.

Suspiró profundamente. Si Aníbal no se daba prisa en venir a rescatarles mucho antes esta vez, iba a perder la cabeza completamente, y ya no regresaría de la tierra de nunca jamás, pasado el arcoíris. Fénix siempre había sido su anclaje al mundo real, y de momento, como estaba tan malherido, Murdock estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para mantener su atención enfocada en la realidad, con los pies firmemente en la tierra, porque quería cuidar de su amigo, pero en cualquier momento podría volver a refugiarse en su mundo paralelo y perderse allí, con el hombre de las magdalenas y el hombre-galleta hecho de pan de jengibre, y con el resto de sus amigos, incluido su perro invisible, Billy.

Estaba sentado enfrente de Fénix, en la litera opuesta, y cuando este empezó a agitarse al despertar, enseguida estuvo a su lado.

—Hey, Fénix, ¿cómo lo llevas?

Fénix le miró, parpadeando, reventado y hecho polvo, volviendo de la zona oscura donde se había refugiado una vez más para combatir el dolor; esa gloriosa, acogedora, e indolora nube negra que adoraba tanto.

—Bien, estoy bien —dijo, de manera muy poco convincente—. ¿Y tú?

—Bueno, podemos hacer la comedia del _"yo estoy bien, tú estás bien"_ si quieres, Fénix, pero la verdad es que los dos estamos hechos una mierda —dijo Murdock, apartándole el flequillo de la cara, encantando de sentir una temperatura más normal en su frente, que estaba casi fría ahora en vez de ardiendo. Sus palabras pusieron una sonrisa en la boca de su amigo.

—Una mierda pulverizada, además —dijo Fénix, riéndose, pero enseguida truncó la sonrisa por una mueca de dolor, resintiendo su propia risa—. ¿Dónde está Aníbal? ¿Cuánto tiempo va a tardar esta vez? ¿Otros diez días?

—Deben de estar todavía de camino al otro pueblo para encontrar un coche. Es una larga caminata hasta allí. Ni siquiera sabrán todavía que nos han capturado.

—De cojón. Lo que necesitaba oír.

Fénix se lamió los resecos labios entonces, quejándose cuando se movió un poco en la cama.

—¿Me puedes dar agua, por favor? Y otro chute de morfina, o mejor aún, que Quang use sus manos mágicas conmigo otra vez. Eso estuvo muy bien.

—A Quang también le apalearon hoy, ¿no te acuerdas? Ni siquiera sé si aún estará vivo. Tenía muy mala pinta.

—Sí, es verdad, tienes razón. ¿Y Tia? ¿Dónde está Tia?

—No tengo ni idea de lo que ha pasado con ella. Lo siento.

—Mierda.

Fénix no quería pensar en las turbias e inquietantes posibilidades de lo que le podría estar pasando a una mujer en esas circunstancias, rodeada de soldados. Como no podía hacer nada por ella, apartó esas imágenes de su mente. Era más fácil.

Mientras Murdock fue a buscar el agua, Fénix echó un rápido vistazo alrededor.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó cuando su amigo volvió con un vaso lleno.

—En una especie de prisión militar, o campo de prisioneros, o algo. El patio de recreo del coronel Shu.

—Mierda.

Murdock le ayudó a beber mientras seguía hablando.

—Mierda de la buena. Y no te vas a creer esto: la excusa del General Fulbright para traernos de vuelta a Vietnam es verdad. Aún quedan prisioneros americanos de la guerra encerrados aquí. El mito es real.

—¿Qué? No, no es posible.

—Sí, míralos.

Fénix miró a los tres hombres que estaban en el lado opuesto de la celda. Parecían en shock, absortos y ensimismados, y no le prestaban ninguna atención, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos.

—Les acabo de contar que nos retiramos de Vietnam en 1973, y que el gobierno ha estado ignorando las quejas de las familias que exigen una investigación sobre el paradero de todos esos soldados que han desaparecido misteriosamente en el sistema, y también les conté cómo el asunto de los prisioneros de guerra se ha convertido en una trampa-bomba que nadie quiere tocar para que no les explote en la cara.

—Entonces no me extraña que tengan esa pinta de atontados, los pobres. A ellos sí que parece que les acabe de explotar una bomba en plena cara. Eso es mucho para digerirlo de golpe. ¿De verdad que han estado aquí trece años desde que acabó la guerra y ni siquiera lo sabían?

—Incluso un poquito más. Y ni siquiera sabían que día es hoy, no. Y no te digo todo lo que ha pasado en el mundo desde 1973. No tienen ni idea. Como si hubiesen vivido en marte.

De repente, oyeron una llave en la cerradura. Cuando el coronel Shu reapareció en la celda, los cinco hombres tenían una expresión muy parecida en la cara: puro terror.

AAAAA


	8. Chapter 8

**N. del A. – Este capítulo contiene una enorme cantidad de insultos y palabras malsonantes, y escenas gráficas de violencia y tortura física y mental, por lo que merece una** **calificación M** **en vez de T, así que ahí queda el** **AVISO LEGAL** **para todos esos menores de 16 pero mayores de 13 que remotamente puedan estar leyendo esto: no lo leáis hasta que no hagáis 16 añitos… Va, hacedme caso, que luego os haréis pipí en la cama, o algo…**

 **(Bueno, que me parto con esto, porque las probabilidades de pillar a un menor de 16 años leyendo voluntariamente algo, cualquier cosa, y mucho menos algo referente a una serie de la tele de unos 20 años antes de que naciesen, es más o menos del -50.000% creo... pero ahí queda el aviso. Yo sí que soy legal.)**

 **Para los cuatro adultos que sí que estáis leyendo esto: sí, pupita, se avecina mucha pupita para Murdock y Fénix. Ya os lo avisé en la introducción de la historia. Y además, con tanto insulto y tanto grito, es un capítulo extra-largo este. Pero la verdadera razón de la longitud es por acabarlo en una escena un poco más "dulce" y no dejaros con la sangre salpicándoos hasta que publicase el siguiente. Veis, si en el fondo lo hago por vosotr s, no por mi... ;)**

 **Gracias por leer y por vuestros comentarios.**

 **Capítulo 8**

Fénix no quería que se lo llevaran para interrogarle, pero tampoco quería que ese cabrón se llevase a Murdock. Estaba impresionado de como el cabeza de chorlito de su amigo se estaba comportando esta vez, manteniendo la calma, con una mente clara, sin refugiarse en su realidad alternativa cada cinco minutos, como siempre hacía cuando estaba bajo presión, su mejor excusa para ser tan inestable. Murdock era alguien que, en el mejor de los casos, no era del todo fiable al cien por cien. Pero esta vez no. Esta vez parecía emocionalmente sólido, como una roca, aunque frágil al mismo tiempo.

Como ya estaba inconsciente cuando pasó, Fénix no sabía que lo que había causado la furia del coronel y el ensañamiento que había resultado en una nariz rota y unos ojos amoratados e hinchados, era precisamente la disociación de Murdock con la realidad cuando se puso a buscar al hombre de las magdalenas. La cara de Murdock estaba tan machacada que, cuando el psicópata apuntó a Fénix con la caña y ladró la palabra "¡Él!", estaba aterrorizado, pero también extrañamente aliviado, porque quería ahorrarle a Murdock el abuso y la tortura hasta que Aníbal y M.A les sacasen de allí.

Sólo necesitaba aguantar por unas pocas horas, y entonces estaría de camino a los Estados Unidos y un hospital lleno de enfermeras despampanantes que estarían encantadísimas de darle sus números de teléfono. En sólo unas pocas horas. Sólo. Unas. _Horas_. ¡Esos otros tíos habían estado allí catorce años! Seguro que podría aguantar por unas pocas horas hasta que Aníbal llegase. Aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo sólo dos hombres desarmados, y uno de ellos con las costillas rotas, iban a hacer frente a todo un destacamento de soldados. Prefería no pensarlo y mantener una fe ciega en que eso iba a suceder, o le daría un ataque.

Se aferró a ese pensamiento cuando dos soldados le agarraron bruscamente, arrastrándole fuera de la cama, mientras otro apuntaba al pecho de Murdock con un rifle automático cuando este trató de detenerles, poniéndose en medio.

—¡Dejadle en paz!

Mientras le arrastraban hacia la puerta, Fénix volvió la cabeza para enviarle a su amigo una serena mirada de _"no te preocupes, todo va a salir bien_ " para calmarle, pero, cuando ese soldado le incrustó la culata del rifle a Murdock en el estómago, y luego le golpeó la cabeza, dejándole inconsciente en el suelo, esa mirada de tranquilidad se tornó en un enrabiado _"¿pero qué cojones?"_ y empezó a forcejear también, soltando insultos sin parar.

—¡Malditos hijos de puta! ¡Cabrones de mierda!

—¿No te han explicado tus compañeros que resistirse es inútil? Porque esa es la primera lección —dijo el coronel Shu, con una sonrisa sádica, dándole golpecitos con la caña en un hombro a Fénix mientras este vociferaba exaltado, chillando como un poseso—. No le peguéis, porque se quedará inconsciente otra vez, el muy capullo. Ya ha usado ese truco demasiadas veces.

Los soldados ignoraron los débiles e infructuosos intentos de resistencia de Fénix mientras seguía insultándoles, y le arrastraron fuera de la celda mientras los otros prisioneros de guerra atendían a Murdock.

Le llevaron a una habitación cercana y le despojaron de la chaqueta y la camisa antes de sentarle con la espalda apoyada contra un grueso poste de madera, abrochando las hebillas de unas correas de cuero alrededor de su cuello, tobillos, y su brazo bueno, de forma tan ajustada que prácticamente le inmovilizaron contra el poste. Dejar su brazo roto suelto, sin atar, fue un signo muy preocupante, que le dio una idea de lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

 _¡El brazo roto no, hijo de puta!_ pensó, estirando de las correas.

Tras ver al bueno de Murdock caer inconsciente al suelo, todo su miedo y aprensión se había transformado inmediatamente en rabia, odio, y enfrentamiento. Algo que no encajaría bien con las reglas de Shu, pero no podía contenerse: ahora le odiaba con toda su alma. Sólo esperaba desmayarse otra vez al primer golpe y volver a nadar en la nube oscura. Su mejor "truco", como el psicópata había dicho. Pero primero, le iba a decir abiertamente lo que pensaba de él, y cuatro cosas más.

—No puedes soltar esas correas, así que no malgastes tiempo y esfuerzo en intentarlo. No seas tan estúpido —dijo el coronel Shu mientras se paseaba delante de él, golpeando levemente su palma con la caña, repetidamente, disfrutando del momento.

—Soy rubio. ¿Tú qué excusa tienes?

Rápido como una cobra, Shu le atizó con la caña a un lado de la cabeza, pero Fénix se tragó su grito, porque había decidido no darle al psicópata la satisfacción de disfrutar con su dolor.

—Así que eso no te ha dolido, ¿eh? —dijo Shu con su odiosa sonrisa—. ¿Y qué tal esto?

Volvió a atizarle con la caña, con un golpe de revés que alcanzó su ya amoratada mejilla, cortándola, haciéndole sangrar.

—No… eso tampoco ha dolido —logró decir, con una vocecita temblorosa y aguda, obviamente teñida de dolor, pero todavía no gritó, ni soltó ni un quejido ni un lamento. Nada.

—Sabes qué es lo que te va a doler, ¿verdad que lo sabes? Y te va a doler _muchísimo_ —le dijo el coronel, arrastrando esa palabra mientras daba suaves golpecitos con la caña sobre el brazo roto, y también sobre los vendajes que cubrían sus costillas y la herida del abdomen—. Así que, si lo sabes, ¿por qué te empeñas en antagonizarme? Vas a gritar como una histérica chiquilla asustada dentro de un momento, pidiendo clemencia, por lo tanto… ¿por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué te empeñas en ser tan irritante?

—Aaaah… espera que pienso… Sí, quizá porque no nací con bastantes manos y dedos para hacerte saber la opinión exacta que tengo de ti, y sólo puedo darte un indicio —dijo, alzando su brazo roto para mostrarle su dedo corazón extendido, el único que tenía disponible en ese momento, ya que la otra muñeca estaba sujeta al poste por la correa, a su espalda.

—Un graciosito con agallas… Me gusta —dijo Shu, asintiendo, mostrando una sonrisa ruin y siniestra, mientras aparentemente ignoraba la provocación—. Ahora, antes de empezar, dime: ¿por qué estás aquí, en Vietnam, y dónde están los otros dos?

Fénix le miró con su dedo corazón todavía extendido. En vez de contestar, miró a su dedo, para dejar claro lo que pensaba, y luego volvió a mirar a Shu. Y esa fue la última vez que pudo vacilarle aparentando calma y autocontrol, antes de que su chulería se esfumase y sólo quedase la angustia, la desesperación y el insoportable dolor.

AAA

—Pero hombre, ¿por qué te has puesto en medio? ¿No te hemos dicho que es mejor no ofrecer resistencia ni enfrentarse a él? —dijo Harlow cuando Murdock se despertó, tras echarle agua por la cara—. Ese soldado cabrón te ha dado un buen ostión en la azotea. No sé cómo no te ha roto el cráneo.

—Mierda. Mi cabeza —dijo Murdock, llevándose una mano a la herida abierta en un lateral, tocando la mano de Scott, que estaba haciendo presión sobre esa laceración con un trozo de tela para detener la hemorragia—. ¿Dónde está Fénix? ¿Dónde se lo han llevado?

—Supongo que a _la_ _cueva del gozo_ , como la llamamos nosotros —dijo Scott—. Es más positivo que llamarla _la cueva del terror_. Aunque sólo es un gozo para el coronel Shu, claro. No está muy lejos de esta celda. Pero creo que el hijo de puta no ha empezado a torturar a tu amigo todavía, porque aún no hemos oído ningún grito.

—Fénix es muy bueno reprimiéndose, y ocultando cómo se siente.

—¡Tíos, no me estáis escuchando! —gritó el mayor Conley, un tanto histérico—. ¡Haciendo eso sólo va a conseguir enfurecer aún más a ese cabrón! Si no consigue lo que quiere, en la forma de sonoros signos de agonía, lo intentará de la forma más despiadada y brutal, ¡y será un millón de veces peor! ¡Es un suicidio!

—Dios mío. No, no me digas eso, por favor. Fénix no puede controlarse cuando está cabreado, y lo estará después de ver la leche que me han dado. Siempre hace lo mismo, no puede evitarlo: ¡va a sacar de quicio a ese psicópata con agudos e insolentes comentarios hasta que le pegue tal palizón que ya no pueda seguir hablando! —dijo Murdock, angustiado. _Mierda, Fénix. ¡Cállate la boca por una vez en tu vida!_

AAA

El coronel Shu dejó la caña en una mesa y agarró un afilado cuchillo de caza. Fénix tragó saliva, acojonado cuando le puso el cuchillo en contacto con su abdomen, con la punta justo en ligero contacto con su piel, por debajo del vendaje. Por un momento, pensó que el psicópata le iba a acuchillar y le iba a abrir en canal, como a un animal en el matadero, esparciendo sus tripas por todas partes, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que eso sería muy rápido, y muy fácil. Ese cabrón quería verle sufrir, no matarle rápidamente. Por lo menos, aún no.

En vez de destriparle, Shu metió el cuchillo bajo las vendas, plano y paralelo a la piel, y entonces, con un rápido giro de muñeca, las desgarró, revelando sus heridas.

—Anda, mira esto… ¿esto te lo ha cosido el sanador ese? —dijo, quitándole los puntos uno a uno con la afilada punta del cuchillo, con flemática parsimonia, reabriendo la herida—. Qué pena. Había hecho un buen trabajo.

Entonces le cogió el brazo roto, y también le rasgó los vendajes que sujetaban la férula en su sitio, y tiró los trozos de madera al suelo. Le soltó el brazo, y fue a dejar el cuchillo otra vez en la mesa.

—¿Por dónde debería empezar? ¿Quieres escoger, o elijo yo por ti?

—Sabes, ahora mismo estoy inmensamente celoso de toda la gente que nunca ha tenido el placer de conocerte, pedazo de cabrón gilipollas —dijo Fénix, rezumando odio por sus ojos azules, pero con una inflexión en la voz que no podía enmascarar su miedo por completo, a pesar de sus bravuconadas.

—Seguro que sí —dijo Shu, presionando con fuerza sobre el oscuro hematoma que tenía en el esternón, aplastándolo con su puño como si moliese en un mortero, hundiendo sus nudillos en las rotas costillas, disfrutando al ver como Fénix desencajaba la cara en una horrorosa mueca, con los ojos cerrados, tensando todo su cuerpo, solamente dejando escapar un suave gemido a través de sus dientes apretados, todavía reacio a complacerle, poco dispuesto a rendirse—. Tengo el presentimiento de que me vas a decir que esto tampoco te duele, ¿verdad?

Fénix contuvo el aliento, poniéndose rojo mientras temblequeaba, hasta que consiguió asentir con la cabeza un poco antes de desmayarse otra vez.

—No, no, no. Eso es hacer trampas… ¡Despertadle!

Un soldado se acercó a Fénix con un frasquito de sales de amoniaco y lo meneó bajo su nariz. Fénix apartó la cabeza inmediatamente, con una sacudida involuntaria, para alejarse de ese fuerte y ofensivo olor que irritaba sus vías respiratorias, despertando de forma instantánea. El psicópata masoquista le agarró del pelo con su mano derecha, enderezando su cabeza, golpeándola contra el poste de madera.

—No voy a dejar que hagas trampas esta vez, ¿sabes? —dijo Shu, deleitándose por la manera en que su víctima hiperventilaba, jadeando presa del pánico—. Voy a continuar con una pregunta fácil: ¿quién eres?

Fénix siguió jadeando, con sus ojos espantados recorriendo la habitación, pero no contestó. Entonces boqueó, aspirando profundamente debido al súbito, intenso dolor que sintió cuando el maníaco masoquista le hincó su dedo corazón izquierdo dentro de la herida, oprimiendo para encontrar y seguir el trayecto hacia el interior de su abdomen. Fénix intentó impedir que siguiera penetrando más adentro, usando para ello la mano izquierda que tenía libre, pero el coronel le soltó el pelo para agarrarle del brazo roto con su mano derecha, justo sobre los huesos fracturados, incrementando su agonía mientras le incrustaba el dedo en la herida repetidamente, hurgando en todas direcciones, buscando encontrar la trayectoria del objeto que se le había clavado inicialmente, lo que fuera que le hubiese perforado.

—Ya que te gusta tanto enseñarme tu dedito… ¡Así es como uso yo mi dedo corazón, GILIPOLLAS! —gritó el psicópata, desquitándose, mostrando una reacción tardía a las provocaciones.

Fénix dejó escapar unos burbujeantes sonidos guturales, como gárgaras, mientras temblaba, pero todavía reprimió el grito que Shu quería oír.

—La caña —dijo el coronel Shu. Retiró su dedo de la herida y esperó con la mano izquierda extendida, mientras todavía sujetaba el brazo roto de su víctima, hasta que uno de los soldados le pasó la caña—. Has sido muy valiente hasta ahora. Un esfuerzo impresionante, sí señor, pero me temo que esto va a acabar de una vez por todas con tu tontería.

Conociendo ahora la trayectoria de la herida, le incrustó la caña en ella, empujando con fuerza y profundamente, de manera despiadada. Finalmente, Fénix se rindió, y su horripilante grito se pudo oír por toda la prisión.

AAA

—Le está llevando demasiado tiempo. Quizás el psicópata le ha llevado a otro sitio esta vez y no podemos oírle —dijo Harlow. Scott y Conley se encogieron de hombros, también escuchando, pero no podían oír nada.

Justo entonces, todos dieron un respingo cuando ese grito desesperado de pura agonía rasgó el aire, audible en casi todo el recinto de la prisión.

—¡Hijo de puta! —gritó Murdock, corriendo hasta la puerta, golpeándola mientras profería palabros e insultos como nunca antes había hecho, perdiendo la cabeza mientras continuaban los gritos desesperados de su amigo—. ¿Qué le estás haciendo, desgraciado? ¡Maldito cabrón, cobarde de mierda!

—¡Para! —dijo Harlow, siguiéndole hasta la puerta—. ¡No puedes ayudarle, y esto sólo va a empeorar las cosas!

—¡Me cago en tu puta madre, jodido cabrón asqueroso! ¡Déjale en paz!

Harlow trató de sujetarle las manos para detenerle, pero Murdock se zafó y continuó aporreando la puerta. Los otros dos se unieron a Harlow para ayudarle.

—¡Te la vas a cargar! ¡Como no pares, esto va a ser una cagada no sólo para ti, sino para todos! —dijo Scott, también tratando de sujetarle, pero entonces Murdock empezó a pegarles, defendiéndose a ciegas, berreando como el lunático enajenado en el que a veces se convertía, y que le daba su apodo de " _loco aullador_ "—. ¡Este tío está loco! Miradle, no me extraña que llamasen a la 101 la División de las _Águilas Chillonas_ , si todos gritaban como este.

—Siento que tengamos que hacer esto, pero no nos dejas otra opción —dijo Conley mientras se acercaba a Murdock desde atrás y le cubría la lastimada boca con la mano para ahogar sus enloquecidos gritos, sujetándole el brazo herido detrás de la espalda para contenerlo. Entre los tres lograron arrastrarle lejos de la puerta y le inmovilizaron en el suelo, donde siguió resistiéndose, tratando de pegarles patadas y puñetazos, gritando todavía bajo la mano del mayor, a la que intentaba morder.

—¡Para ya o te meteré tal ostia que te voy a dejar seco otra vez! —dijo Scott, blandiendo el puño delante de su cara, pero Murdock no parecía estar escuchando—. ¡Este tío necesita una camisa de fuerza! ¡Y un sedante de caballo!

—Escucha, colega, tu amigo ha parado de gritar, ¿lo oyes? —dijo Harlow cerca de su oído, un poco más empático—. Afortunado él, que se ha debido de desmayar, con lo que sea tan maravilloso que ese psicópata le estaba haciendo.

Murdock se calmó un poco, pero cuando los gritos de agonía empezaron otra vez, se retiró a su mundo interior, y se quedó relajado, como en trance, con todo su cuerpo flácido, como muerto de repente, y su única reacción eran las gruesas lágrimas que manaban de sus desencajados ojos, que miraban al infinito, desenfocados.

—Lo que os digo, este tío está loco —dijo Scott, soltándole—. Totalmente pirado. ¿Por qué cojones está llorando ahora?

AAA

De vuelta en la zona oscura, Fénix no quería despertarse. Para nada. Esta vez no. Menos que nunca, menos que ninguna vez anterior. Se aferraba a esa oscuridad con toda su alma, pero fue inútil. El irritante olor del amoniaco le obligó a volver a la tierra de los vivos en contra de su voluntad, una vez más.

Jadeó en cuanto se despertó, lloriqueando cuando vio y sintió la caña que sobresalía de su abdomen, hincada en él.

—¡Bienvenido de vuelta a la vida! ¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer trampas? Tu viejo truco no te va a funcionar nunca más, porque siempre te voy a traer de vuelta. A ver, ¿ya estás preparado para admitir que esto te duele, aunque sólo sea un poco? —dijo el coronel Shu, mostrando su sonrisa de hiena, tocando la punta de la caña levemente, de manera que el suave movimiento repercutió en el otro extremo, bailando en las tripas de su víctima. Fénix tomó aire con otro jadeo, emitiendo un raro sonido que quizá asemejaba a un "sí".

—No te he oído. ¿Qué has dicho? Repítelo un poco más alto y claro, por favor, o… —dijo Shu, presionando más fuerte en la caña.

—¡Sí! —gritó Fénix entonces, dejando de jadear, y casi de respirar, tensando su cuerpo y quedándose lo más quieto posible para no causar ningún movimiento adicional de la caña, tratando de soportar el intenso dolor.

—¡Excelente! Por fin progresamos un poco. Y ahora, vamos a volver a las preguntas básicas: ¿quién eres?

Como no le contestó, el psicópata agitó la caña, haciendo que Fénix gritase otra vez a pleno pulmón, que parecía que iba a salirle por la boca, pero esta vez no se desmayó porque el soldado siguió agitando el frasco de sales de amoniaco bajo su nariz de vez en cuando, manteniéndole despierto y agonizando, irritando su garganta y sus pulmones.

—No, te estás equivocando, no lo pillas… Ya he conseguido tus gritos, y ahora quiero tus respuestas: dime quién eres, que estás haciendo en Vietnam, y dónde están tus amigos.

Continuó sacudiendo la caña, empujándola cada vez más adentro, disfrutando intensamente al ver como Fénix se desgañitaba, gritando como un loco, perdiendo la cabeza, porque una vez que empezó a aullar, no pudo parar. Al cabo de un rato, Shu deslizó la caña fuera de la herida con un rápido movimiento. Estaba cubierta de sangre, y más sangre fresca volvía a manar del agujero. Fénix dejó de gritar, exhausto, gimiendo con la cabeza caída hacia adelante, ahogándose con la correa que le sujetaba el cuello.

—Mira lo que me has hecho hacer: mancharlo todo de sangre —dijo el psicópata, limpiando la caña en los pantalones de su víctima, donde también se limpió el dedo todavía ensangrentado—. Y a mí no me gusta manchar todo de sangre. No, no me gusta nada. Te voy a tener que castigar por esto, ¿sabes?

Si Fénix había llegado a pensar que ni remotamente nada podría dolerle más que lo que acababa de soportar con la jodida caña, estaba muy equivocado. El coronel le cogió el brazo entonces, y empezó a aplicar fuerzas opuestas a los fragmentos, estirando y empujando de ellos muy despacio, desencajando otra vez los trozos que Aníbal había conseguido alinear tras el accidente. Ese agudísimo, continuo e insoportable dolor viajó por su brazo hasta su cerebro, estallando allí. Fénix se hubiese desmayado mil veces mientras ese bastardo demoniaco meneaba los crujientes fragmentos de huesos, rozándolos entre sí y contra los músculos, tendones, nervios, vasos sanguíneos, y todos los tejidos que le gritaban individualmente a su cerebro para que pusiese fin a la tortura de algún modo, o por lo menos escapase de ella desmayándose, pero el soldado mantenía el irritante frasquito de amoniaco cerca de su nariz casi permanentemente, con lo que no le permitían escapar al insufrible dolor. Como no podía desmayarse, parte de su cerebro se disoció del terrible suplicio, y de repente pudo oír sus horripilantes gritos como si no fuesen suyos, como si otra persona estuviese gritando, mientras él se consumía en el dolor, centrándose en él, sofocando todos los demás sentidos.

Al cabo de un rato, el psicópata dejó de menear el brazo, dándole un pequeño respiro. Fénix dejó de gritar, pero siguió jadeando, sudando y gimiendo sin control, como una mujer dando a luz. Cuando abrió los ojos y se miró el brazo, se horrorizó por la visión de esos huesos rotos que lo deformaban, haciendo bulto bajo la piel, pero sin atravesarla todavía. _Todavía_.

—Vamos a probar otra vez. ¿Quién eres?

—Teniente… Templeton… Peck… del ejército… americano —dijo Fénix, rendido, soltando las palabras entre jadeos, como pudo.

—¿Ves? No era tan difícil, ¿no? Entonces, dime, ¿Por qué estás aquí, teniente Peck?

—Vacaciones —dijo Fénix, aleatoriamente, sólo por decir algo. Shu le sujetó del brazo firmemente otra vez, pero antes de que empezase a moverlo, Fénix le suplicó que parara, hablando atropelladamente.

—¡Por favor, para! ¡No hagas eso otra vez, por favor! ¡No!

—Mira por dónde, ya hemos llegado a la parte de las súplicas... ¡Maravilloso! Así que estás aquí de vacaciones… ¿Y dónde están tus amigos entonces? El hombre del pelo blanco y el gigantón ese negro. ¿Se han ido a la playa, o quizá a comprar helado?

—¡No lo sé! ¡Te juro que no sé dónde están! —gritó Fénix cuando Shu empezó a presionar otra vez.

—Yo creo que sí —dijo el sádico coronel, rozando otra vez los huesos entre sí.

—¡No por favor, no! ¡Aaaarghh!

Fénix siguió gritando a todo volumen, desesperado, mientras el psicópata le meneaba el flácido brazo arriba y abajo, usando el sitio de la fractura como una bisagra suelta.

—Ya no tienes ganas de enseñarme ese puto dedo tuyo, ¿verdad? ¿VERDAD, GILIPOLLAS? —rugió el psicópata sadomasoquista entonces, tras todo ese tiempo reprimiendo su ira, ya que previamente sólo había mostrado una leve irritación ante los insultos, que habían instigado esa perversa y cruel venganza—. ¡Venga, tocacojones, inténtalo! ¡Enséñame ese dedo otra vez si te atreves, insolente hijo de la gran puta!

Al final, le torció el brazo tan fuertemente que el afilado borde irregular del fracturado radio atravesó la piel por la parte de arriba. Fénix vomitó y se desmayó por enésima vez, y a pesar de los intentos del soldado por despertarle con el amoniaco, ya no respondía más.

—Esto ya no funciona —dijo el soldado en vietnamita. Comprobó el pulso de Fénix en su cuello, por si acaso—. Pero está todavía vivo.

—No importa. A la mierda. Ya me estoy cansando de este imbécil —contestó Shu, también en su lengua, mientras usaba los pantalones de su víctima para limpiarse el vómito de los zapatos.

Soltó el brazo de Fénix, que colgó suelto, con un extraño ángulo y forma, con sangre escurriendo lentamente desde la herida abierta en la piel.

—Llevadle de vuelta a la celda —ordenó, dándole un último puñetazo a su inconsciente víctima en la cara, sólo porque sí.

 _¡Esto me ha sentado tan bien!_ pensó mientras abandonaba la " _cueva del gozo_ ", como sus prisioneros la llamaban, encaminándose a su oficina, relajado y satisfecho como alguien que acabase de echar un polvo. O dos.

AAA

—¿Pero qué cojones está haciendo ese sádico hoy? Lleva mucho tiempo ensañándose. Ese tío tenía que haberse desmayado hace rato —dijo Harlow.

—Amoniaco —dijo Scott.

—Ah, sí, puede ser —dijo Harlow—. No lo ha usado conmigo hace años.

Los tres prisioneros de guerra se quedaron quietos entonces, cada uno de ellos rememorando sus propias espantosas experiencias en esa habitación del terror. Pero los horribles gritos estaban durando demasiado esta vez.

—No lo puedo aguantar más. Y él menos —dijo Harlow, señalando a Murdock. El piloto de la División de las _Águilas Chillonas_ estaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda contra la pared, y ya no estaba flipado como antes, perdido en su mundo. Ahora estaba consciente, con los dedos índices bloqueando sus canales auditivos, tratando de amortiguar los horripilantes sonidos, con su cabeza apoyada en las rodillas, meciéndose adelante y atrás.

—Quizás ese teniente es un poco ñoño, y está gritando por nada —dijo el mayor Conley.

—No sé, James, pero creo que no. Recuerda que era de las Fuerzas Especiales, y tiene un brazo roto —dijo Harlow, siempre más empático que los otros dos, más encallecidos prisioneros—. Y esos gritos son… son algo más, una pasada. Me ponen los pelos de punta.

Cuando cesaron los gritos, esperaron expectantes a que los soldados trajeran a ese hombre de vuelta a la celda tras la tortura. Cuando llegaron con él a rastras, los soldados le soltaron nada más entrar y se quedó tirado de bruces al lado de la puerta. Los soldados arrojaron sus ropas dentro de la celda, murmurando en vietnamita algo acerca del asco que les daba tocar a un hombre cubierto de vómito, y se fueron rápidamente.

Murdock se puso de pie de un salto y corrió hasta su amigo.

—¡No le toquéis!

Los otros se hicieron a un lado, dejándole espacio mientras Murdock le daba la vuelta lentamente.

—¡Dios, Fénix! ¿Pero qué te han hecho? —gritó Murdock cuando vio el estado en el que se encontraba, con lágrimas en los ojos. Se levantó al lado de la puerta y comenzó a aporrearla otra vez—. ¡Cabrones! ¡Deberíais respetar las reglas de la Convención de Ginebra! ¡Este hombre necesita atención médica! ¡Por lo menos traedme unas vendas!

—¡Cállate! —dijo uno de los guardas mientras se alejaba por el pasillo, riéndose.

Murdock se arrodilló al lado de Fénix, sin saber muy bien por dónde empezar. Le cogió el brazo, que colgaba en un ángulo extraño, con una pequeña porción del hueso asomando fuera, deseando que Aníbal estuviese allí para arreglárselo otra vez. Pero como no estaba, empezó a estirar de la muñeca, tratando de realinear los huesos, con su visión enturbiada por el torrente de lágrimas que corrían por su cara.

Harlow quería ayudarle, pero empezó a sufrir arcadas por el hedor del vómito y la visión de ese amorfo brazo, y tuvo que irse corriendo a vomitar a la taza del wáter que tenían en un rincón de la celda junto con un pequeño lavabo.

—Joder. Ese cabrón se ha superado a sí mismo esta vez —dijo Conley, cogiendo una toalla ya sucia para limpiar los restos de vómito del torso y los pantalones de Fénix.

Mientras le atendían con los pocos objetos útiles que tenían a su disposición en la celda, apareció en la puerta un sargento que tenía un ojo morado y la boca también hinchada y amoratada. Llevaba un cuenco con agua caliente, toallas limpias, vendas, un botellín de antiséptico, y las piezas de madera que Shu había tirado al suelo.

—Toma, usad esto —dijo, dándoselo todo a Scott.

—Gracias. ¿Qué te ha pasado en el ojo? No me digas que tú también has tenido un encuentro con el puño de Shu.

El soldado le miró de una forma un poco rara pero no dijo nada, cerrando la puerta otra vez.

—¿Y qué tal antibióticos y morfina? —gritó Scott, pero el soldado ya se había ido.

—Esta herida se estaba curando, le habíamos dado puntos —dijo Murdock, mirando a la herida abierta del abdomen, que volvía a sangrar—. ¿Por qué está sangrando otra vez? ¿Qué demonios le ha hecho ese maníaco?

Les llevó un buen rato limpiar a Fénix, tratar sus heridas y vendarlas. Murdock hizo lo que pudo para volver a alinear los huesos, recolocando la férula, y sacó una de las largas telas que llevaba todavía en el bolsillo de la chaqueta para volverla a usar como un cabestrillo. Durante todo ese proceso Fénix estuvo inconsciente e indiferente a cualquier estímulo, sin responder a nada, como muerto, pálido como una sábana por el shock, y muy frío al tacto. Al acabar, cuando tenía la ropa otra vez puesta, todavía estaba hipotérmico.

—Me tumbaré con él para darle calor —dijo Murdock.

Llevaron a Fénix a una cama, y Murdock se apretujó entre su amigo y la fría pared, sujetándole pegado a su caliente cuerpo, con un brazo protector descansando alrededor de él, con cuidado de no afectar a ninguna de sus heridas, especialmente al brazo roto.

—Todo va a salir bien, Fénix. Aguanta. Aníbal nos sacará de este agujero de mierda en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, antes de que nos demos cuenta —dijo Murdock, acariciando su pelo suavemente. Le dio un beso en la cabeza y empezó a llorar otra vez—. Lo has hecho muy bien. Aguanta.

Los otros tres hombres miraban a Murdock mientras lloraba y trataba en vano de consolar al hombre inconsciente que no podía oírle, sintiendo pena por él.

—¿Quién es Aníbal?

—Yo qué sé —dijo Scott, y entonces frunció el ceño, poniendo cara de asco—. Oye, estos tíos… estos… ¿Están enamorados o qué? ¿Son pareja? Quiero decir… vaya, ¡sólo hace falta mirarles!

—Quizás. Y ¿qué más da? ¿A quién le importa? —dijo Conley—. He estado pensando. Después de esto, no creo que pueda seguir soportando esta mierda. Quince años aguantando, con la esperanza de que alguien nos sacase de aquí para poder ver otra vez a mi familia… pero eso no va a pasar, si lo que este pirado nos ha contado es verdad. Tendremos que escapar, y lo tendremos que hacer por nosotros mismos, porque nadie va a venir a sacarnos de aquí. Parece que no le importamos una mierda a nadie.

—La última vez que intentaste escapar perdiste un ojo —dijo Harlow.

—Ya lo sé, pero ya no tengo ninguna esperanza. Esa pequeña burbuja que contenía la ilusión de que seríamos liberados al final de la guerra, ha estallado hoy. Lo volveré a intentar. ¿Quién está conmigo?

—Yo —dijo Scott.

—Sí, yo también —dijo Harlow—. ¿Tienes algún plan?

—Todavía no, pero tenemos un montón de tiempo para idear uno, ¿no? —dijo, tumbándose en su litera, porque ya estaba oscureciendo y los guardas nunca encendían la luz por la noche en esa celda—. Una cosa es segura: no quiero acabar con más cicatrices en mi cuerpo, si puedo hacer algo para evitarlo.

AAA

Fénix se despertó unas horas después, en la oscuridad. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y quería gritar, pero se contuvo cuando notó el cuerpo caliente en contacto con su espalda, y el brazo que tenía alrededor, abrazándole. Asqueado al pensar que el sádico psicópata se lo había llevado a la cama para sodomizarle, se retorció, intentando escabullirse sin despertarle, dándose la vuelta muy despacio sobre su costado para alejarse de ese hombre tan vil y malvado, pero la cama era tan estrecha que se cayó de ella, quejándose amargamente cuando se dio un batacazo contra el suelo, el remate final a su miseria.

—¡Fénix! ¡Fénix! —gritó Murdock cuando oyó ese ruido sordo, despertando rápidamente, porque sólo había estado adormilado durante los últimos veinte minutos. Tanteó la cama ansiosamente en la oscuridad, pero su amigo no estaba allí, aunque podía oírle gemir—. ¿Dónde estás? —dijo mientras intentaba ajustar sus ojos a la pálida luz de luna que se colaba por la pequeña ventana.

—Murdock, ¿eres tú?

—¡Sí! Mierda, ¿te has caído de la cama? —dijo Murdock, levantándose rápidamente, con cuidado de no pisarle.

—Ya te ayudo —dijo Harlow, el único que se había despertado al oír ese golpetazo, mientras los otros seguían roncando, todavía durmiendo—. Venga, tío, vamos a echarte a la cama otra vez.

—Tengo frío —dijo Fénix, temblando cuando le levantaron del suelo y volvieron a dejarle en la cama.

—Ya lo sé. Estás en shock. Por eso te estaba dando calor. Esta manta es demasiado fina —dijo Murdock, tumbándose al lado de su amigo de nuevo, pero esta vez él se puso al borde de la cama, dejando a Fénix cara a la pared para que no se cayese otra vez—. Gracias, Harlow.

—De nada —dijo el mayor, volviendo a su litera.

Fénix estaba temblando tanto que toda la desvencijada cama se movía, mientras se quejaba y gemía por el dolor.

—Ya te tengo, Fénix. Te tengo. Cálmate.

Murdock los cubrió a los dos con la manta, y pasando el brazo alrededor de Fénix otra vez, le cogió la mano. Fénix se agarró a la caliente mano de su amigo, y la apretujó con la poca fuerza que tenía.

—De vuelta en el campo de prisioneros de guerra, ¿eh? —dijo con un vacilante susurro, entrecortado por los temblores.

—Sí. Y siento mucho todo esto. Lo siento mucho.

—Me duele —dijo Fénix, tensando el cuerpo, gimiendo y siseando, apretando la mano de Murdock un poco más fuerte.

—Ya lo sé. Aguanta. No pudiste callarte la boca, ¿a que no?

—No. Cuando ese soldado te cascó en la cabeza, me petó un fusible. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien. Eres tú el que me preocupa —dijo Murdock, abrazándole más fuerte contra su cuerpo, porque Fénix no paraba de temblar. Le puso la otra mano en la frente, y estaba bastante caliente, a pesar de que se quejaba de frío, como antes.

—Cuando ese psicópata me señaló a mí, pensaba que tú estarías bien. Pero me equivoqué. Lo siento.

—No seas tonto. ¿Qué podías hacer? Nada. Lo mismo que yo no pude hacer nada para impedir que ese cabrón te dejara baldado.

—Le pedí a M.A que me pegase un tiro si alguna vez tenía que volver a un campo de prisioneros de guerra. Me prometió que lo haría, pero no estaba allí cuando nos cogieron para cumplir su promesa.

—Por favor, no digas eso. El grandullón nunca podría dispararte, nunca.

—Pues debería haberlo hecho. Esto me duele muchísimo más que la primera vez, joder.

—Me lo creo, pero en aquel entonces no tenías un brazo roto, ni te habías clavado una barra en las tripas. ¿Qué te ha hecho ese malnacido en la herida del abdomen? ¿Qué ha pasado con los puntos?

—¡Me metió su jodida caña ahí dentro! —gritó Fénix entonces, rabioso—. ¡Y se reía mientras la sacudía, el muy hijo de puta!

—¿Qué? ¿La caña con la que nos casca? Dios. ¿Y por eso estás sangrando otra vez?

—¡Voy a matar a ese cabrón! —rugió Fénix, gruñendo. Respiraba pesadamente, debido al combinado esfuerzo que le suponía hablar y respirar a la vez, y también debido a la abrumadora, poderosa rabia, y al odio que le consumían vivo. Y cuanto más pesadamente respiraba, más se quejaba con el dolor, jadeando y gruñendo, hasta que empezó a lloriquear, desesperado, gimoteando como un chiquillo lastimado y perdido.

—Cálmate. Intenta relajarte o te dolerá todavía más. Y no llores, por favor. Sabes que no soporto verte llorar —le dijo, soltándole la mano un momento para limpiarle las lágrimas, ignorando las suyas.

—Por favor, cántame como hiciste antes.

—¿Una nana, quieres decir?

—Sí.

—Vale.

Murdock volvió a cogerle la mano a su amigo y empezó a cantarle su versión especial de la nana " _All the pretty little horses"_ (todos los caballitos bonitos) con una sedante voz cautivadora y aterciopelada, en un tono muy profundo, cerca de su oreja.

 _Hush-a-bye don't you cry_ / Cálmate, no llores _  
Go to sleep, my little Facey_ / Duérmete, mi pequeño Fenixcito _  
When you wake you shall have_ / Cuando te despiertes tendrás _  
All the pretty little ladies_ / A todas las mujercitas bonitas  
 _Blondes and reds, and brunettes_ / Rubias y pelirrojas, y morenas  
 _All the pretty little ladies_ / Todas las mujercitas bonitas

Fénix se echó a reír, y enseguida se puso tenso otra vez, apretando fuerte la mano de Murdock mientras se quejaba.

—Por favor, no me hagas reír. ¡Ni siquiera puedo reírme!

—Lo siento, perdona. Lo siento mucho. Pensaba que te gustaría esta versión, pero tienes razón: este no es momento de mujeres bonitas, ni de risas. ¿Quieres que vuelva a cantarla, pero con los caballitos?

—Canta la otra _,_ la de"Sueños dorados" _(Golden slumbers)._ Esa es mi favorita.

—Sí, la mía también. Y además te pega, _mi querido precioso_.

—Te he dicho que no me hagas reír.

—Vale, vale.

 _Golden slumbers kiss your eyes_ / Sueños dorados besan tus ojos _  
Smiles await you when you rise_ / Sonrisas te aguardan cuando te levantes

 _Sleep, pretty Facey, do not cry_ / Duerme, precioso Fenixcito, no llores _  
And I will sing a lullaby_ / Y yo te cantaré una nana _  
_

 _Cares you know not, therefore sleep_ /No conoces preocupaciones, por lo tanto duérmete _  
While over you a watch I'll keep_ / Mientras yo te cuido y protejo _  
Sleep, pretty darling, do not cry_ / Duerme, mi querido precioso, no llores _  
And I will sing a lullaby_ / Y yo te cantaré una nana _  
_

—Esa está muy bien, gracias. Me encanta oír tu voz, y saber que me vas a cuidar y proteger —dijo Fénix, calmándose un poco, reduciendo su ritmo respiratorio, apretando la mano de Murdock una vez más.

—Tú haces siempre eso mismo por mí. Todos los días.

—Me encantaría poder hacerlo mañana, y evitarte todo el dolor.

—Aníbal ya estará aquí para entonces.

—Dios, espero que tengas razón.

—Venga, relájate. Te cantaré hasta que te duermas, ¿vale?

—Vale, gracias.

Murdock cantó la misma canción una y otra vez, como un disco interminable, meciendo su cuerpo suavemente contra el suyo, hasta que Fénix se relajó y dejó de gemir, quedándose dormido.

—Te quiero —susurró Murdock entonces, besando la cabeza de su amigo, y se quedó dormido poco después, agotado.

AAA

Harlow continuó despierto después de que Murdock dejase de cantar. Había estado escuchando su conversación con interés, y le encantaba su relación. Casi parecían una pareja homosexual, como Scott había insinuado, pero no creía que ese fuese el caso. Su relación era diferente, más profunda, y más significativa que una mera relación sexual.

Scott, Conley y él habían estado encerrados en esa prisión durante demasiados años, y en ese tiempo habían discutido muchas veces. Siempre se ayudaban unos a otros, y se cuidaban entre sí, y el vínculo de amistad que habían desarrollado a lo largo de los años era especial, pero no tanto como el que tenían esos dos. Sabía que, bajo otras circunstancias más normales, nunca se habría hecho amigo de Scott o de Conley, porque eran demasiado diferentes a él. Por eso se sentía celoso de los nuevos prisioneros y de su afectuosa relación.

¡Joder, como le hubiese gustado haber tenido a alguien que le cantase nanas para consolarle cada vez que estaba malherido!

AAAAA


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Aníbal y M.A llegaron a Nghῖa Nhơn bien entrada la tarde. No vieron ninguna actividad militar sospechosa en ese pueblo más grande, y eso inquietó a Aníbal, que no podía decidir si esa era una buena señal o una mala, porque todas las vibraciones del _jazz_ que había tenido a lo largo del día eran de las chungas, de las preocupantes.

Encontraron una estación de servicio, el lugar perfecto para robar un vehículo con el depósito de combustible lleno, y mientras esperaban a que apareciese uno apropiado para ellos, Aníbal se hizo con un mapa de carreteras de la zona en la tienda de la gasolinera.

No venían muchos clientes, y tuvieron que esperar casi media hora para que un hombre en una destartalada furgoneta blanca pidiese que le llenaran el depósito. Cuando se metió en la tienda después de repostar, dejando las llaves en el contacto, a Aníbal y M.A sólo les llevo unos segundos el arrancar la furgoneta y largarse con ella, de vuelta en la carretera de tierra, hacia la casa de Quang.

—Ha sido bastante fácil —dijo M.A, sonriendo tras el volante.

—Sí. Pero esta área es como una ratonera —dijo Aníbal mientras estudiaba el mapa—. Sólo hay una salida: ir hacia el sur durante muchas millas para enlazar con la carretera principal de la costa, que nos llevará eventualmente hacia el norte, a través de Da Nang y Hue. Pero lo que queremos hacer es ir hacia el norte lo más rápidamente posible. A no ser que volvamos otra vez a Nghῖa Nhơn usando esta misma carretera de tierra, pero no creo que eso sea una buena idea.

—Lo que tú digas, Aníbal. Eres el hombre del plan, y del mapa.

—Bueno, por lo menos ahora tenemos un mapa, y una furgoneta. Pasito a pasito, ¿eh? —dijo Aníbal, plegando el mapa.

AAA

Tia lo estaba pasando mal, cojeando de vuelta al pueblo lo más rápidamente que podía, tratando de llegar allí antes de que Aníbal y M.A llegaran con el coche.

Cuando al final llegó al pueblo por la tarde, casi al anochecer, quería ver qué tal estaba Quang, pero no podía arriesgarse a que le capturasen otra vez. Los soldados habían movido y ocultado todos los vehículos fuera de la vista, pero ella pudo verlos al llegar al pueblo desde el sur, aunque sería demasiado tarde para Aníbal y M.A si se adentraban tanto en el pueblo, viniendo desde el norte, porque para cuando se diesen cuenta, ya estarían atrapados.

Eludiendo a los soldados, siguió desplazándose a través de la jungla, paralela a la carretera, durante otra milla más para esperar allí la llegada de los americanos. Afortunadamente, no había mucho tráfico en esa carretera, así que cuando vio una furgoneta blanca acercándose, sabía que tenían que ser ellos.

AAA

—Mira, es Tia —dijo Aníbal cuando la vio salir a la carretera desde la jungla.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

—Algo va mal.

M.A detuvo la furgoneta y Aníbal se bajó rápidamente. Tia parecía exhausta, jadeando sin aliento, y le ayudó a permanecer erguida, sujetándole de los brazos.

—Tia, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Problemas con los soldados?

Tia asintió con la cabeza, todavía intentando recuperar el aliento.

—Tienen a tus amigos. Están vigilando la casa para capturaros también a vosotros.

Aníbal cerró los ojos un momento, maldiciendo para sí mismo. Sabía que algo así había pasado. Lo había sentido durante todo el día, el _jazz_ del malo, esa agobiante sensación que le decía que todo se iría a la mierda en cualquier momento.

—¿Estás herida?

—Me he torcido un tobillo, pero pude escapar. A mí no me tocaron, pero vapulearon a tus amigos y se los llevaron. No sé a dónde. También le pegaron una paliza a Quang. Quería ver qué tal estaba, pero los soldados están al acecho, esperando.

—¿Cuántos son?

—No lo sé. Sobre una docena, o así. Espero que menos. Vi a dos al lado de la carretera, escondidos, montando guardia.

—Y sólo tenemos una pistola y un cuchillo… Tendremos que pescarlos uno a uno, M.A. ¿A qué distancia estamos del pueblo?

—Menos de una milla desde aquí.

—Vale. Vamos, M.A, deja la furgoneta aquí. Iremos andando.

AAA

Cuando Aníbal se acercó furtivamente por detrás a uno de los soldados que vigilaban la carretera no pudo evitar pensar en las películas de Rambo otra vez, donde el héroe se carga a un montón de soldados uno a uno, tras acecharles escondido en las sombras, bajo el agua, en la vegetación, bajo una pared de barro… Todo este fiasco se estaba pareciendo más y más a una mala película de la serie-B, y sólo podía mantener la esperanza de que al final lograrían salir de esta, contra todo pronóstico, como uno de esos héroes de Hollywood.

Saltaron sobre los soldados al mismo tiempo. M.A no tuvo problema en romperle el cuello a su objetivo rápida y silenciosamente, cabreado como estaba porque se habían llevado a sus amigos, pero Aníbal forcejeó con el suyo un poco, sin lograrlo. Al final, le tapó la boca y le rodeó el cuello con el brazo, mientras el soldado de revolvía para escapar de la presa que le apretaba la garganta, hasta que dejó de respirar. Aníbal no quería matar a los soldados, pero no veía otro modo de reducirles rápida y eficientemente, antes de que alertasen a los demás. De todas formas, eran el enemigo, y había matado a cientos de ellos durante la guerra, así que era un poco tarde para tener remordimientos de conciencia por matarlos ahora, cuando esos soldados no dudarían en matarle a él si tuviesen la oportunidad.

Después de coger sus armas, buscaron a los demás mientras se escondían entre las sombras, ya que estaba anocheciendo y ya estaba bastante oscuro. De una manera similar, neutralizaron en silencio a otros cuatro soldados que estaban vigilando la casa, y a otro más que estaba de guardia con los vehículos. Así acabaron coleccionando unas cuantas pistolas y rifles, un par de ametralladoras ligeras y una más pesada que estaba montada en el soporte anclado a uno de los vehículos, y también un montón de munición.

—Por lo menos ahora tenemos unos cuantos juguetes —dijo M.A, tomando una de las ametralladoras, acariciando su superficie suave y amorosamente, como si fuese un objeto precioso.

—Vamos a entrar a la casa —dijo Aníbal.

Portando el arma, M.A abrió la puerta de bambú de una patada y entró en la choza, seguido de Tia.

—¡Quietos! ¡No os mováis! —gritó Tia en vietnamita.

Había tres soldados en la habitación principal. Se quedaron quietos, sin tratar de usar sus armas, pero cuando otro soldado vino disparando desde la otra habitación, Aníbal le pegó un tiro con su rifle de asalto en la espalda, tras entrar a la casa por la puerta de atrás. Entonces se acercó a los soldados, que estaban quietos con las manos en alto, y uno a uno les dejó inconscientes tras golpearles la cabeza con la culata del rifle.

Tia se arrodilló al lado de Quang, que todavía estaba tirado cerca de la puerta, semiinconsciente.

—Ayúdame, por favor —dijo, llamando a Aníbal.

Aníbal le ayudó a llevar a Quang al camastro que Fénix había ocupado. Entonces fue a la otra habitación a inspeccionar la bodega. Sabía que ya no estaban allí, pero aun así quería comprobarlo por sí mismo, porque hasta que no lo viese con sus propios ojos no podía aceptar el hecho de que los soldados se habían llevado a Murdock y Fénix de verdad. Mientras estaba ocupado neutralizando a los soldados, no se había permitido pensar en profundidad acerca de las implicaciones, no del todo, pero cuando vio la bodega vacía, se le vino el mundo encima, y perdió la cabeza.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡No deberíamos haberles dejado aquí solos, heridos y sin medios para defenderse! ¡Sabía que algo así iba a pasar! —gritó Aníbal, volviéndose loco, paseándose por la choza como un tigre encerrado en una jaula—. ¡No debería habérmela jugado así! ¡Ya les fallé una vez, y nunca me lo perdoné, nunca! ¡Y ahora otra vez! ¡Joder!

M.A sabía lo preocupado y lo culpable que el coronel se había sentido hace unos años, cuando estuvieron en Vietnam en la guerra, durante esos larguísimos diez días antes de que pudiesen rescatar a Murdock y Fénix del campo de prisioneros. La pareja se había quedado aislada del grupo durante una emboscada y desparecieron, tragados por la jungla sin dejar rastro. Primero tuvieron que localizarlos, porque para cuando encontraron el pequeño campamento-base del Viet Cong, ya los habían trasladado a otro campo de prisioneros más grande y más alejado, fortificado, y entonces, no pudieron ir allí hasta que toda la logística de la operación de rescate estuviese montada y el Coronel Morrison les diese luz verde para proceder. Ese retraso hizo que Aníbal se subiese por las paredes con la impotencia que sentía, y para cuando lograron rescatarles, el mal estado en el que se encontraban, sobre todo Fénix, no ayudó a apaciguar su conciencia y su irracional sentimiento de culpa.

Ahora, acordándose de la promesa que le había hecho a Fénix, y de lo asustado que su amigo parecía ante la posibilidad de volver a caer prisionero otra vez, a M.A se le cayó el alma a los pies. En vez de intentar calmar a Aníbal, se puso incluso más loco que él.

—¡Yo les he fallado, no tú! ¡Le prometí a Fénix que nunca volvería a un jodido campo de prisioneros de guerra! ¡Aaaaargh! —gritó, destrozando la mecedora de bambú al machacarla contra el suelo, perdiendo la cabeza completamente.

Presenciar semejante explosión de ira ayudó a Aníbal a desprenderse de su propia enajenación, y reaccionar.

—Cálmate, sargento. Romper cosas no va a ayudar, por mucho que yo también quiera romper algo.

—¡Fénix me pidió que le pegara un tiro antes de permitir que le volviesen a llevar a uno de esos campos de prisioneros! Y ahora ese hijo de puta se los ha llevado sin que yo pudiese hacer nada. ¡Y ya viste lo que le hizo al General Fulbright! ¡Le pegó una paliza, le quemó la cara con un cuchillo al rojo vivo, y luego lo mató!

Aníbal tragó saliva al recordar las heridas de Fénix cuando le rescataron. También necesitaba romper algo, lo que fuese, pero tener a un miembro del equipo sufriendo una reacción visceral, enloquecido y cegado por la rabia y la preocupación, era bastante. No necesitaban dos. Tenía que dejar sus sentimientos a un lado y usar la cabeza, porque tenía que elaborar un plan para encontrar a sus hombres, sacarles de allí, y salir de esa desgracia inmunda de país lo antes posible. Y de una pieza. No podía permitirse más cagadas.

AAA

Aníbal concentró toda su atención en ayudar a Tia con Quang mientras M.A ataba y amordazaba a los tres soldados inconscientes. El sanador estaba apenas con vida, insensible a los estímulos, e hipotérmico. Aníbal rebuscó entre los materiales médicos para ponerle una inyección de morfina, un antiinflamatorio y antibióticos. Le limpiaron las heridas y le aplicaron el mágico ungüento que él había usado en las costillas de Aníbal, y el coronel se puso también un poco otra vez, y también lo untó en el hinchado tobillo de Tia, vendándoselo luego.

—¿Cómo está? ¿Se va a poner bien? —preguntó M.A cuando acabó con los soldados.

—No sé qué más podemos hacer por él, mas que calentarle un poco. Si tuviésemos más suero intravenoso podría intentar ponerle un catéter, pero no queda ninguna bolsa.

Movieron el camastro cerca del fuego de la cocina, y usaron todas las mantas que pudieron encontrar para taparle.

—M.A, trae a uno de los soldados a la silla. Tenemos que averiguar a dónde se los han llevado.

De un modo parecido a como habían hecho con Murdock y Fénix, le tiraron un cubo de agua a ese hombre por encima de la cabeza para despertarle.

—¡Despierta, mamón! —gritó M.A, dándole una torta.

—Hola. ¿Hablas inglés? —dijo Aníbal cuando el soldado se despertó, forcejeando con las cuerdas que le ataban a la silla, detrás de su espalda. Como no contestó, Aníbal lo intentó de nuevo—. ¿Hablas inglés?

El soldado simplemente le dirigió una mirada de odio, pero no dijo nada, y mucho menos cuando M.A se soltó un guantazo en la cara, desde un lado, cortando su mejilla con uno de sus anillos.

—¡Contéstale, capullo!

—Tia, ¿puedes preguntarle tú amablemente, por favor? —dijo Aníbal.

Tia intentó hablar con él en vietnamita, pero el soldado replicó gritando, airado.

—¿Qué ha dicho?

—Básicamente, dice que no le va a decir una mierda a una puta mestiza americana traidora como yo.

Aníbal le hizo un gesto a M.A, que le soltó otro puñetazo, esta vez en el abdomen, haciéndole quejarse de dolor, doblado por la cintura.

—Esa no es manera de hablarle a una señorita —dijo Aníbal en un desastroso vietnamita—. ¿Estás seguro de que no hablas inglés?

El hombre le escupió en la cara. Aníbal mantuvo la calma, limpiándose la saliva despacio con el reverso de la mano, y se quedó mirando al soldado durante unos pocos segundos. Entonces, de repente sacó un cuchillo y se lo clavó al soldado en el muslo, rápida y profundamente, cogiendo a todos por sorpresa.

—¡No tengo tiempo para tonterías! ¡Vas a decirme lo que quiero saber, y me lo vas a decir ahora mismo! —le ladró mientras le retorcía el cuchillo viciosamente en la pierna.

—Aníbal… —empezó M.A, flipando con su actitud.

—Sargento, no me gusta torturar a la gente, pero Dios sabe lo que les estarán haciendo a Fénix y Murdock ahora mismo. Probablemente algo peor que esto, si les tratan igual que la última vez.

El soldado siguió gritando a pleno pulmón hasta que M.A le tapó la boca, sujetándole desde atrás.

—¿Dónde están mis hombres? ¿Dónde os los habéis llevado? —gritó Aníbal, todavía meneando el cuchillo dentro de la herida.

M.A le destapó la boca al soldado, pero como sólo seguía gritando, se la volvió a tapar. Aníbal recuperó el cuchillo, con la hoja llena de sangre, y entonces cogió su pistola con la mano izquierda, apuntando a la otra pierna, a la rodilla.

—¡Empieza a hablar o te vuelo la rótula en pedacitos!

—¡No, por favor, no! —gritó el soldado.

—¡Ya sabía yo que hablabas inglés, cacho mierda! ¿Dónde están?

—¡No lo sé!

—Ese coronel Shu se los llevó. ¿A dónde? —preguntó Aníbal otra vez, golpeando la cuchillada con su puño enguantado.

El soldado volvió a gritar y empezó a hablar en vietnamita, muy rápido, y Aníbal no entendía lo que estaba diciendo, más que los obvios insultos.

—¿Qué está diciendo?

—Nada de valor. Desvariando. Odiándote —dijo Tia.

Aníbal se levantó y disparó en la pierna de uno de los otros soldados todavía inconscientes.

—Dile que su rodilla será la siguiente, y luego sus pelotas.

El soldado lo entendió sin necesidad de traductor, y empezó a hablar en vietnamita otra vez, frenético.

—Dice que se los llevaron a la prisión cerca de Thôn Vân Tường —dijo Tia.

—¿Dónde está eso? —dijo Aníbal, desdoblando el mapa.

—Al sur de aquí, pero no lo encontrarás en ese mapa —dijo Quang.

—¡Quang! ¡Estás despierto! —dijo Tia, corriendo a su lado.

—Ayúdame, por favor.

Tia le ayudó a sentarse en el camastro, retirándole las mantas, y le ofreció un vaso de agua.

—¿Puedes decirme dónde está eso en el mapa? —dijo Aníbal, extendiéndolo en frente de él.

—Sí —dijo Quang, estudiando el mapa mientras bebía, luchando por mantener sus hinchados y amoratados ojos lo suficientemente abiertos para ver algo—. Más o menos por aquí —dijo, señalando a un área del mapa que estaba vacía.

—¿Ahí? ¡Eso está en mitad de ninguna parte!

—Sí.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes?

—Te lo diré más tarde. Primero, deja que prepare algo.

—¿Estás bien? —dijo Tia, ayudándole a levantarse.

—No, pero lo estaré. Siento mucho haber tenido que decirles dónde estaban tus hombres, pero habrían matado a Tia.

—No te preocupes por eso. Es culpa mía. No debería haberles dejado atrás.

—Tampoco es culpa tuya.

Quang se movía muy despacio, como un hombre viejo, ayudado por Tia. Cogió unas pocas hierbas y otros ingredientes de la extensa colección de botes que tenía almacenados, mezclándolos en una perola con agua, y trajo la mezcla para hervirla en el fuego.

—M.A, lleva a estos dos hombres a la bodega, pero primero quítales la ropa.

Mientras hacía eso, Aníbal se encaró con el otro soldado, y continuó haciéndole preguntas sobre la prisión: la distribución de los edificios, la cantidad de guardias, sus turnos y rutinas, y toda clase de información útil. Cuando hubo terminado con él, le sacudió un puñetazo en la cara, dejándole inconsciente, y lo arrastró hasta la otra habitación con los otros, también quitándole la ropa.

—¿Para qué quieres su ropa? —preguntó M.A.

—No lo sé todavía. Pero sus uniformes pueden sernos útiles. Mejor estar preparados.

—¡Yo no quepo en ningún uniforme minúsculo de estos!

—No, no esperaba que lo hicieras. Además, no tengo una tonelada de maquillaje a mano para hacerte pasar por vietnamita —le dijo Aníbal, riéndose.

—Eso no tiene gracia.

—El humor depende del cristal con que se mire, M.A.

—¡Eso es la belleza, y tú estás majara!

—Probablemente —dijo, descargando el primer cuerpo dentro de la bodega— pero no tengo un certificado que lo asegure, como Murdock.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con los muertos? —dijo M.A tras encerrar a los tres soldados inconscientes en la bodega.

—Nada. No van a perseguirnos ni van a decir a nadie a dónde nos hemos ido, como estos tres podrían hacer. Y no te preocupes por ellos; alguien les encontrará mañana cuando griten como locos al despertarse.

Cuando volvieron a la habitación principal, Quang estaba sentado en el camastro otra vez, bebiéndose la infusión, y estaba ofreciéndole un poco a Tia.

—¿Cómo llevas las costillas?

—Mejor, gracias. Ese ungüento tuyo es una pasada. Tendrías que venderlo —dijo Aníbal.

—Toma un poco de esto tú también. Como vosotros los americanos decís: no es bueno, es lo siguiente. Eso sí, sabe a rayos.

—Vale, tomaré un poco, gracias.

Quang le pasó el cuenco, y Aníbal debió de él, aunque sabía asqueroso.

—Hum. ¡Delicioso!

Quang hizo un amago de reírse, y luego pidió el mapa.

—Estaba recogiendo hierbas por esta zona hace siete años —dijo, señalando un punto en el mapa—. Me encontré un hombre aquí, muy malherido, con un disparo en la espalda. Me dijo que era un soldado americano, prisionero desde 1971.

—¿Qué? ¿Y le viste en 1979? ¡Venga ya! —dijo M.A.

—Sí.

—¿Estás diciendo que todavía hay soldados prisioneros en Vietnam desde la guerra, de verdad? —dijo Aníbal.

—No sé si todavía quedará alguno. Pero dijo que había diez en esa prisión en 1979. Unos cuantos trataron de escapar, y al menos cuatro habían muerto ese día. Ese hombre también se murió de sus heridas dos días después de que le encontré. No pude salvarle. Su nombre era Arthur Everson.

—¿Se lo contaste a alguien? —dijo Aníbal.

—¿A quién se lo iba a contar? Esos hombres no existen, son como fantasmas. Nadie quiere admitir su existencia.

—Ni aquí, ni en los Estados Unidos… Mierda —dijo Aníbal—. ¿Recogiste sus chapas de identificación?

—No. No tenía chapas, ni uniforme. Llevaba harapos. Le enterré, y eso fue todo.

Quang se tumbó en el camastro otra vez, llevándose una mano a los hinchados ojos amoratados.

` —Lo siento. Ese cabrón me pateó la cabeza muchas veces. Estoy muy mareado.

—Descansa, no te preocupes. Creo que es una especie de milagro que estés ya levantado después del palizón que te dio. Descansa, y mientras tanto pensaré en qué vamos a hacer.

—Llevadme con vosotros, por favor. Estoy muerto si me quedo aquí. Y alguien de este pueblo me ha vendido. No merecen que les ayude nunca más.

—Sí, por supuesto, no te vamos a dejar atrás. Tia y tú deberíais venir a los Estados Unidos con nosotros, de la forma que sea que lleguemos hasta allí.

—Gracias.

—M.A, ¿puedes traer la furgoneta aquí? Voy a echarle un vistazo a los otros vehículos. Nos llevaremos uno de estos también.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. Venga, date prisa.

—¿Tienes un plan, entonces?

—Más o menos.

—Por favor, no empieces con el _jazz_ , Aníbal.

—Eso es inevitable, sargento.

—No, hombre, no… Mierda, ¡el _jazz_ no! —dijo M.A, tomando uno de los rifles al salir de la casa, sacudiendo la cabeza.

AAAAA


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Fénix todavía dormía cuando la llave resonó en la cerradura. Murdock se asustó, mirando hacia la puerta con sus hinchados ojos morados, pero los tres prisioneros de guerra no se inmutaron esta vez.

—No te preocupes —dijo Harlow—. Shu nunca viene tan pronto por la mañana. Eso debe de ser nuestro asco de desayuno.

Un soldado se quedó al lado de la puerta, apuntándoles con su rifle automático, mientras el sargento con el ojo amoratado entró dentro, llevando una bandeja con cinco cuencos que contenían una mezcla de arroz y vegetales de aspecto muy poco apetitoso.

Los prisioneros tomaron un cuenco cada uno, y el soldado le acercó la bandeja a Murdock, que olisqueó uno de los cuencos, arrugando la nariz. Entonces se llevó una mano a su fracturada, tumefacta nariz, y alejó la cabeza del cuenco rápidamente, siseando a causa del dolor, porque su apéndice nasal estaba muy hinchado y amoratado, haciendo juego con sus ojos y labios. Toda su cara estaba hinchada y dolorida esa mañana, molestándole incluso más que la herida de bala en el hombro.

—Deberías intentar comer algo, incluso si te parece asqueroso, porque no te van a dar nada más hasta la noche —dijo Harlow—. No tocaste la cena tampoco ayer. ¿No tienes hambre?

El sargento con el ojo morado se colocó dándoles la espalda a los otros, sacó algo del bolsillo de la camisa, y lo dejó en la bandeja.

— _Una de cada, cada ocho horas_ —susurró.

— _¿Antibióticos?_ —susurró Murdock. El soldado asintió.

— _Y analgésicos. Para los dos._

Murdock asintió, cogiendo los blísteres de pastillas, y se le quedó mirando mientras salía de la celda, seguido del otro soldado del rifle. No tenía ni idea de por qué ese sargento había descubierto que tenía una conciencia a la que atender ni por qué les estaba ayudando, pero estaba agradecido por esa pequeña ayuda.

—¿Qué está pasando? —dijo Murdock, mirando a Harlow.

—Esta es nuestra rutina aquí. Nos dan el desayuno y luego nos llevan fuera para trabajar en el primer turno, unas cuantas horas. El resto del tiempo estamos encerrados en esta celda. No tenemos contacto con los otros presos. Comemos, cagamos, y dormimos aquí. Las únicas otras veces que salimos de esta celda es para acabar en la cueva del gozo, o para tomar una ducha fría una vez por semana.

—Vaya. ¿Catorce años así?

—Sí, catorce años de esta mierda.

Los tres prisioneros de guerra se comieron toda la comida de sus cuencos rápidamente, como si estuviese exquisita y no pudiesen comer bastante, lo que decía mucho acerca de lo hambrientos que estaban.

Murdock volvió a mirar su cuenco, con aprensión. Su estómago rugía, pero no estaba tan hambriento todavía para comerse _eso_ voluntariamente, a pesar de la mala reputación que tenía acerca del tipo de porquerías incomestibles que podía ingerir.

—Cómetelo. Hoy está bien. A veces se mean en los cuencos —dijo Harlow.

—¿Qué?

—O peor.

—¡No!

—Este es el patio de recreo del Coronel Shu, ¿recuerdas? Todo vale —dijo Scott—. Cualquiera cosa que nos humille tiene una alta puntuación en la lista de posibilidades.

Murdock bajó la voz entonces, titubeando, pero tenía que preguntarlo.

—¿Alguna vez han…?

—¿Qué?

—Ya sabes…

Murdock simuló un agujero con su mano izquierda, y entonces introdujo en él su índice derecho, deslizándolo adentro y afuera.

—¡Pues claro que sí, los bastardos hijos de puta! ¡Innumerables veces! —dijo Conley con la boca llena todavía devorando la comida, mientras Murdock le miraba, trastornado y asqueado—. No te alteres tanto: eso duele menos que muchas de las otras cosas que nos hacen aquí, y está bastante lejos de ser la peor. Al final, te acostumbras.

—¿Cómo puedes acostumbrarte a eso?

—Bueno, créeme, al cabo de las cien primeras veces, lo haces —dijo Conley, todavía engullendo el arroz, sin perder comba—. Ha pasado… digamos… una o dos veces cada dos semanas, de media, durante catorce años. Saca tú la cuenta.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! Esto no puede ser real. ¿Por qué no os habéis vuelto locos todavía? ¿Cómo podéis parecer tan normales?

Murdock había oído el término "resiliencia", pero lo que estaba siendo testigo, era demasiado. Si estos tíos habían aguantado toda esa mierda por tanto tiempo sin volverse locos, eso le avergonzaba de alguna manera, perdiendo tantos tornillos tras solamente cinco años como piloto de combate y diez miserables días en un campo de prisioneros de guerra. Nada en comparación con lo que ellos habían padecido.

—Mira, una vez que tomas la percibida humillación de la violación y el trauma emocional que eso supone, y lo echas fuera de la ecuación, es más de lo mismo: dolor físico y tortura —dijo Harlow—. Pero, como ha dicho el mayor, sólo te das cuenta de eso al cabo del tiempo. Mucho tiempo. El primer año es el más difícil. Si sobrevives ese periodo, al final te escondes bajo un duro cascarón que nada puede romper. Que te sometan y te revienten el culo podrá parecer lo peor para algunos, pero no lo es. Comparado con otras cosas, no es tan malo. Por ejemplo, supongo que tu amigo hubiese preferido que le follasen diez soldados, uno detrás de otro, a lo que ese cabrón le ha hecho en el brazo.

—No, créeme, no lo hubiese preferido.

—La caña es peor —dijo Scott, dejando su cuenco vacío en la bandeja, al lado de Murdock—. El psicópata no nos toca. Le gusta mirar. O usar la caña. Lo siento, pero la herida de tu amigo no es el único agujero que a ese bastardo le gusta perforar con su jodida caña.

Murdock miró a Fénix, y luego al trasero de Scott mientras se alejaba. Tuvo arcadas, y cogió el cuenco vacío que Scott acababa de dejar en la bandeja, pero sólo vomitó algo de bilis, porque su estómago estaba completamente vacío. Miró los antibióticos que había vuelto a dejar en la bandeja. Sería mejor que Fénix se despertase pronto, para que pudiese tomar la primera pastilla lo antes posible. Y sería mejor que nunca le dejase averiguar nada acerca de esa caña, y dónde había estado previamente.

Scott se rio de la reacción de Murdock.

—No te preocupes —dijo, descojonándose—. Sólo estoy de coña. Ese psicópata tiene muchas cañas. ¡Vete a saber cuál ha usado esta vez!

—Bob, por favor, déjalo. No hace gracia —dijo Harlow—. Le estás estresando.

—Yo decidiré lo que es gracioso o no —dijo Scott, desafiante—. No tengo mucho que hacer con mi tiempo. Déjame que me divierta, para una vez que tengo ocasión.

—Tíos, dejadlo ya. No nos queda mucho tiempo. Van a volver dentro de un momento —dijo Conley, dejando también su cuenco vacío en la bandeja, dónde vio las pastillas—. ¿Quién te ha dado eso?

—Ese sargento. Antibióticos y analgésicos, como le pedimos.

—¿De verdad? Nadie nos ha dado nunca nada antes —dijo, con un rastro de celos en su voz.

—No sé por qué lo habrá hecho, pero no voy a quejarme.

—Escóndelos antes de que los vean alguno de los otros soldados.

Murdock tomó una pastilla de cada blíster para tomárselas él, y guardó el resto en el bolsillo de su chaqueta otra vez.

Los soldados volvieron poco después y se llevaron a los tres prisioneros de guerra con ellos, dejando a Murdock y Fénix solos en la celda.

Como no parecía que Fénix tuviese ninguna gana de despertar por sí mismo, Murdock le sacudió levemente, dándole suaves cachetes en la cara, llamándole, porque era importante que se tomase los antibióticos lo antes posible. Le llevó un rato, pero al final Fénix abrió los ojos, gimiendo. Su frente estaba muy caliente otra vez, y tenía un aspecto febril, aunque la piel alrededor de los oscuros hematomas y cortes de su cara estaba muy pálida.

—¿Por qué siempre me despiertas, Murdock? —murmuró, cerrando los ojos otra vez—. Déjame en paz.

—Porque quiero que te tomes unos antibióticos. Y analgésicos. Y una comida deliciosa. Venga —dijo Murdock, ayudándole a incorporarse un poco, elevando su torso cuidadosamente. Fénix se quejó inmediatamente cuando hizo eso, agarrándose al fino colchón con su mano derecha, estrujándolo.

—¡Mierda, me duele! ¡Me duele mucho! ¡Suéltame, por favor!

Pues claro que no quería despertarse. Cuando Murdock elevó su torso, el dolor en sus costillas y en la herida machacada del abdomen le resultó insoportable, y cuanto más tensaba su cuerpo para resistirse al movimiento, más le dolía. Empezó a lloriquear, con una horrible mueca distorsionando sus bellos rasgos faciales.

—Ya sé que te duele. Estaría muy sorprendido si no te doliera. Venga, los analgésicos te ayudarán. Relájate y apóyate en mí, que yo te tengo, no te preocupes.

Fénix le hizo caso, descansando su espalda contra el pecho de Murdock, encontrando un poco de respiro cuando se relajó, calmándose un poco.

—¿Qué tal tienes el hombro?

—Está bien. Sobreviviré. La nariz rota me molesta más, y toda la cara. Bueno, toda la cabeza entera.

—Sí, tienes una pinta horrible.

—¡Mira quién habla!

—¿Cómo conseguiste las pastillas? —dijo Fénix, bebiendo un poco de agua para tragar la que Murdock le había puesto en la boca.

—Tenemos un amigo. Le hemos dado pena a uno de los guardas. Los otros tíos están celosos, porque a ellos nunca nadie les dio nada.

—Vaya. ¡Soy tan bueno trapicheando y agenciándome cosas, que lo puedo hacer incluso cuando estoy inconsciente!

—Sí, algo así, Fénix. Eres el mejor. El rey del trapicheo. Venga, tómate la otra pastilla.

Cuando lo hizo, le ofreció un poco de arroz.

—¿Qué es eso? Tiene una pinta asquerosa.

—No, está delicioso. Venga, come.

—Delicioso… Sí, y eso lo dices tú, la unidad humana tritura-basuras con extraños estándares de lo que es comestible o no… ¡Puag!

—Esos tíos han dicho que esto es todo los que nos darán de comer hasta la noche, así que tenemos que hacer un esfuerzo. Ellos tienen tanta hambre que se lo comieron sin pensar, con tanto gusto como si comiesen comida gourmet, encantados. Si te soy sincero, tomé un poco antes y casi vomito, pero es todo lo que tenemos, y todo lo que vamos a tener. Así que venga, come un poco, no me hagas hacerte el avión —dijo Murdock, imitando el sonido de un motor, metiéndole una cucharada en la boca a Fénix mientras le sujetaba erguido.

—¿Dónde están los otros? —dijo Fénix tras tragar a duras penas el primer bocado, cuando se dio cuenta de que los prisioneros de guerra no estaban.

—Se los han llevado fuera a trabajar a algún sitio. Aparentemente, esa es la rutina. Los sacan por la mañana y el resto del tiempo están encerrados aquí.

—¿Y dónde está Aníbal?

—Aún no ha aparecido. Pero no te preocupes, que vendrá —dijo Murdock, tratando de aparentar convencimiento, mientras le daba otra cucharada.

—Eso espero, de verdad. ¿Sabes algo acerca de Tia?

—No.

—Me pregunto qué habrá sido de ella, pero a la vez, es que no quiero ni pensarlo.

—No, yo tampoco. Pobre chica.

Se quedaron callados un momento, perdidos en sus lúgubres pensamientos deprimentes, imaginando la suerte que habría podido correr Tia, mientras Murdock seguía dándole arroz a Fénix lentamente, hasta que habló otra vez.

—Fénix, hablé con estos tíos. Dijeron… Jo, lo siento mucho. Esto no te va a gustar nada.

—¿El qué?

—Dijeron que les violan todo el tiempo, regularmente.

—Eso no me sorprende, en un agujero de mierda infecto como este, con ese cabrón al mando.

—Ya sé lo que piensas acerca de esto, pero estos tíos…

—Me importa una mierda lo que estos tíos digan o hagan, ¿sabes? ¡No voy a pasar por eso de nuevo! Si los cabrones lo intentan, pueden apretar el gatillo esta vez, porque no me voy a dejar. Nunca más.

—Harlow dijo que el truco está en olvidar la humillación, y tomárselo como si fuera otra clase de tortura física y nada más, y…

—¡Ni una vez más! ¡Nunca más! —grito Fénix, estresado, interrumpiéndole otra vez—. Me lo prometí a mí mismo en aquel campo de prisioneros, la última vez que lo hicieron, en nuestro último día allí. Si Aníbal no nos hubiese rescatado cuando lo hizo, al día siguiente me habrían tenido que volar los sesos. De verdad que no me importa lo que hagan estos tíos para acomodar la violación a sus rutinas. ¡Yo no lo voy a hacer!

Fénix tuvo unos cuantos flashbacks de las escenas que más había intentado borrar de su memoria, de cuando fue violado en el campo de prisioneros de guerra, repetidamente, brutalmente, casi cada día, siempre con una pistola en la cabeza para que se estuviese quieto, sujetado en posición por al menos tres soldados, y a veces incluso más.

—Hay algo más que nunca te he contado.

—¿El qué?

—También abusaron de mí en el orfanato, cuando tenía nueva años.

—¡No!

—Sí, por uno de los padres de adopción que vinieron a una fiesta. Eso me dejó una herida sin cicatrizar para toda la vida. Nunca se lo conté a nadie cuando era pequeño, porque me quedé muy asustado, y luego, ya no lo conté tampoco. ¿Para qué?

—Oh, Fénix, lo siento mucho. ¿Cómo puede alguien abusar de un niño de esa manera?

Murdock quedó devastado por esa revelación, porque su amigo nunca lo había mencionado antes, nunca. No era de extrañar entonces lo peculiar que era Fénix para las relaciones, y cómo reaccionaba tan tajantemente contra el abuso en un campo de prisioneros.

—Supongo que hasta fui afortunado, porque sólo me pasó una vez. Pero por eso no pude aguantarlo cuando volvió a pasar en el campo de prisioneros. Y me juré entonces, el último día, que aquella sería la última vez. Antes me muero que permitir que alguien lo vuelva a hacer.

Esa horrible experiencia de su infancia y los siguientes episodios acaecidos en el campo de prisioneros le habían dejado dañado para siempre, incapaz de tener una relación afectiva normal, y esa era una de las razones por las que siempre se escabullía y rehuía del compromiso en una relación, porque sentía que no valía una mierda, y no quería una pareja a largo plazo que pudiese descubrir su vergonzoso secreto. Pero, por otra parte, siempre había sentido la imperiosa necesidad de relacionarse con muchas mujeres, la gran mayoría de ellas simplemente dispuestas a tener relaciones cortas y superficiales, simples rollitos sin ataduras, y siempre daba lo mejor de sí para complacerlas, aunque fuese solamente por una noche, porque siempre necesitaba contrarrestar ese abuso no consentido y brutal que había sufrido, dando placer a toda mujer que se lo pidiese —mientras fuese guapa como él y no quisiese una relación seria— con un punto de obsesión. Básicamente, flirteaba con mujeres sin control. En ese aspecto estaba pasado de rosca, totalmente jodido de la cabeza, y lo sabía. Aunque, para todo los demás, aparentaba ser "normal" y estar bien adaptado en la sociedad, no como Murdock, que era mucho más fácil de identificar como "roto".

Su lunático amigo sabía todo esto, excepto su traumática experiencia en el orfanato, pero nunca se lo había dicho a los otros. Aunque Fénix sospechaba que Aníbal también lo sabía, porque había visto su historial médico en el hospital, y no podía haber pasado por alto la grave, infame y denigrante laceración rectal, destacada a la cabeza de la larga lista de lesiones que sufrió en ese campo de prisioneros, esa herida que tardó mucho tiempo en cicatrizar físicamente, pero que nunca lo hizo psicológicamente. Pero Aníbal nunca le sacó el tema ni le preguntó nada acerca de esa lesión, probablemente esperando a que fuese él el que se abriese y se lo contase, pero nunca lo hizo, así que cuando le dieron el alta el asunto fue ignorado y escondido en el armario, olvidado. O por lo menos Fénix había tratado de olvidarlo y superarlo, sin mucho éxito.

—Si pasa otra vez, ¿por qué no te quedas quieto y les ignoras, como yo hice? Quizás esa fue la razón de que se aburriesen conmigo, porque fingía estar muerto cada vez que me tocaban, y no se divertían tanto como contigo. Sólo me violaron dos veces, y no pudo ser por mi falta de encantos —dijo Murdock, quitándose la gorra para peinarse con los dedos su pelo encrespado y alborotado, orgulloso de sí mismo y de sus atributos.

—Yo no me puedo disociar de la realidad como haces tú, Murdock, y viajar el país de las hadas cada vez que me de la gana. Y, como ya te he dicho varias veces, prefiero estar muerto a soportar eso otra vez. Así que, por favor, cambia de tema.

—¿Cómo llevas el brazo? —dijo Murdock entonces, reajustándose la gorra—. Harlow dijo que probablemente hubieses preferido que te follasen diez soldados a lo que te hizo ese psicópata en el brazo.

—Te he dicho que cambies de tema.

—Sí, lo siento. El brazo. No tiene muy buena pinta, ¿no?

El brazo izquierdo de Fénix estaba muy hinchado, amoratado y casi negro ya, con el enorme hematoma escurriéndose desde la fractura hasta los dedos. Le dolía bastante en el lugar de la fractura, pero el resto del brazo y la mano estaban adormecidos, casi insensibles.

—¿Puedes mover los dedos?

—Muy poco, casi nada. Y pienso que la fractura no me duele tanto como debería. ¿Crees que perderé el brazo? —dijo, mirando hacia arriba con esos ojos de cachorrito, ansiosos y dilatados, esa intensa mirada angustiada de niño perdido que siempre dejaba a Murdock triste e incómodo.

—No digas eso, no. Los médicos te lo arreglarán cuando te llevemos al hospital.

—Espero que tengas razón. Aníbal, ¿dónde estás? —dijo entonces Fénix, cerrando los ojos, rechazando la siguiente cucharada de arroz—. Ya he tenido bastante de esa mierda, gracias. Por favor, déjame dormir. Si estoy durmiendo, no me duele tanto.

Murdock le incorporó un poco, alejándole de su pecho para levantarse, y luego le fue bajando con cuidado hasta que volvió a quedar tumbado en la cama.

—Gracias, amigo. ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?

—No lo sé. Pero yo, si no tuviese que preocuparme por ti, manteniéndome en este plano de realidad tan chungo, ahora mismo podría estar ladrándole a las paredes y corriendo por ahí con mi perro Billy, seguro. Y levantando la pata para mearme en los pantalones del coronel Shu.

Fénix se echó a reír, y al igual que en la noche anterior, se quejó, gimiendo.

—Por favor, no me hagas reír. Me duele mucho cuando me rio. Cállate.

—Como desees, Milord —dijo Murdock con un marcado acento británico, que hizo que Fénix volviese a reír y a gemir, desesperado—. ¡Mierda! ¡Lo siento! Lo siento. Ya me callo, ¡lo prometo! Ahora, duérmete, con un sueñecito reparador, venga. Y no te preocupes: yo te cuidaré y te protegeré, como dice la nana. No dejare que te toquen.

—Cómo desearía que pudieses hacer eso. De verdad que sí —dijo Fénix, adormilado, quedándose sopa casi inmediatamente, más que agotado.

AAA

Esa noche, siguiendo las indicaciones de Quang, Aníbal y M.A condujeron hasta el área cercana a la prisión con la furgoneta y uno de los camiones militares, que aparcaron escondidos fuera de la vista, lejos de la carretera principal, que era otra estrecha carretera de tierra que ni siquiera estaba marcada en el mapa.

Por la mañana, Aníbal se despertó dentro de la furgoneta. La habían equipado con tres de los camastros para usarla como una ambulancia para Quang, Murdock y Fénix, y les habían venido bien para descansar algo esa noche.

M.A había montado guardia durante las últimas tres horas, y ahora tendrían que ir hasta la prisión a pie, en una misión de reconocimiento.

—Iré con vosotros —dijo Tia cuando les vio preparándose para marchar.

—No, creo que será mejor que te quedes aquí con Quang —dijo Aníbal.

—Sabes, esos uniformes que tienes de los soldados… ¿Qué tal si me pongo uno, me cuelo en la prisión y averiguo dónde tienen a tus amigos?

—La verdad es que lo había pensado, pero no te había dicho nada porque es demasiado peligroso.

—Será la manera más rápida de averiguar qué está pasando.

—¿Cómo llevas el tobillo? ¿Puedes andar bien?

—Mucho mejor.

—Ese ungüento es algo más, ¿verdad?

—Me pondré el uniforme.

Se metió en el camión para cambiarse de ropa, y Aníbal le miró con una sonrisa en la cara, impresionado por su ingenio y sus agallas.

Cuando reapareció, llevando el uniforme del soldado más bajito y delgado, daba el pego totalmente.

Aníbal le dio algunas armas para completar el disfraz.

—Si pudiese transferirte esta barba de 3 días, ya sería la leche —dijo Aníbal, acariciando su áspera barbilla sin afeitar—. Tendrás que tener cuidado, y actuar como un hombre. Ya sabes, eructar, rascarte las pelotas, y todo eso.

—No hay problema. Puedo hacerlo.

—Toma esto también —dijo Aníbal, dándole un rifle automático—. Si nos sorprenden por el camino, siempre podrás decir que nos has capturado. No sé si funcionaría, pero se podría intentar. ¿Sabes cómo usarlo?

—Sí.

Se encaminaron hacia la prisión entonces, dejando a Quang descansando en la furgoneta. Viajaron una milla a través de la jungla para llegar allí, y por el camino, Aníbal le contó todo lo que había averiguado acerca de la prisión, si es que podían fiarse de lo que el soldado le había dicho. Cuando llegaron allí, se pararon al lado del alto muro que rodeaba el complejo, en una zona tranquila y alejada que no parecía estar muy vigilada.

—Toma uno de estos —dijo Aníbal, dándole uno de los walkie-talkies que había encontrado en uno de los vehículos—. He puesto estos dos en una frecuencia diferente a los otros. No te llamaré, sólo esperaré a que nos informes tú de la situación.

—Y ahora, ¿cómo te metemos dentro, señorita? —dijo M.A, mirando a su alrededor.

—Me puedo subir a ese árbol. Está lo bastante cerca de ese poste al otro lado de la pared.

Aníbal y M.A echaron un vistazo, mirando hacia arriba, pero sólo podían ver un hueco enorme entre al árbol y el poste.

Antes de que Aníbal o M.A pudiesen objetar, Tia se colgó el rifle a la espalda y se subió al árbol con facilidad, sujetándose luego a las ramas como un mono para acercarse más al muro. Entonces saltó por el aire, pisando ligeramente en la estaca de metal que sujetaba el alambre de espino al borde superior del muro, y usó ese impulso extra para alcanzar el poste y agarrarse a él. Luego se deslizó como un bombero, y ya estaba dentro del perímetro de la prisión. Así de fácil.

—¡Pero mírala! ¡Le va el _jazz_! —dijo Aníbal, con una amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. ¿No sería un excelente fichaje para el Equipo A? Amy y Tawnia eran de ayuda, pero podríamos poner las habilidades de esta chica en buen uso —añadió, asintiendo entusiasmado. Entonces sacó un puro del bolsillo y se lo puso en la boca, todavía sonriendo—. Oh, sí. ¡Sería fantástico!

Mientras encendía el puro, M.A se puso como un loco.

—¡No necesitamos a ninguna pirada con el maldito _jazz_! ¡Bastante _jazz_ tenemos contigo! ¡Está loca! ¿Cómo va a volver a escalar la pared?

—No tiene que hacerlo. Puede salir por la entrada principal, o venir con nosotros, cuando rescatemos a los chicos.

—¿Ese es tu plan?

—Sí.

—Pues sí que... Oye, no vas a usar otra vez tu _clásico ataque frontal con medio movimiento en pinza_ , ¿no?

—¡Exacto! Me encanta cuanto me prestas atención, M.A —dijo Aníbal, todavía enseñando todos los dientes con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja, soplándole un poco de humo a esa cara tan ceñuda.

AAAAA


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Tia se introdujo en el complejo militar caminando con paso decidido, cubriendo el terreno como si supiese perfectamente adónde iba. Gracias a las breves instrucciones que Aníbal le había dado, tenía una vaga idea de dónde estaban los edificios, qué contenían, y dónde debería buscar a Murdock y Fénix. En el camino hacia uno de esos edificios, se fijó en tres prisioneros que estaban trabajando afuera, construyendo una pared, custodiados por dos soldados con ametralladoras. Los prisioneros parecían americanos, así que se preguntó si podrían ser los prisioneros de guerra de los que Quang había hablado, todavía encerrados allí desde 1973.

Al pasar cerca de ellos, uno de los guardias le llamó.

—¡Eh, tú! ¿Puedes vigilar a estos un momento? Tengo algo que hacer —le dijo en vietnamita.

—Sí, claro, pero date prisa.

Tia se descolgó el rifle del hombro y lo sujetó en sus manos, en posición amenazante, y cuando el soldado se fue, se acercó poco a poco hacia los tres hombres que construían la pared, de un modo aparentemente casual.

—Oye, tú. Ptss, aquí —dijo Tia en inglés, acercándose a uno de ellos—. No me mires. Escucha, pero sigue trabajando —dijo en un tono de voz muy bajo, que sólo ese hombre podía oír.

Harlow no pudo evitar echar un rápido vistazo a ese soldado, y luego siguió poniendo ladrillos.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? —dijo, también en un volumen muy bajo.

—¿Sois prisioneros de guerra americanos?

—Sí.

—¿Habéis visto a los otros americanos, Murdock y Peck?

—Sí.

—¿Dónde están?

—En ese edificio detrás de ti, en la celda de la última esquina.

—Vamos a rescatarles, y a vosotros. Pronto, así que estad alerta. Puede que necesitemos vuestra ayuda.

—¿Cómo lo vais a hacer? ¿Cuál es el plan?

—No lo sé todavía. De momento estoy echando un vistazo. ¿Hay más prisioneros de guerra además de vosotros tres?

—No. Pero Murdock habló de una chica que estaba con ellos. Debería de estar aquí en algún sitio.

—No te preocupes por ella.

—¿La habéis rescatado ya?

—Yo soy esa chica.

Harlow tuvo que mirarle otra vez. _La leche. ¡Pero si es una mujer! ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta?_

—No me mires, por favor. ¡Sigue trabajando!

—No me lo puedo creer. ¿Cómo…? ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Estás con ese Aníbal del que estos hombres hablan, el que dicen que va a venir a buscarles?

—Sí.

Tras decir eso, el otro soldado volvió de su rápida visita al retrete, sobresaltándola cuando apareció de repente a su espalda.

—No te ha llevado mucho —dijo Tia, colgándose el rifle a la espalda otra vez, casualmente, agachando la cabeza para esconder su femenina cara, con una aparente calma que en realidad no sentía.

—Ya me encargo yo otra vez. Ya te puedes ir, gracias.

Tia se marchó rápidamente, dirigiéndose al edifico detrás de ellos como si supiera exactamente adónde iba, con prisa, con su corazón saltándole en el pecho mientras se alejaba.

Harlow se acercó a Conley y Scott, todavía alucinado por ese giro inesperado de la situación.

—¡Tíos, no os vais a creer esto! —empezó, susurrando—. ¡Vamos a salir de aquí!

AAA

Murdock miró a su amigo mientras este se agitaba en la estrecha cama, preocupado por él, porque ahora gemía y se quejaba en un sueño inquieto y febril, bastante perturbado. A pesar de los antibióticos la temperatura de Fénix estaba subiendo, y su frente estaba cubierta de gotas de sudor, que él secaba de vez en cuando con la manga. Los ojos de Murdock siempre acababan mirando a esa mano hinchada que sobresalía del cabestrillo, que era una visión nada agradable de ver. Al contrario, era una visión horrible. Esa mano estaba deformada, horrorosa, y había que hacer un esfuerzo para contemplarla, pero a la vez era imposible no hacerlo. Murdock sólo podía mantener la esperanza en que Aníbal se diese prisa, y pensase en un plan audaz y brillante para sacarles de allí a tiempo de llevar a Fénix al hospital para tratar ese brazo antes de que se volviera gangrenoso y hubiese que amputarlo. Aunque, a jugar por esa mano tan ennegrecida e hinchada, podían estar ya en esa situación desesperada.

 _Mierda, Fénix. ¿Cómo podrás vivir tú sin un brazo?_ pensó, con un nudo apretando su estómago al recordar la expresión de pánico de su amigo cuando le preguntó su opinión acerca del tema. _No muy bien, ya lo sé._

Su hombro palpitaba ahora, molestándole cada vez que movía el brazo o el torso, y deseó que fuese él el que tuviese que perder un brazo en vez de su amigo. A él no le importaría perder un miembro mientras Fénix estuviese bien. Después de todo, estaría fantástico con un brazo prostético pegado a su codo, con un gancho de pirata o un calcetín parlante por mano. O incluso mejor: una pieza que tuviese la forma de una pinza de langosta, también parlante, que volviese loco a M.A, haciéndole subirse por las paredes.

Riendo para sí tras esa absurda e hilarante imagen mental, volvió a secar la frente de su amigo una vez más, y le habló suavemente.

—Aguanta, Fénix. La ayuda va a llegar, lo sé. Sólo tienes que aguantar un poco más.

Entonces, deseando otra inyección de morfina para mitigar su propio dolor, se preguntó cuánto tiempo tendrían todavía hasta que el coronel psicópata decidiera tener una segunda ronda de emocionantes chutes masoquistas. Tendría que hacer cuanto pudiese para que el sádico coronel dejase a Fénix en paz, llevándole sólo a él a la _cueva del gozo_ , ese sarcástico y simpático nombre que los tres prisioneros de guerra le habían dado a esa habitación de los horrores, una prueba más de la resiliencia de esos hombres. Por lo menos, el podría deslizarse en su propio universo paralelo e indoloro siempre que quisiese, y aguantar la tortura hasta que Aníbal les sacase de allí.

De repente, la llave traqueteó en la cerradura, y el sargento con el ojo amoratado, acompañado de otro soldado con cara de cabreo, entraron en la celda y se dirigieron directamente hacia él.

—¡Levántate! ¡El coronel Shu quiere verte! —ladró en inglés el soldado con cara de pocos amigos.

Desde la cama, Murdock miró hacia arriba, parpadeando con sus hinchados y magullados ojos. Por lo menos no parecían interesados en llevarse a Fénix esta vez, un consuelo para ser fuerte.

 _Ayúdame_ , dijeron los ojos de Murdock mientras miraba fijamente al hombre del ojo morado, pero el sargento evitó devolverle la mirada, desviando la vista. Le levantó de la cama, pero le trató de un modo notablemente más cuidadoso que el otro soldado, que era muy brusco y no tenía ningún miramiento con su hombro herido, estirándole del brazo fuertemente sin pensárselo dos veces. Murdock entendió que no podía comprometer a ese soldado pidiéndole ayuda directamente, porque eso le causaría problemas. Mientras le arrastraban fuera de la celda, miró atrás hacia su amigo, que todavía dormía. Por lo menos no parecían preocupados por él, y con un poco de suerte, esa mañana el psicópata tendría bastante con interrogarle y torturarle sólo a él.

Al salir de la celda, otro soldado llegó a la puerta. Murdock levantó la cabeza para mirarle, y no pudo evitar su sorpresa. ¡Era Tia!

—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó el soldado amargado en vietnamita, en un intercambio rápido de palabras que Murdock entendió.

—Registro de celda.

—Vale. Cierra la puerta cuando acabes, y deja la llave en el colgador ahí fuera.

Mientras los soldados le arrastraban por el pasillo, Murdock volvió la cabeza para mirar a Tia, que puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios para rogarle silencio. Se concentró entonces en mantener la cabeza quieta, mirando al frente, y no volver a mirar atrás para verla otra vez, suprimiendo la sonrisa que quería curvar sus labios. Lo que fuese que esa chica estaba haciendo, debía de ser parte del brillante plan de Aníbal para sacarles de allí. ¡Ya era hora!

AAA

Aníbal sujetó el walkie-talkie en una mano mientras fumaba el puro con la otra, esperando el informe de Tia. Quería aparentar confianza en lo que él llamaba "su plan", o la falta de este, más bien, pero la verdad era que no sentía ninguna. Pero, con o sin un plan, con o sin confianza en él, tenían que rescatar a Fénix y a Murdock lo antes posible, porque cuanto más tiempo estuviesen en esa prisión, más se incrementaban las posibilidades de encontrarles en un estado similar al de la última vez. Y Aníbal no podía hacer frente a eso, otra vez no. Además, esta vez sus hombres ya estaban heridos y necesitaban un hospital antes de sufrir ningún otro daño físico añadido, para hacer el asunto peor, y más urgente.

Aníbal nunca se había recuperado del shock que le supuso encontrar a Fénix en tal mal estado, y lo culpable que se sintió por ello. Cuando le rescataron, su teniente tenía magulladuras por todo el cuerpo; varios huesos rotos, tales como costillas, huesos faciales, dedos, y también dientes; marcas y heridas muy profundas e infectadas en su piel, como las que habían dejado las apretadas cuerdas en sus muñecas, tobillos y cuello; quemaduras superficiales y profundas de todo tipo, de muchos tamaños, algunas hechas con cigarrillos; marcas de latigazos en su torso y espalda; y una desagradable y profunda tos, resultado de los repetidos episodios de ahogamiento. Y la más inquietante de todas sus heridas: la laceración rectal. A juzgar por la apariencia de esa lesión, los médicos le habían dicho que Fénix probablemente había sido sodomizado muchas veces, brutalmente, pero él se lo guardó todo para sí y nunca contó nada de lo ocurrido, ni se quejó del retraso en el rescate, ni hizo comentario alguno que inculpase o incomodase a nadie por su desgracia, y nunca le echó la culpa a Aníbal ni le recriminó nada, aunque no hacía falta, porque él ya se sentía responsable. Fénix nunca reveló ningún detalle específico del abuso que había sufrido, y Aníbal sólo pudo hacerse una composición del horror al que fue sometido por lo poco que Murdock había revelado de su propia pesadilla, y de pasada, de la de Fénix, dejando caer comentarios aquí y allá, la mayoría de las veces de un modo accidental.

Ambos hombres recibieron terapia psicológica además de la rehabilitación física, pero a diferencia de Murdock, Fénix parecía haberse recuperado completamente de la terrible experiencia, sin secuelas aparentes. Pero Aníbal sabía que no era así. Por ejemplo, esa extraña incomodidad emocional en las relaciones y el absurdo comportamiento mujeriego de ligoteo continuo que tantas veces le ponía a él y al equipo en peligro, hicieron su aparición luego, tras la tortura. Y Murdock… bueno, ya había perdido varios tornillos en su cuarto año como piloto de guerra, y esa horrorosa experiencia sólo le empujó un poco más hacia el abismo de la locura.

Por todo ello, Aníbal tenía que sacar a sus vulnerables hombres de ahí lo antes posible, porque no podía decepcionarles por segunda vez. No, la historia no podía repetirse. En verdad no le extrañaba nada que Fénix le hubiese pedido a M.A que le pegara un tiro si alguna vez tenía que volver a un sitio parecido a aquel campo de prisioneros.

El repentino ruido del walkie-talkie le sacó de sus lúgubres pensamientos, de vuelta a la realidad.

—Aníbal —sonó la voz de Tia a través del aparato, con bastante distorsión—. Les he encontrado.

—Muy bien. ¿Cómo están? —contestó Aníbal, dudando de si quería saber la respuesta.

AAA

Tia volteó uno de los colchones y pretendió estar muy ocupada haciendo una búsqueda exhaustiva de la celda mientras los otros soldados se llevaban a Murdock a rastras. Después de revolver todo un poco, se paró a examinar a Fénix. Tocó su frente y estaba muy caliente. Estaba sudando, y volvía la cabeza de lado a lado, gimiendo y delirando, como sufriendo una pesadilla. Le retiró la manta para echar un vistazo a sus heridas, y se alarmó al ver el estado de su brazo. Entonces se fue hasta la puerta para asegurarse de que no hubiese otros soldados cerca que pudiesen oírla, y sacó el walkie-talkie.

—Aníbal, les he encontrado.

—Muy bien. ¿Cómo están? —contestó Aníbal en un tono muy bajo, que no podía disimular la preocupación por sus hombres.

—No muy bien. Fénix tiene muy mala pinta, y los soldados se acaban de llevar a Murdock de la celda.

—¿Adónde?

—No lo sé. Pero tienes que darte prisa. La celda está en el último edificio de la derecha, como ese soldado dijo, en la esquina más alejada.

—Vale.

—He hablado con los prisioneros de guerra. Todavía hay tres aquí. Saben que vas a venir y tratarán de ayudarnos.

—Vale. Quédate por ahí disimulando, sin levantar sospechas. Vamos a buscar el camión.

—¡Alguien viene!

AAA

Tia cortó la comunicación, y Aníbal, preocupado, no se atrevía a llamarle para ver qué estaba pasando.

—M.A, tenemos que traer el camión, pero no quiero dejar esta posición en caso de que Tia vuelva a llamar, porque no quiero arriesgarme a quedar fuera del alcance del walkie-talkie. Trae a Quang en el camión. No estoy seguro de cómo saldremos de allí, pero quizás podemos montar en ese pájaro en vez de usar la furgoneta —dijo Aníbal, señalando al gran helicóptero militar que se estaba acercando al complejo de la prisión.

—No tenemos piloto, Aníbal.

—Ya pilotaré yo si Murdock no puede. Tengo algunas nociones, y él me puede guiar, como hizo cuando aterricé aquel avión cuando se quedó ciego.

—¡Estás loco! ¡Yo no voy a volar! ¡Y menos contigo a los mandos!

—M.A, si logramos colarnos en esa prisión, sacarles de ahí, y volar a Hanoi en ese helicóptero, de una pieza, será el mejor resultado que podríamos obtener. Por favor, ¡no lo estropees todo con tu negatividad!

—¿Negatividad? ¡Ya te daría yo negatividad! —gritó M.A, enseñándole a Aníbal su puño enjoyado.

—Sargento, por favor, ve a buscar el camión. Estoy esperando. Todos estamos esperando. Contamos contigo.

Le dio otro walkie-talkie, con una frecuencia diferente al primer par, con la esperanza de no mezclarlos: en el bolsillo derecho, el de Tia, y en el izquierdo, el de M.A.

—Me encontraré contigo en la carretera.

La urgencia en su voz hizo a M.A doblegarse, con un gruñido. Agarró el walkie-talkie y desapareció en la jungla, con rumbo hacia el camión. M.A sabía que Aníbal tenía razón: el mejor modo de escapar sería robando ese helicóptero. Pero, ¡joder, cómo odiaba volar! Y mucho más sin un piloto competente y totalmente funcional, ya estuviese sano o loco como una regadera. Eso ya le daba igual.

AAA

Los soldados despojaron a Murdock de su chaqueta y su camiseta, y le ataron al poste en el mismo lugar que Fénix había ocupado, con las correas alrededor del cuello, las muñecas atadas detrás del poste, y más correas sujetando los tobillos.

Murdock echó un rápido vistazo a la habitación, y en contra de su sentido común, abrió la boca para expresar su opinión.

—Chico, a los médicos del hospital de veteranos les encantaría tratar tu síndrome masoquista/narcisista. Un montón.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo Shu, dando golpecitos con la caña en su mano, tal y como había hecho el día anterior—. ¿Has visto el estado en el que se encuentra tu amigo? Claro que lo has visto… Ahora, si no quieres acabar el día incluso peor que él, te sugiero que empieces a contestar mis preguntas: ¿quién eres?

—Capitán H.M Murdock, Ejército de Tierra de los Estados Unidos, División Aérea.

—Bien. No ha sido tan difícil, ¿no? Sólo le llevó al idiota de tu amigo el toque mágico de esta caña dentro de su herida para que contestase la misma pregunta.

—Sí, ese hombre puede ser un poco lerdo y lento a veces. Yo, en cambio, ¡el más listo de la clase!

—¿Por qué estáis aquí?

—Vacaciones.

—¿De vacaciones? ¿De verdad? Bueno, entonces no creo que seas tan listo como dices.

Le arreó un repentino y fuerte golpe con la caña en la cabeza a Murdock que le hizo aullar de dolor. Shu mostró su sonrisa de hiena entonces. Por lo menos, este hombre mostraba su dolor, no como el otro, ese cabezota recalcitrante.

—Eso es lo que dijo tu amigo. Y la broma sólo le costó unas buenas sacudidas de su brazo roto… Te lo preguntaré otra vez: ¿por qué estáis aquí?

—Vinimos con ese general que torturaste y mataste, el General Fulbright.

—¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? El nunca dijo nada tampoco.

—Claro que no, porque la misión era alto secreto.

—¿Qué misión?

—Vinimos por la sopa de patata, a robaros la receta secreta.

El coronel golpeó a Murdock unas cuantas veces con la caña entonces, rápida y furiosamente.

—¿Te crees que haces gracia? ¡Ya te voy a dar yo gracia! —dijo, dándole golpecitos con la caña sobre el hombro izquierdo mientras Murdock gemía de dolor tras ese azote maníaco.

 _Oh, mierda. Aquí viene la caña_ , pensó Murdock, apretando los dientes y tensando todo el cuerpo en anticipación a lo que estaba por venir.

—¡Traed al otro! —ordenó el coronel Shu en vietnamita, hincando la caña en la herida de bala, sin piedad.

—¡NOOOOO! —gritó Murdock.

El psicópata sonrió, incrustando la caña más adentro, sin registrar que ese extraño hombre no se estaba quejando acerca de eso, en absoluto.

AAAAA


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Murdock continuó gritando a todo pulmón mientras el coronel le clavaba la caña, empujando fuerte para encontrar la trayectoria de la bala, pero era más difícil de lo que el maníaco había pensado inicialmente, porque los tejidos habían empezado a curarse, y parte de la herida ya había formado una cicatriz anormal después de que Aníbal la quemara con la barra ardiendo. Sin embargo, Shu tenía la determinación de ensartar a Murdock como a un cacho de carne en una brocheta, y siguió machacando la herida a ciegas, forcejeando con la punta roma de la caña hasta que apareció por la espalda, atravesando el orificio de salida con una fuerza contundente. Esta vez casi no sangró, comparando con la herida inicial, pero rasgar todos los tejidos de esa manera tan brutal le causó a Murdock un agudo dolor, atroz e insoportable.

Murdock no se desmayó mientras le acribillaba el hombro, con toda su atención centrada en seguir consciente para proteger a Fénix, pero se retorció y gritó como un loco mientras sufría el calvario, gritando obscenidades sin parar. Cuando el coronel consiguió su objetivo y dejó de mover la caña tras perforarle la espalda, Murdock se quedó quieto con los ojos cerrados, jadeando, odiando a ese hombre con toda su alma, con la cabeza inclinada hacia el lado contrario, alejándose de la caña invasora que sobresalía de su hombro, a la que no quería mirar o probablemente vomitaría.

Entonces, el potente ruido de un helicóptero llenó el aire, un sonido que Murdock identificó fácilmente como un modelo Huey UH-1H, que aterrizó allí cerca. ¿Podría ser Aníbal, que venía a buscarle? Pero en ese caso, ¿quién sería el piloto? ¿Harlow? Ese familiar sonido no duró mucho, porque el piloto apagó el motor inmediatamente tras aterrizar, y el zumbido de las aspas del rotor sonó cada vez más y más lento hasta que paró por completo.

El coronel no parecía estar muy contento por la llegada del helicóptero, pero continuó haciéndole preguntas a Murdock con si no hubiese oído ese ruido en absoluto.

—¿Vas a decirme ahora cuál es tu verdadera misión?

—¿Y crees… que te voy a decir una mierda… después de lo que me has hecho? —dijo Murdock, siseando, abriendo los ojos otra vez para mirarle con odio—. ¡Estaba cooperando, tío!

—Pues sí, me lo vas a decir, porque todavía puedo hacer esto —dijo el psicópata, sacudiendo la caña con fuerza, elevando el dolor que Murdock sufría a un nuevo nivel de agonía, tal y como había hecho con Fénix.

—¡Aaargghh! ¡Está bien!... Vale… Vale… ¡Te lo dire! ¡Para! —gritó Murdock entre jadeos, con la determinación de ganar algo de tiempo y seguir vivo hasta que Aníbal pudiese llevar a cabo su plan, lo que fuera que estuviese maquinando.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí?

Le llevó un momento poder hablar otra vez, haciéndolo en pequeñas irrupciones de palabras, entre laboriosas tomas de aire, porque le costaba hablar y respirar a la vez.

—Vinimos… a rescatar… a la Super-Chica. Una… tan especial… que puede volar… esquivar balas… matar dragones… y cocinar sopa de patata y _ph_ _ở_ … como un ángel. Ella es… la hija del general… pero él pensaba… que era un chico. Esta chica… fue una sorpresa… para todos… porque…

—¿De qué cojones estás hablando? ¿De esa puta mestiza que se escapó? —dijo Shu, sacudiendo la caña otra vez. No entendía a ese hombre, que le irritaba sobremanera mientras aparentemente intentaba ser de ayuda, acatando sus órdenes.

—¡Aaaarggh!... ¡Para, por favor!... ¡Te juro que es la verdad!

El coronel Shu dejó de agitar la caña, soltándola, perplejo. Había algo más en el comportamiento de aquel extraño hombre, y algo en su voz que le decía que realmente creía que esa declaración tan absurda era realmente la verdad.

—Oye, ¿a ti te funciona bien la cabeza?

—Ese es un asunto… debatible… pero mi médico… cree que no… Se lo puedes preguntar —dijo Murdock, todavía jadeando y con dificultades para respirar y hablar al mismo tiempo.

El coronel Shu le dejó recuperarse un poco, y cuando estaba a punto de hacerle más preguntas, llegaron dos soldados arrastrando al teniente, que apenas estaba consciente.

—Mira, tu amigo ya está aquí. Quizá él nos pueda ayudar.

—¡No! ¡Déjale en paz! —gritó Murdock, demasiado alterado, traicionado por sus sentimientos.

AAA

El sargento con el ojo morado llegó a la celda justo después de que Tia escondiese el walkie-talkie en su bolsillo.

—¿Has acabado el registro? —le preguntó en vietnamita.

—Sí —dijo Tia, acercándose a Fénix, con una postura defensiva. Los gritos de Murdock se podían oír por toda la prisión, y eso la mantenía en vilo, nerviosa.

—¿Encontraste algo?

—No. Está limpia.

 _¿Dónde habrá puesto ese hombre las pastillas entonces? Mierda, espero que no estén en su chaqueta. Si el coronel las encuentra, soy hombre muerto_ , pensó el sargento, cabreado porque el coronel había ordenado un registro de la celda justo ahora, en el peor momento, mostrando una expresión de preocupación en la cara que a Tia le pareció extraña.

Oyeron entonces el abrumador zumbido de las palas rotatorias del helicóptero cuando aterrizó fuera. El sargento sabía lo que ese sonido significaba: una visita del General Nguyen. Y nunca era una buena noticia.

—Échame una mano. Tengo que llevarme a este hombre para interrogarle —dijo el sargento, sacudiendo a Fénix para despertarle.

—¿De verdad? No está en condiciones para interrogatorios.

—¿Y a ti que te importa? —dijo el sargento, insistiendo en despertar a Fénix, dándole cachetes suavemente hasta que empezó a protestar, gimiendo, parpadeando mientras volvía a la consciencia.

La preocupación de ese soldado le recordó algo al sargento, y se quedó mirando a Tia intensamente, hasta que se dio cuenta de quién era.

—¡Ya sé quién eres! Tengo esto por tu culpa —le dijo, señalando a su ojo morado.

A Tia le entró el pánico, y estaba a punto de salir pitando cuando el sargento trató de calmarla, agarrándole de la manga.

—¡No te preocupes! ¡No voy a decir nada! Estoy tratando de ayudarles también. El coronel Shu está loco, y es peligroso. Casi me mata porque te escapaste. Bien hecho, por cierto —le dijo, guiñándole el ojo bueno, sin rencor, sólo con admiración. _¡Esta chica tiene pelotas! No sólo se ha escapado, sino que ahora está aquí, en la boca del lobo… La leche_ —. Esto no debería estar pasando. Estos hombres no deberían estar aquí. Ni tampoco yo. Ni tú.

—¿Fuiste tú el que les dio las pastillas que he encontrado debajo del colchón? —le preguntó Tia, relajándose un poco, cambiando al inglés.

—Sí.

—Pastillas. Necesito pastillas —murmuró Fénix cuando oyó las palabras en inglés, mirándoles con ojos suplicantes y somnolientos—. Me duele todo.

Tia miró al soldado, que sacudió la cabeza.

—Si se las tomó esta mañana, no debería de tomarse más hasta media tarde.

—Faltan cuatro pastillas en los blisters —dijo Tia, enseñándole los que llevaba en uno de sus bolsillos.

—Entonces no debería tomarse más ahora.

—Lo siento, Fénix, pero no puedes tomar más de momento —le dijo, cogiéndole la mano buena mientras le apartaba el flequillo sudoroso hacia atrás. Parecía febril, con un reflejo raro en los ojos, pero estaba totalmente despierto ahora.

Fénix miró hacia arriba, extrañado por la manera en que ese soldado le cogía de la mano y le acariciaba, y de cómo sabía su apodo, hasta que pareció reconocerla, entrecerrando los magullados ojos para enfocar mejor.

—Tia, ¿eres tú?

—Sí, soy yo.

—¿Estás bien? Estaba muy preocupado por ti. ¿Te escapaste?

—Sí. Estoy con Aníbal. Está en camino.

—¡Gracias a Dios! —le dijo Fénix con una esperanzada, débil sonrisa, cerrando los ojos mientras apretaba su mano ligeramente.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Tenéis un plan para escapar? —dijo el sargento.

—Sí, les vamos a sacar de aquí.

—¿Vas a ir a América con ellos?

—Sí.

—Vale. Te ayudaré, pero sólo si puedo desertar y marcharme a América con vosotros. No aguanto más a este psicópata y a este podrido sistema. Si me quedo, el coronel me matará, tarde o temprano, lo sé.

—Lo podríamos arreglar, sí. Déjame que llame a Aníbal—. Cogió el walkie-talkie y apretó el botón. —¿Aníbal?

—Sí. ¿Va todo bien? —dijo la preocupada voz que salió del aparato.

—Sí. Estoy con Fénix. Tenemos la ayuda de uno de los soldados. Quiere desertar y venir a los Estados Unidos con nosotros. ¿Eso es posible?

—¿Te puedes fiar de él?

—Supongo. Ha estado ayudando a tus hombres. Les dio antibióticos y analgésicos en secreto.

—¿Y eso es bastante para confiar en él?

Tia miró al sargento, intentando decidirse.

—Te dejé escapar del camión, ¿sabes? Fui un poco lento en dispararte, ¿te acuerdas? Sabía lo que te harían aquí, así que cuando te levantase para huir, esperé un poco antes de empezar a disparar.

Eso era verdad. Ella era rápida, pero ese hombre le estaba apuntando con la pistola, y debería de haber tenido tiempo suficiente para dispararle antes de que saltase al techo del camión.

—Sí, creo que podemos fiarnos de él —dijo Tia—. Hay un helicóptero aquí. ¿Crees que podremos usarlo para escapar?

—No tendremos piloto si Murdock no puede manejarlo, pero lo estoy considerando.

—Uno de los prisioneros americanos es piloto. Harlow —dijo el sargento.

—Este hombre dice que uno de los prisioneros de guerra americanos es piloto —dijo Tia al receptor del walkie-talkie.

—¿Sí? ¡Excelente! Debes decirles a esos hombres que cuando empiece la fiesta tienen que apoderarse de ese helicóptero y esperarnos, porque será nuestro modo de escapar. ¿Puedes decírselo?

—Supongo. Shu quiere llevarse a Fénix también para interrogarle. Está torturando a Murdock ahora mismo. ¿Qué debemos hacer?

—¿Vais a llevar a Fénix a la misma habitación donde está Murdock?

El sargento asintió, y Tia contestó que sí.

—Estoy esperando a M.A. Estará aquí dentro de un momento. Deja que lleven a Fénix a esa habitación con Murdock, para que no sospechen nada hasta que sea demasiado tarde, y les sacaremos juntos. Dile que lo siento mucho, pero que tiene que aguantar sólo un poco más. Y recuerda: si no le lleváis vosotros ahora, alguien más lo hará, y será peor.

—No, no me llevéis allí, por favor, no —dijo Fénix, sacudiendo la cabeza, tan débilmente que Aníbal no llegó a oírle.

—¿Dónde está la sala de interrogación? —dijo Aníbal.

—En el último edificio, en el pasillo principal, la quinta puerta de la izquierda —dijo el sargento, acercándose al altavoz del walkie.

—Entendido. ¿Algo más que deba saber?

—No, eso es todo —dijo Tia, dejando el walkie-talkie otra vez en su bolsillo.

AAA

El psicópata agarró a Fénix por la solapa, arrebatándoselo de las manos a Tia, y le arrastró hasta el poste, donde le dejó caer pesadamente en el asiento, detrás de Murdock, colocándolos espalda contra espalda. Estaba tan débil que Shu sólo le abrochó la correa alrededor del cuello para sujetarle sentado en el sitio, porque eso ya valía para contenerle.

—¿Quién te ha puesto este vendaje para sujetarte el brazo?

Shu le agarró el brazo roto y lo sacó del cabestrillo, haciéndole gemir de dolor, y cuando notó las piezas de madera bajo la camisa, se encabronó aún más.

—¿Y quién lo ha vuelto a entablillar?

—Yo lo he hecho —dijo Murdock, regulando la respiración para poder hablar casi con normalidad—. Has ignorado todos los puntos de la Convención de Ginebra. No sólo torturas a tus prisioneros: ¡encima les niegas la atención medica!

—¡Cállate! —gritó Shu, pegándole un puñetazo a Murdock en la ya dolorida boca, haciéndole sangrar otra vez del labio partido. Después le sacó la caña del hombro con un rápido movimiento, haciéndole gruñir una vez más, y la agitó enfrente de la cara de Fénix—. ¿Te acuerdas de tu amiguita?

Justo entonces, otro soldado irrumpió en la _cueva el gozo_ , muy nervioso, mientras Tia hacía un enorme esfuerzo para contenerse y no coger el rifle para disparar a ese cabrón. Pero tenía que esperar a Aníbal, o los acabarían matando a todos.

—El General Nguyen está aquí. Le está esperando en su oficina —dijo el soldado en vietnamita.

—Echadles un ojo —les dijo Shu a los otros dos soldados que estaban en la habitación, sin ni siquiera mirarlos, dejando la ensangrentada caña en la mesa.

—Les diré a los prisioneros de guerra lo del helicóptero —dijo Tia, saliendo rápidamente después de que el coronel se fuera, encantada de poder alejarse de esa habitación para no ser testigo de ningún abuso más durante los minutos siguientes, hasta que llegase la esperada ayuda en la forma de un ángel vengador de pelo blanco.

Cuando el coronel se fue de la habitación, el sargento le siguió discretamente para escuchar la conversación con el general, quedándose afuera en el pasillo, pegado a la puerta cerrada de su oficina.

AAA

Shu detestaba al General Nguyen, su superior, el gordo cabrón que estaba al cargo de la red de prisiones militares y estatales. Esa visita era imprevista, no programada, y estaba seguro de que ese bastardo no traería buenas noticias. Como se temía, en el momento en el que entró en la oficina, ese hombre empezó a gritarle en su lengua, echándole un buen rapapolvo.

—¿Y exactamente cuándo tenía la intención de decirme algo acerca de los nuevos prisioneros americanos, coronel Shu?

—Hoy, por supuesto.

—¡Nuestras fuentes confirman que ayer tomó contacto con tropas americanas, y todavía no hemos recibido el informe oficial sobre el asunto!

Con el término _"nuestras",_ se estaba refiriendo al panel del gobierno comunista a cargo de la Seguridad Nacional.

—¡No sé cómo hemos podido permitir que mantuviese a esos prisioneros americanos con vida por tanto tiempo, coronel, principalmente para su propio entretenimiento, pero esto tiene que acabar ya, ahora! ¡Ya basta! Deberían haber sido ejecutados con todos los otros todavía en el país hace siete años, cuando la presión de los americanos empezó. Estos hombres son una vergüenza bochornosa para este gobierno, y para el suyo también, y deberían ser eliminados antes de que alguien más se entere de su existencia. ¡Si tropas americanas están aquí por ellos, sólo es una cuestión de tiempo antes de que este turbio asunto se haga público! Deberían desparecer sin dejar rastro lo antes posible, incluyendo a los nuevos que ha capturado, y luego negaremos todo conocimiento de este contacto. ¿Está claro?

—Lo primero de todo, si me permite hablar claramente, señor, usted sabe perfectamente por qué ha permitido que esto continuase bajo su supervisión —dijo el coronel Shu, incapaz de contener su rabia. Ese hombre había disfrutado de innumerables sesiones en la _cueva del gozo_ , especialmente sodomizando a los prisioneros, así que era muy insultante para él tener que cargar con toda la culpa ahora. El general le miró, furioso, pero le dejó continuar—. Si piensa que ha llegado el momento de librarse de los prisioneros americanos para siempre, a mí no me importa, pero estoy interrogando ahora mismo a los dos que capturamos ayer para averiguar dónde se encuentran los otros hombres que vinieron con ellos, y saber cuáles son sus intenciones. Es usted bienvenido si quiere unirse a nosotros en esta sesión, pero creo que no deberíamos matarlos hasta que sepamos que están haciendo los otros, para evitar desagradables sorpresas inesperadas.

—Le daré una hora. Si para entonces no ha conseguido la información, los matará a todos.

—Está bien. No tengo ningún problema con eso.

—¿Dónde guarda sus chapas de identificación? La comisión quiere conservarlas.

—¿Por qué? Pensaba que había dicho que quería deshacerse de toda evidencia de su existencia.

—Sí, pero la comisión tiene una gran cantidad de chapas de identificación guardadas, desde la guerra. Podrían ser útiles algún día para mostrar buena voluntad y "cooperación internacional" para la identificación de sus soldados fallecidos. Los americanos siempre están dando la murga para saber quién murió dónde, cómo si eso hiciese algún tipo de diferencia. Los muertos están muertos y no van a levantarse, da igual dónde cayesen.

—Las tengo aquí, por algún sitio —dijo el coronel, rebuscando entre unas cajas que tenía en la oficina. Cuando las encontró en el interior de una bolsa de plástico, se la pasó, y el general la puso en su bolsillo.

—¿Y a quién tenemos aquí ahora?

—Dos tipos. No he conseguido todavía que dijeran nada útil. No llevan chapas ni uniformes, pero han declarado que son un capitán y un teniente del ejército estadounidense. Un grupo de las Fuerzas Especiales actuando de manera no oficial, sin duda. No llevan tampoco ninguna identificación civil, aunque insisten en que están aquí _de vacaciones_ , los muy imbéciles.

—Déjeme verlos.

AAA

Aníbal interceptó el camión que conducía M.A en la carretera, a una distancia segura, algo alejada de la entrada al complejo, que estaba fuertemente vigilada. Se acercó a la parte trasera y retiró la cubierta de lona impermeable del camión para descubrir la pesada ametralladora que estaba montada detrás. Allí vio la pulcramente doblada, pequeña pila de ropa de Tia, y la llevó a la cabina.

—Guarda esto en un sitio seguro —dijo, pasándole la ropa a Quang, que ocupaba el asiento del pasajero.

Cuando se la dio, vio la larga cinta para la cabeza colgando de la pila, que le dio una idea.

—Voy a coger esto prestado. Y su colgante —dijo Aníbal, buscando en los bolsillos hasta que lo encontró—. Necesito un colgante para completar el look.

Aníbal se ató la cinta alrededor de la frente, como antes, y se colocó el colgante al cuello, que le quedaba bastante justo, como tenía que ser.

—¿Qué está haciendo? —le preguntó Quang a M.A, extrañado.

—Aníbal, ¡no aguanto estas pijadas de Rambo! ¡Estás mal de la azotea! —dijo M.A, con tolerancia nula para gilipolleces a esas alturas.

—Me ayuda a mantenerme en el _jazz_.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿La película de Rambo? —dijo Quang.

—Rambo es puro _jazz_. Tienes que ver las pelis cuando lleguemos a América.

—¡Estás majara! —dijo M.A, perdiendo la paciencia.

—Quang, cometí un error la última vez. Esperé demasiado, y torturaron a mis chicos hasta casi matarlos. No lo volveré a hacer. Les vamos a sacar de ahí, ahora, y si Rambo me da algo de inspiración, pues bienvenida sea.

—Vale, estoy preparado. Vamos —dijo Quang.

—¡Murdock, voy a por ti! (*) —dijo Aníbal en un siniestro tono amenazador, como Rambo hacía en la película, mientras volvía a la parte trasera.

—Jo, tío… ¡Sí que está con el _jazz_! —dijo M.A, mirando a Quang mientras sacudía la cabeza—. ¡Y eso significa problemas! ¡Para todos!

AAA

Fénix no quería que le llevaran de vuelta a la _cueva del gozo_ , pero sabía que Aníbal tenía razón: si el psicópata lo había ordenado, sería mejor que no tratase de esconderse de él. Además, ¿qué iba a hacer ese maníaco esta vez? ¿Unos cuantos puñetazos más? ¿Pegarle con la caña, o volvérsela a endiñar en la herida? Seguro que podría soportar esa mierda un poco más, ¿no? Hmmm… Quizás. Pero sólo eso, porque no quería pensar en las otras inquietantes alternativas… No, Aníbal estaba a punto de llegar. ¡Eso no podía pasarle ahora!

Suspiró profundamente, con los ojos cerrados, y ese leve movimiento más amplio de su caja torácica ya le dolió. _Mierda. ¿Cómo demonios voy a hacer esto, si no puedo ni respirar sin que me duela algo?_

—Vale, llevadme allí, si tenéis que hacerlo, antes de que a ese capullo le dé una pataleta— dijo Fénix, tratando de aparentar confianza, pero ¿a quién quería engañar? Era obvio que estaba aterrorizado, y los otros lo sabían.

Tia y el sargento le ayudaron a levantarse, tan cuidadosamente como pudieron, pero él gritó y se quejó de dolor mientras le sacaban de la cama. Estaba demasiado débil para andar, así que cargaron con él durante todo el camino, con los pies arrastrando detrás, mientras se quejaba por todo el pasillo, encogiéndose cada vez que oía los gritos de Murdock. Tia se disculpó varias veces por causarle tanto daño mientras le arrastraban, y al final, él tuvo que recordarle que debían tratarle sin ninguna consideración cuando llegaran allí, o parecería raro que esos dos soldados trataran a su prisionero tan cuidadosa y dulcemente, entre algodones.

Cuando el coronel le ató al poste, sufrió mientras se ahogaba con la correa que le apretaba el cuello, ya que estaba demasiado ajustada, presionando sobre su garganta, clavándose en su nuez mientras se derrumbaba en el asiento porque estaba demasiado débil y dolorido para sostenerse erguido. Cuando el psicópata le cogió del brazo roto, pensó que iba a vomitar otra vez, y se rindió, deseando estar ya muerto para no tener que soportar más dolor.

Murdock protestó, y quería decirle que se callara, pero le fallaron las fuerzas, al borde del desfallecimiento. Sin embargo, cuando Shu le pegó un puñetazo a su amigo, y entonces le enseñó la asquerosa caña bañada en su sangre, toda su rabia volvió a resurgir, y le ayudó a mantenerse despierto, y centrado en la situación. Si él no iba a sobrevivir, por lo menos tenía que ayudar a Murdock a hacerlo.

Cuando el psicópata dejó la caña en la mesa y salió de la habitación, sintió un gran alivio, y a pesar de su debilidad, el dolor que padecía, y la posición tan incómoda contra la espalda de su amigo, cuando los otros también se fueron, usó su mano libre para desabrochar la correa que sujetaba las muñecas de Murdock.

AAAAA

 _ **N. del A.**_ - _ **(*)**_ _ **En la versión original de la película en inglés, Rambo dice "Murdock, I'm coming to get you!" (Murdock, voy a por ti) que fue traducido en la versión española como "¡Murdock, voy a matarte!" que no queda muy bien en este caso en particular. La gracia está en la coincidencia con el nombre del personaje "Murdock" en esa película y en la serie "El Equipo A", que es completamente aleatoria.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

—Te soltaré las manos para que puedas escapar —dijo Fénix al intentar alcanzar la correa.

—Gracias, colega —dijo Murdock cuando sintió los temblorosos dedos de Fénix trampeando con sus ataduras— pero escaparme yo sólo no es una buena idea. Tenemos que esperar a Aníbal y al grandullón.

—Quiero que te pongas a salvo. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, más o menos. ¿Y tú?

—He estado mejor. No puedo esperar a largarme de aquí —dijo Fénix, estirando de la correa, gruñendo con el esfuerzo.

—Aguanta un poco. Aníbal llegará pronto, y entonces nos iremos.

—Lo sé, ¡pero es que ya está tardando! —dijo Fénix, torciendo el gesto, tosiendo cuando la correa que tenía atada alrededor del cuello se le clavó un poco más mientras agachaba el cuerpo ligeramente para desabrochar la hebilla.

En cuanto tuvo las manos libres, Murdock también tuvo algo de dificultad para desabrochar la correa que tenía en los tobillos, estirando sus brazos y resintiendo la dolorosa herida reabierta en su hombro, gruñendo y torciendo el gesto como su amigo había hecho hasta que consiguió desabrochar esa hebilla también. Cuando Fénix intentó desabrocharse la correa que tenía al cuello, Murdock se lo desaconsejó.

—Deberíamos dejarnos las correas del cuello puestas, para que el psicópata no se dé cuenta de que hemos desabrochado el resto. Con las manos libres, podemos quitárnoslas rápidamente cuando lo necesitemos.

—¡No puedo respirar! —se quejó Fénix, tosiendo otra vez.

—Venga, Fénix, intenta erguirte un poco. Puedes hacerlo.

—Vale, vale —dijo Fénix, quejándose cuando enderezó su torso—. Pero la aflojaré un poco.

Soltó la hebilla y la volvió a abrochar otra vez dos agujeros más atrás.

—Aaah, esto está mejor.

—Vale, yo haré lo mismo. La mía también está muy apretada.

—Ese sargento con el ojo morado nos está ayudando ahora, ¿lo sabías? Y nos vamos a largar en el helicóptero. ¿Lo podrás manejar?

—¿El Huey? Si ese cabrón no me hubiese ensartado el hombro con su maldita caña, quizá hubiese podido. Espero que Harlow pueda, porque cada vez que muevo mi brazo ahora, el hombro me duele una pasada.

—Sí, ese es el plan. Tia fue a decirle a Harlow que tienen que hacerse con el helicóptero en cuanto Aníbal aparezca.

Fénix se lamentó otra vez, derrumbándose en el asiento una vez más, incapaz de mantenerse erguido, y empezó a toser de nuevo.

—Mierda, no creo que pueda aguantar mucho más. Y si me desmayo, ¡me voy a ahogar con esta maldita correa!

—Fénix, es hora de que empieces a disociar, que vayas a un lugar seguro en tu cabeza y te quedes allí hasta que esto acabe. No debería de llevar mucho tiempo.

—Ya te he dicho que no puedo hacer eso. Ya me gustaría.

—Vale, pues entonces hazlo como puedas, pero mantente despierto. Piensa en un hospital, y en esas enfermeras tan majas que pululan por esos sitios, por ejemplo. Pronto estarás allí. Centra tu atención en eso. O encuentra algo más que te mantenga alerta, lo que sea.

—Lo intentaré.

El sargento con el ojo morado volvió con prisa, muy nervioso, y tomó su posición. Poco después, el coronel Shu y un bajito hombre sudoroso con sobrepeso, que parecía estar al mando, también volvieron a la _cueva del gozo_. En su manga, Fénix pudo reconocer las barras y estrellas de un general.

Shu cogió la caña de la mesa y volvió a agitar la punta ensangrentada delante de la cara de Fénix.

—Vas a decirme quién es el hombre del pelo blanco, dónde está, y cuales son sus planes. ¡Y me lo vas a decir ahora mismo!

Ver la sangre de su amigo volvió a avivar su ira. Si no podía usar la técnica de Murdock para disociar su mente y escapar a la realidad, por lo menos podría usar su favorita —y a veces estúpida— estrategia para tratar con ese tipo de situación: la rebeldía y el desafío. Y el odio. Debería centrarse en su odio, incluso si eso significaba morir a manos del psicópata. Ya le daba igual, y por lo menos, mientras mantenía a ese hijo de puta entretenido, ganaría algo de tiempo para Murdock.

—Ese hombre del pelo blanco es el hermano pequeño de Frank Sinatra. Vino de gira a este vertedero de país de mierda, para cantar su canción favorita: _I did it…. myyy wayyyy_ —cantó Fénix suavemente, imitando a "La Voz" bastante mal—. Aunque hacer las cosas a su manera, normalmente es hacerlo de forma temeraria e imprudente, usando la puerta principal, pero es una manera jodidamente efectiva, y…

Ese comentario le valió a Fénix un fuerte puñetazo en la boca y un labio partido haciendo juego con el de Murdock.

 _¡En la cara no! ¡Necesitamos su cara!_ pensó Murdock, deseando que su amigo se callara, o que él pudiese hacer algo para impedir que le golpearan más. Le acababa de aconsejar a Fénix que centrase su atención en algo para mantenerse alerta, lo que fuese, y ya sabía lo que había elegido: irritar al hijo de puta. Su morboso y letal juego favorito.

—¿Es que no aprendiste nada ayer? ¿No tuviste bastante? —gritó Shu, con la cara enrojecida por la ira, golpeando a Fénix varias veces con la caña. Por lo menos hoy, el coronel obtuvo una pizca de satisfacción, porque el impertinente mamón aullaba de dolor con cada golpe.

—¡Déjale en paz! —gritó Murdock, pero el psicópata le ignoró mientras seguía golpeando a su amigo.

—Está bien, probaremos otra cosa entonces —dijo Shu mientras Fénix se ahogaba con la correa, con la cabeza colgando hacia adelante, luchando por no desmayarse.

En un rincón de la habitación había unos trozos de carbón ardiendo en una pequeña hoguera, en lo que parecía una barbacoa portátil, y Shu hundió la punta de un cuchillo en las brasas.

—¡Una barbacoa! Qué bien. ¿Puedo tener una hamburguesa, por favor? Con poquito kétchup, y sin pepinillos —dijo Murdock, todavía intentando desviar la atención del coronel para que dejase de torturar a Fénix.

Ese comentario encolerizó a Shu todavía más, y volvió a golpear a Murdock, primero en el vientre, y después en su ojo izquierdo ya morado, un golpetazo que le hizo estar callado por un rato, por lo menos mientras el cuchillo se ponía al rojo.

—Estoy muy decepcionado con sus técnicas de interrogación —dijo el general entonces—. Esto es como un mal chiste. Ya deberían de haber dicho algo.

—Y lo dirán, dentro de un momento —dijo Shu, impaciente, cogiendo el cuchillo tan pronto como estuvo lo suficientemente caliente. Se acercó a Fénix con él, de la misma manera que había hecho con el General Fulbright.

—¡Hijo de puta, déjale en paz! —gritó Murdock otra vez—. ¡Está a punto de desmayarse ya, y quemarle no te va a llevar a ninguna parte!

Era verdad. El teniente americano estaba casi inconsciente, con la cabeza oscilando hacia adelante mientras tosía al ahogarse con la correa, porque era incapaz de mantenerse erguido, y probablemente no iba a hacer ninguna diferencia que le quemara la atractiva cara o no, más que por satisfacción personal, porque Shu no iba a conseguir ninguna información adicional de esa manera. El general le estaba mirando, muy atento a todos sus movimientos, así que decidió que no valía la pena quemarle porque iba a ser un fracaso.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué te debería obsequiar a ti con esto? —dijo Shu, dando unos pasos para encararse con Murdock.

—No, la verdad es que no. Pero te lo podías endiñar en el pompis, si quieres.

—¿El pompis?

—Sí, el pompis. La parte de tu anatomía alrededor del ojete. ¿No hablas mi idioma?

Murdock sabía que antagonizar al psicópata de esa manera no era la mejor de las ideas, pero sería suficiente para desviar la atención del coronel hacia él otra vez, para que dejase a Fénix en paz. Después de todo, tenía que hacer todo lo que estuviese en su poder para conservar esos gloriosos rasgos faciales libres de toda lesión, no sólo por Fénix, sino por el bien del equipo, o mejor aún: ¡de la humanidad entera! Se podría considerar a esa hermosa cara Patrimonio de la Humanidad de la UNESCO, y había que preservarla intacta a toda costa. Podría hacerse el héroe ahora, sacrificando un ojo por el beneficio de la Humanidad, y llevar un parche de pirata como Conley. Sin ningún problema.

Shu se inclinó sobre Murdock con un sádico reflejo brillando en sus malvados ojos, y entonces quiso estampar la hoja del cuchillo al rojo vivo en su ojo derecho. Sin embargo, como Murdock había aflojado la correa un poco, y ya no estaba tan apretada alrededor de su cuello, el loco piloto consiguió torcer la cabeza en el último momento, y la hoja fue a parar a su sien, cerca de la oreja, y no en su ojo. Al igual que la otra vez, cuando Aníbal le quemó la herida del hombro, oyó un chisporroteo y le asaltó de repente el fuerte olor a carne quemada. Una vez más, el dolor era insoportable, así que aulló y se retorció para alejarse del ardiente cuchillo, en vano, haciendo un colosal esfuerzo para no usar las manos que ya tenía sueltas y no empujar a ese cabrón.

—Y ahora, dime, ¿dónde están tus amigos? ¿Dónde está ese hombre con el pelo blanco? —insistió Shu.

Murdock siguió retorciéndose y gritando mientras Shu seguía apretando el cuchillo contra su piel, pero no le dijo nada.

—¡Habla ahora, porque no voy a fallar la próxima vez, y sí que te quemaré el ojo! ¡O mejor aún, le voy a quemar el suyo! —dijo Shu, volviéndose hacia Fénix con el cuchillo en la mano derecha, porque ya se había dado cuenta de que, con estos dos idiotas, sería mucho más fácil herir al otro para que hablaran.

—¡No! ¡Espera, te lo diré! —dijo Murdock, jadeando con una horrible mueca de dolor en su semblante, hablando super-rápido, en impulsos aleatorios, entrecortados mientras tomaba aire para continuar—. El hombre del pelo blanco no es el hermano de Frank Sinatra… Es el primo de Rambo, y se deja llevar por el _jazz_ … Su nombre es Aníbal, pero no monta un elefante sino un Jaguar… y viene a matarte, pero yo no sé dónde está… Bueno, la verdad es que su primo Rambo dijo: _"¡Murdock, voy a por ti!"_ así que espero que se dé prisa… Pero ese Murdock de la peli era un gilipollas, no como este servidor… Yo, nunca dejaría a mis hombres atrás. O Aníbal… ¡porque el Aquamaníaco nunca deja a nadie atrás, tirado en un charco de barro!

—¿Pero de qué coño estás hablando? —gritó el coronel Shu, extremadamente enojado por toda esa perorata, a punto de petarle un fusible, agarrando a Murdock del cuello—. ¡Cállate! ¡Lo que dices no tiene ningún sentido! ¡Cállate!

Murdock le ignoró y siguió diciendo tonterías a toda pastilla, irritando al coronel incluso más, si es que era posible.

—¡Va a venir a buscarme, y me va a traer galletas, y un batido de chocolate! Me lo prometió… así que, básicamente, la has cagado… pero puede que estés a salvo de su ira, porque después de todo… su abuelita siempre le dijo que no se enzarzara en combates de habilidad mental con gente que carece de la necesaria equipación para ello, y…

—¡Para ahora mismo!

—Deberías decirle: _"¡deja de parlotear, cabeza de chorlito!"_ —dijo Fénix imitando la voz de M.A, alzando la cabeza lentamente para mirar a Shu a través de sus ojos entrecerrados y amoratados, arrastrando las palabras con gran esfuerzo, pero de manera un tanto casual, como si quisiese ayudar—. Eso siempre funciona para que cierre la boca.

El coronel estaba perplejo. Nunca se había encontrado con dos idiotas que siguiesen antagonizándole de esa manera a pesar de la tortura. O eran subnormales, o tenían unos cojonazos de acero templado. Entonces pensó que quizá se perdía en la traducción. Quizá no les entendía bien lo que decían porque el inglés no era su lengua principal, incluso si la hablaba de forma fluida. Sí, podría ser eso. Porque su comportamiento no tenía ningún sentido para él.

—¡No aguanto esto más! —gritó el general en vietnamita—. ¡Estos hombres no le van a decir una mierda, coronel! ¡Es obvio que están muy bien entrenados, profesionales, y le están tomando el pelo, joder! ¿Es que no lo ve?

—Creo que todavía puedo conseguir que… —empezó Shu, cabreado, pero el furibundo general le cortó en seco.

—¡A la mierda! ¡Voy a reventarle el culo al guapito y luego los mataremos a todos!

Fénix no entendió lo que dijo, pero Murdock sí. Miró al sargento, que sacudió la cabeza, posando su mano sobre la cartuchera para indicarle que eso no pasaría, pero a ese hombre se le veía sobrepasado por la situación, como si no supiese muy bien qué hacer.

El mismo soldado que había venido antes a anunciar la llegada del general, volvió para informar al coronel Shu de la situación en el pueblo. Habían llegado noticias de un ataque, dónde casi todas las tropas habían muerto, con sólo tres supervivientes, que estaban heridos. Todas las armas, munición, y uno de los camiones armados con una ametralladora habían desaparecido, y de acuerdo con los aldeanos, los atacantes probablemente habían huido en su dirección.

El coronel Shu bramó como un toro entonces, exasperado, y ordenó un Código 1 de emergencia en el recinto. Mientras el soldado salía, desabrochó la correa del cuello de Fénix, le dio un meneo para levantarle, y le arrastró hasta la mesa, donde le arrojó sin contemplaciones, golpeando violentamente su torso contra la dura superficie.

—¡Tíratelo ahora si es lo que quieres hacer, pero date prisa porque no puedo esperar a meterle una bala en la cabeza! —gritó en vietnamita, olvidando las formalidades con su superior.

Poco después, todas las alarmas atronaron por todo el complejo de la prisión, llamando a los soldados a la acción.

AAA

Tia tardó mucho más de lo que pensaba en dar a los prisioneros de guerra el mensaje de que tenían que apoderarse del helicóptero por cualquier medio cuando empezase la ofensiva de Aníbal, porque no pudo acercarse a ellos hasta que uno de los otros soldados se alejó para hablar con el otro guardia acerca de la llegada del helicóptero que había aterrizado allí cerca.

Al regresar a la _cueva del gozo_ , oyó al general ordenar que mataran a los soldados americanos. Se alejó por el pasillo otra vez, a una corta distancia de la puerta, con el walkie-talkie en la mano, y lanzó un mensaje desesperado.

—¡Aníbal! ¡Tienes que venir ahora mismo! ¡Los van a matar!

Un soldado vino corriendo hacia ella, y escondió el walkie-talkie otra vez. Oyó como le contaba al coronel Shu las noticias del ataque al pueblo, y cuando salió, el soldado corrió otra vez pasillo abajo para apretar el botón de alarma que había allí, al lado de la última puerta. Poco después se hizo el caos, con el ensordecedor ruido de las sirenas atronando, y con soldados corriendo por todas partes, preparándose para una emergencia.

 _¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!_ pensó Tia, agarrando el rifle, titubeando en el pasillo mientras los soldados pasaban corriendo a su lado, sin saber qué hacer.

AAA

—Va a ser chungo, ¿no? —dijo M.A, con las manos aferradas al volante, tan fuerte que le dolían los nudillos, con sus anillos de oro incrustándose en sus dedos.

—Esta vez no voy a decir que esto será pan comido, no —dijo Aníbal, tomando su posición en la parte de atrás del camión.

—Mejor, porque si te atreves a decirlo, ¡te juro que te parto la cara! Cada vez que dices que algo será pan comido, alguien acaba mal. ¡Todas las veces!

—Vale, cálmate M.A. ¡Por eso no lo voy a decir! Esto no va a ser pan comido, ni por casualidad, ¿vale? Esto va a ser chungo que te cagas. ¿Estás más feliz así, si digo eso?

—¡Sí! ¡Porque es mucho más realista! ¡Empecemos ya! —gritó M.A, apretando el acelerador un par de veces, haciendo rugir el motor, preparado para salir.

—Bueno, creo que Tia ya habrá tenido tiempo de decirles a esos prisioneros de guerra lo del helicóptero. Vamos pues —dijo Aníbal, ajustándose los guantes de cuero negro.

Justo entonces, la voz de Tia irrumpió en el walkie-talkie, alta y clara.

—¡Aníbal! ¡Tienes que venir ahora mismo! ¡Los van a matar!

Aníbal se apartó la larga cinta que le caía sobre la cara, y con su tensa mandíbula mordió el cigarro tan fuertemente que lo espachurró.

—¡Métele caña, M.A! —gritó, agarrándose a las abrazaderas de la pesada ametralladora cuando M.A aceleró. El camión dio un bote hacia adelante, cogiendo velocidad al cubrir la corta distancia que les separaba de la entrada, para toparse con la barrera y reventarla. Su gran entrada triunfal sin invitación coincidió con la activación de las alarmas, mientras los soldados les perseguían, disparando sus armas. Aníbal, de gatillo fácil, envió ráfagas de balas por todas partes mientras el camión avanzaba hacia el último edificio del recinto.

 _¡Maldita sea! ¡No podía ser el primer edificio, no, que eso sería demasiado fácil para nosotros! Porque eso sería pan comido, entonces,_ se dijo M.A, conduciendo a la máxima velocidad que podía coger el camión.

Cuando llegaron allí, M.A pegó un frenazo, y el camión chirrió al parar, saltando el bordillo de la carretera a la acera, haciéndole perder el equilibrio a Aníbal. Al caer disparó una ráfaga descontrolada al edificio y algunas balas rebotaron en la pared, mientras otras dieron en las ventanas, haciendo añicos los cristales.

—¡M.A, coge esto! —gritó mientras se levantaba.

M.A saltó de la cabina del camión mientras Aníbal siguió disparando a los soldados que se aproximaban.

—¡Dame eso!

Aníbal soltó la pesada ametralladora, agarró otra más ligera y portable, y saltó del camión, corriendo hacia la puerta.

—¿A dónde vas? Mierda, Aníbal, ¡que no eres el jodido Rambo! —gritó M.A, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras cubría a su jefe—. ¡Y tampoco el maldito Terminator! —añadió cuando Aníbal siguió disparando a los soldados que salían a su paso, como una malvada máquina asesina, arrasando a todo el que se ponía por delante.

 _¡Quién sabe lo que este loco va a hacer cuando entre ahí sin nadie que le cubra la espalda!_

M.A vio a los tres prisioneros de guerra americanos entonces. Cuando los guardias se distrajeron, apuntando con sus armas hacia el camión, les atacaron por la espalda con las herramientas que tenían a mano: una pala, un pico, y una paleta de albañil, y con ellas redujeron a los soldados, quitándoles las ametralladoras de sus inconscientes manos cuando cayeron al suelo. Armados con ellas, se encaminaron al helicóptero, disparando a todo lo que se movía de camino allí. Aníbal ya había entrado en el edificio, así que M.A cubrió a esos hombres para que pudiesen llegar al helicóptero de una pieza, mientras las balas volaban a su alrededor. Una bala alcanzó a uno de ellos por la espalda, pero otro hombre le ayudó a seguir adelante, casi arrastrándole.

 _¡Mierda! ¡Que no sea el piloto!_

Cuando llegaron al helicóptero, dispararon a los pilotos y se hicieron con el aparato, irrumpiendo en la cabina. Uno de los hombres que no estaban heridos se puso el casco y arrancó el motor. Mientras las aspas del rotor daban vueltas, cogiendo velocidad, más soldados llegaron en camiones, también disparando desde las pesadas ametralladoras montadas en la parte de atrás, parecidas a las de M.A.

Dispararon al camión de M.A, que tuvo que agacharse detrás de su arma mientras seguía disparando a ciegas. Después de todo, no importaba a quién o a qué le diese, mientras no fuese al helicóptero, y mientras no le diesen a él, o a Quang, que estaba agazapado en el suelo de la cabina del camión, al lado de los pedales, hecho una bola y cubierto de pedacitos de cristal, con balas rebotando a su alrededor por todas partes.

M.A no se lo podía creer cuando vio al helicóptero despegar y alejarse del complejo de la prisión.

—¡Bastardos desagradecidos! ¡Volved aquí, mamones! —gritó mientras les amenazaba agitando el puño cerrado. Los soldados se estaban acercando, disparándole con todo lo que tenían, así que se volvió a agachar detrás de la ametralladora y continuó disparando, apuntando de forma aleatoria, pensando que inevitablemente, iban todos a morir ese día.

 _¡Maldito ataque frontal clásico, de media-pinza de mierda!_

AAA

Cuando el psicópata coronel estrelló su magullado torso y su brazo roto contra la mesa, Fénix gritó, quedándose sin aliento, viendo puntos negros, pero luchó por mantenerse despierto y no perder el sentido, eludiendo la acogedora zona negra esta vez.

—¡Sujétale! —ordenó el coronel Shu al sargento, que vaciló con la mano en la cartuchera.

Cuando el sargento tragó saliva e hizo un ademán para coger la pistola, el coronel sacó la suya tan rápido como un vaquero loco de las películas del oeste, y disparó al sargento en la cabeza, esta vez de verdad. Murdock se quedó tan horrorizado por la escena, que por una vez en su vida, no abrió la boca.

—¡Sabía que eras un jodido traidor! ¡Lo sabía! —dijo el psicópata, pateando el cuerpo del hombre muerto.

Mientras Shu ataba la mano derecha de Fénix con una cuerda, y estiraba fuerte para asegurarla a uno de los ganchos al borde de la mesa, las sirenas sonaron, y hubo una conmoción fuera, cuando los soldados corrieron a tomar sus posiciones.

Fénix no había entendido la conversación en vietnamita, pero daba igual. Sabía perfectamente lo que iba a pasar ahora: el asquerosamente feo, gordo y sudoroso cabrón al mando le iba a dar por culo, y estaba tan débil esta vez que no iba a hacer falta que nadie le sujetase. Esa simple cuerda bastaría para inmovilizarle.

Cuando el General Nguyen se le acercó por detrás, Fénix intentó resistirse, forcejeando cuando le agarró los pantalones.

—¡No! ¡Suéltame, maldito cabrón! —gritó, pero para que parara, ese hombre sólo necesitó darle un golpetazo en la espalda una vez, aplastándole contra la mesa. Fénix se quedó quieto entonces, aturdido, gruñendo suavemente debido a la extrema frustración que sentía, con rabiosas lágrimas llenas de humillación corriendo por sus mejillas.

Cuando el general logró al final bajarle los pantalones y los calzoncillos, dándole un palmetazo en el culo desnudo con excitada expectación mientras se bajaba la cremallera con la otra mano, Fénix oyó el ra-ta-ta-ta-tat de una poderosa ametralladora y el rugido de un camión al acercarse. Entonces, una ráfaga de balas destrozó las ventanas, y algunas volaron sobre su espalda. El general gritó cuando varias balas le alcanzaron en el pecho, y se cayó al suelo de espaldas, retorciéndose en la agonía, y emitiendo un áspero sonido de gorgoteo, el producido por sus perforadas vías respiratorias al llenarse de sangre.

Mientras las balas volaban por la habitación, el coronel Shu se tiró al suelo rápidamente, y ninguna le alcanzó. Milagrosamente, tampoco le dieron a Murdock al pasar zumbando a ambos lados del poste al que estaba atado.

Exasperado, y con la pistola todavía en la mano, cuando Shu oyó que la ametralladora disparaba hacia otro lado, se levantó rápidamente y apuntó a la cabeza de Fénix, pero al disparar, Murdock, libre de sus ataduras, saltó sobre él, tirándole de vuelta al suelo, y la bala no dio en el blanco, pasando de largo su objetivo para agujerear la pared del fondo.

Ignorando sus heridas, Murdock luchó con el coronel lo mejor que pudo en esas circunstancias, con un subidón de adrenalina, pero mientras rodaban por el suelo, no podía arrebatarle la pistola, que el coronel agarraba fuertemente.

Alguien estaba disparando otra ametralladora en el pasillo, al otro lado de la puerta. Fénix levantó la cabeza y gritó entonces, a todo pulmón, con su última reserva de energía.

—¡Aníbal!

AAAAA


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Una bala rozó el brazo de M.A, pero este siguió disparando, sin inmutarse, rugiendo rabioso mientras la munición se iba gastando, hasta llegar hasta las últimas rondas de balas.

De repente, sobre el ruido de la ametralladora oyó el estallido de una potente ráfaga de disparos que vino desde arriba, con balas rebotando en el suelo a ambos lados del camión, avanzando hacia el enemigo, y entonces el helicóptero les sobrevoló pasando muy cerca, con el atronador ruido de las enormes aspas del rotor reverberando en sus oídos, de un modo ensordecedor.

La granizada de balas alcanzó a los soldados y a sus vehículos, creando un infierno caótico a su alrededor, incluso más cuando los prisioneros de guerra dispararon misiles y cohetes desde el helicóptero, alcanzando de lleno a los camiones y edificios, destruyendo una gran parte del complejo, excepto el edificio más cercano a M.A, donde guardaban a todos los prisioneros. La siguiente vez que el helicóptero dio un ajustado giro y volvió a pasar cerca de él, MA miró al piloto, que se estaba riendo como el lunático de Murdock en uno de sus mejores días, pasándoselo en grande, divirtiéndose con su venganza aérea.

 _¡Magnífico, otro maldito loco a los mandos! ¿Es que son todos iguales? ¿No les dan la licencia de piloto si no están mal de la cabeza?_

—¡Quang! ¡Sigue agazapado, no te muevas de ahí! —gritó M.A, saltando del camión con otra ametralladora más ligera, como la de Aníbal, siguiendo sus pasos hacia el edificio ahora que el camino había quedado despejado para él.

AAA

Cuando Harlow hizo despegar al helicóptero, tuvo algunas dificultades para controlarlo, a pesar de haber manejado modelos muy similares durante la guerra, porque no había tocado los mandos de una aeronave por mucho tiempo, y este era una versión mejorada y más moderna, un helicóptero grande y pesado cargado de munición. Al principio, nada más despegar se alejaron del complejo, cuando Harlow no tenía la intención de irse, pero pronto se hizo con el control de los mandos, durante un corto vuelo de práctica, y luego regresó, abriendo fuego contra los soldados que se acercaban al camión del hombre negro que les había cubierto cuando estaban bajo fuego enemigo, y que ahora recibía una ducha de balas.

—¡Tomad esto, hijos de puta! —gritó Harlow cuando empezó a disparar las primeras ráfagas.

—Mátalos a todos. Sin cuartel —dijo Scott, desvencijado en su asiento con una gran mancha de sangre expandiéndose rápidamente sobre su pecho, mientras Conley intentaba hacer presión sobre la herida.

—¡Usa los misiles! ¡Dales con todo lo que tengas! —dijo Conley—. Aguanta, Bob. ¡Te pondrás bien! —añadió, pero su preocupada voz carecía de convicción. Esa herida parecía muy seria.

El helicóptero pasó zumbando por encima del camión, dando un viraje cerrado cuando Harlow meneó el joystick, disparando el primer misil. Cuando parte del edificio al que apuntaba voló por los aires, los tres gritaron como locos, entusiasmados, incluido el hombre moribundo.

—¡Genial! ¡Más! ¡Vamos, dispara a los camiones! ¡Dales caña! —dijo Conley.

—Deberíamos habernos hecho con este pájaro hace un montón de tiempo —dijo Harlow, disparando de nuevo, volando el camión más cercano al de M.A, aniquilando la ametralladora que le estaba dando tantos problemas.

Se divirtieron como nunca mientras veían a los soldados desparramarse por todo el complejo de la prisión, intentando refugiarse de esa continua granizada de balas y cohetes que les caía del cielo mientras el incesante sonido de las sirenas de emergencia todavía rasgaba el aire. Tantos años después de la guerra, la prisión ya no contaba con medios efectivos para repeler un ataque aéreo de esa magnitud, viniendo de un helicóptero de guerra fuertemente armado, así que los prisioneros americanos lo tuvieron muy fácil para hacerse con el complejo.

AAA

Aníbal corría dejándose llevar por el _jazz_ , ignorando sus costillas rotas, con su buen juicio totalmente anulado por semejante descarga de adrenalina.

—¡No eres el jodido Rambo! —oyó decir a M.A, a su espalda.

 _¡Y un huevo que no!_ pensó mientras abatía al primer soldado que le salió al paso, pasando sobre su cadáver como una imparable apisonadora, con las palabras de Tia resonando en su cabeza: _"¡Tienes que venir ahora mismo! ¡Los van a matar!"_

Continuó escupiendo balas desde esa ametralladora, abatiendo a los soldados que vinieron hacia él en el pasillo, mientras buscaba la habitación, contando las puertas que pasaba. Vio a Tia a mitad del corredor, inmóvil con la espalda contra la pared, mientras los soldados y las balas pasaban a su lado, pero cuando le apuntó con el rifle, pensó que quizás se había equivocado, y ese soldado no era Tia. El soldado le disparó varias veces, y Aníbal dio un respingo, como un reflejo, pero no estaba herido. Se dio la vuelta entonces, a punto de ver como caían al suelo dos soldados detrás de él.

 _¡Fantástico! Tia me está cubriendo las espaldas, qué bien._

Otro soldado apareció detrás de ella, con el rifle preparado para dispararle, pero Aníbal disparó otra ráfaga con la ametralladora, matando a ese hombre también.

Ella le sonrió, levantando el pulgar, y entonces oyeron un grito desesperado, la familiar voz de Fénix llamándole desde el otro lado de la puerta más cercana.

—¡Aníbal!

Le dio una patada a la puerta y entró en esa habitación mientras Tia se quedaba en el pasillo, vigilando. Lo primero que vio fue a Murdock peleando con el coronel Shu en el suelo, de rodillas. Cuando vio a Fénix, hecho polvo y atado a la mesa, con los pantalones bajados, Aníbal perdió la cabeza, cegado por la ira.

El coronel Shu tenía una pistola en la mano, y mientras luchaban por hacerse con ella, el cañón se estaba acercando demasiado a la cabeza de Murdock. Cuando el piloto vio a su jefe entrar con la metralleta, soltó rápidamente el brazo de Shu y se hizo a un lado, rodando por el suelo para que Aníbal pudiese disparar sin peligro para él. Sin dudarlo ni un momento, antes de que ese demente pudiese disparar a sus chicos, Aníbal apretó el gatillo y acribilló ese odioso cuerpo usando las últimas balas que quedaban en el arma. Quedándose sin munición, tiró la ametralladora al suelo y sacó una pistola.

Mientras gruñía furioso, fuera de sí por la rabia que sentía, se acercó al moribundo general que estaba tirado en el suelo detrás de Fénix, con la bragueta abierta, y le metió múltiples disparos por todo el cuerpo a bocajarro, incluyendo sus testículos, desperdiciando la mitad del cargador. No contento con eso, volvió sobre sus pasos para dispararle unos cuantos tiros más al coronel Shu, que ya estaba muerto, y acabó soltando un amargo grito de ira y frustración, acompañado de una fuerte patada al cuerpo inerte del psicópata.

—Capitán, ¿estás bien? —le dijo, atendiéndole el primero, ya que estaba más cerca, ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse, pero Murdock no la cogió, señalando con la cabeza hacia su amigo.

—No te preocupes por mí, coronel. Ayúdale a él primero.

Aníbal se acercó con prisa a Fénix entonces. No podía creer el estado en el que se encontraba. Si lo hubiese sabido, no le habría sugerido a Tia que le llevaran allí, a esa habitación de los horrores. La imagen de ese hombre malherido atado a la mesa sería otro de los abominables recuerdos que se quedarían grabados en su mente para siempre, algo que nunca podría borrar o deshacer, como cuando le encontró en un estado similar en el campo de prisioneros de guerra. Y nunca se perdonaría a sí mismo el haber permitido que eso pasara, y menos aún, dos veces.

Lo primero que hizo fue cortar la cuerda que sujetaba su brazo bueno, y luego se desplazó alrededor de la mesa hasta llegar al lado opuesto, detrás de él, donde empujó con los pies el cuerpo acribillado del general, para quitarlo de en medio. Al hacerlo, cuando el cuerpo rodó a un lado, la bolsa de plástico con las chapas de identificación se cayó del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Al darse cuenta de lo que había en la bolsa, Aníbal la recogió y la guardó en su bolsillo. Después le subió los calzoncillos y los pantalones a Fénix, abrochándoselos, medianamente aliviado porque no había visto sangre en su parte trasera, como tenía la otra vez, y entonces le bajó de la mesa, sujetándole en sus brazos porque estaba demasiado débil para sostenerse de pie.

—Ya te tengo, chico, ya te tengo. Tranquilo, ya se ha acabado.

—Es todo un placer verte por aquí, Rambo —murmuró Fénix con un hilo de voz, mirándole brevemente con una agotada sonrisa en los labios, hasta que puso los ojos en blanco antes de cerrarlos, quedando flácido en sus brazos, desfallecido, incapaz de resistirse a la nube negra que se cernía sobre él una vez más.

M.A irrumpió en la habitación entonces.

—¿Estáis todos bien?

—¡M.A, coge a Fénix! Yo ayudaré a Murdock.

M.A cogió en sus enormes brazacos a su inconsciente compañero mientras Aníbal ayudaba a Murdock a levantarse.

—Capitán, ¿puedes andar si te apoyas en mí? —le dijo, recogiendo primero su camiseta y su chaqueta del suelo, también desolado por el estado en el que se encontraba su piloto, que tenía un ojo tan ennegrecido e hinchado que casi no podía ver con él.

—Creo que sí, coronel. Lo intentaré. Échame una mano.

Con la descarga de adrenalina completamente agotada, cuando Aníbal le levantó, Murdock se encontró de repente extenuado, mareado y muy inestable sobre sus pies, con un dolor punzante en su hombro herido y sobre la quemadura en su sien, pero estaba tan dispuesto a largarse de allí que no se quejó de nada. Aníbal podría arrastrarle de la oreja casi chamuscada y no le importaría un pimiento; cualquier cosa mientras le sacara de ese infierno.

—¡Tia, cúbrenos! ¡Vamos!

Salieron del edificio e hicieron señas al helicóptero, que Harlow hizo descender al lado del camión. M.A corrió hacia el aparato el primero, dejando a Fénix en la cabina. Aníbal le siguió, ayudando a Murdock, y mientras M.A subía al chiflado piloto y le ayudaba a ponerse la ropa, Aníbal volvió al camión para ayudar a Quang. El sanador estaba todavía tirado en el suelo de la cabina del camión, cubierto por trozos de cristal y restos de todo tipo, pero ninguna bala le había alcanzado. Tia ayudó a Aníbal a izar a su amigo a la cabina del helicóptero, y luego subió ella.

Algunos de los soldados se habían puesto a cubierto, y empezaron a disparar desde múltiples posiciones. Harlow no podía repeler un ataque mientras el helicóptero estaba posado en el suelo, así que Aníbal tomó otra ametralladora y abrió fuego desde el estribo, con los pies en los patines de aterrizaje, respondiendo a ese ataque combinado.

—¡Vámonos! —gritó M.A al intercomunicador de la cabina cuando todos habían subido, mentalizándose para volar, especialmente después de haberse estrellado hacía sólo dos días. Pero ésta era una de esas raras ocasiones en las que no le importaba demasiado que le alejaran del peligro por el aire.

Harlow hizo elevarse al helicóptero, mientras los soldados intercambiaban disparos con Aníbal, en un fuego cruzado. Mientras se alejaban, una de las balas le alcanzó en la pierna derecha, y Aníbal perdió el equilibrio. Se resbaló del estribo, pero al caer logró agarrarse a las barras de los patines de aterrizaje mientras el helicóptero seguía alejándose, volando sobre la jungla.

—Mierda. ¡Aníbal! —gritó M.A, tirándose al suelo, luchando contra su abrumador miedo a volar para mirar sobre el borde, extendiendo su mano hacia él, pero no podía alcanzarle—. Venga, tío, ¡tienes que subir tú!

Aníbal lo había hecho muchas veces antes, pero esta vez, ese hombre que ya había dejado su juventud bastante atrás, tuvo dificultades para izarse desde esa posición, y se le quedó mirando con una estremecedora e inquietante calma, en silencio, mientras sus guantes resbalaban de la barra poco a poco, hasta que se cayó de ella. Entonces se estrelló sobre la copa de los árboles, y se lo tragó la jungla.

—¡NOOOO!

M.A se levantó rápidamente y agarró el intercomunicador de nuevo.

—¡Vuelve! ¡El coronel se ha caído!

—¿Dónde? —sonó la preocupada voz de Harlow en el intercomunicador.

—¡Allí abajo, a la jungla! ¡Vuelve!

El helicóptero dio un giro de 180 grados y se quedó suspendido en el aire, planeando sobre los árboles.

—¡No puedo verle! ¡Y si se ha caído en los árboles, no puedo aterrizar allí! ¡Tendremos que irnos! —dijo Harlow.

—¿Estás loco? ¡No nos vamos a ir sin Aníbal! ¡Vuelve!

—¿Qué vuelva a dónde? ¿Alguien puede verle? —dijo Harlow, mirando abajo mientras el helicóptero cubría el terreno lentamente. Tia, Conley y M.A también miraban, buscando a Aníbal, a ambos lados del helicóptero, pero nadie podía verle en ese espeso mar verde.

—Déjame a los muros de la prisión, y sigue cubriéndonos. ¡Le encontraré!

Harlow maniobró el helicóptero, regresando a la prisión.

—¡Espéranos! ¡No te atrevas a dejarnos atrás! —dijo M.A con un amenazador gruñido.

—¡Date prisa entonces!

El helicóptero quedó volando a escasa distancia del suelo, quieto en el sitio. M.A saltó, llevando el rifle de Tia, y se dirigió a la jungla.

Harlow hizo elevarse el helicóptero otra vez, y siguió disparando para mantener a los soldados restantes a raya, dentro del complejo. M.A tenía que darse prisa, porque ya habrían pedido refuerzos, y más helicópteros o incluso jets estarían de ya de camino, y no le agradaba para nada la perspectiva de un combate aéreo con otras aeronaves. Eso ya sería demasiado para este día.

AAA

Aníbal sintió el agudo dolor de una bala perforándole el muslo, por encima de la rodilla. Perdió pie, y totalmente desequilibrado, se calló del estribo. Presa del pánico al precipitarse al vacío, logró agarrase al patín de aterrizaje en el último momento. Ya había estado colgando de un helicóptero en movimiento muchas veces antes, y ahora sólo necesitaría izarse a sí mismo y volver a subir a la cabina. Fácil. Sin embargo, cuando intentó pasar su codo sobre la barra, el primer paso para subir, no pudo, y a su edad, elevar la pierna buena tan alto desde esa posición estaba totalmente fuera de cuestión.

Maldita sea. Estaba demasiado débil después de dos intensos días de emociones casi sin descanso, y su cuerpo le dejó plantado, sin más adrenalina de reserva para espolearle.

Maldijo su mala suerte, porque había estado a punto de decir su coletilla mientras se alejaban, y ahora no es que el plan no hubiese salido bien, es que había salido como el culo, por lo menos para él. Quizás había llevado el papel de Rambo demasiado lejos, y no debería haberse quedado tan expuesto en el estribo mientras las balas silbaban a su alrededor, con esa pose de intrépido super-macho que no conocía el miedo. Quizás, pero era demasiado tarde para lamentarse ahora.

M.A trató de ayudarle, extendiendo su mano hacia él, pero estaba demasiado lejos para agarrarla. Quizá fuese lo mejor para el sargento: un cuerpo herido menos del que preocuparse, porque M.A ya tenía bastante con hacerse cargo de Fénix, Murdock y Quang.

Le miró lo más calmadamente que pudo, a modo de despedida, porque no creía que pudiese sobrevivir a esa inevitable caída, mientras los desgastados guantes de cuero se deslizaban sobre el frío metal poco a poco, hasta que no pudo aguantar más, y se cayó del helicóptero.

Después de unos cuantos metros de caída libre, su espalda golpeó la primera de las ramas, seguida de múltiples más. Era una sensación parecida a ser apaleado por maníacos con garrotes, lo que no agradó en absoluto a sus cotillas ya magulladas. Dejó escapar un agudo grito cuando una de las ramas le atravesó el costado como una lanza, quebrándose y dejando una porción de madera incrustada en sus músculos. Por lo menos, todos esos golpes ayudaron a amortiguar la caída, frenándole un poco, y cuando al fin se estrelló contra el suelo, en vez de quedar hecho papilla, sobrevivió al leñazo con sólo un hombro dislocado y una pierna rota.

No quedó inconsciente tras el impacto, que fue una especie de milagro, y una ocurrencia un tanto agridulce: de esa manera, podría hacer algo para salir de la apurada situación, pero también tuvo que aguantar ese insoportable dolor en todo su cuerpo.

Su primer consuelo fue que al menos la pierna rota era la misma que se había llevado el balazo, lo que le dejaba con una pierna buena para intentar caminar. Si es que todavía tuviese la suficiente fuerza como para ponerse de pie, que no era el caso. No se atrevía a moverse, porque todo le dolía demasiado cuando lo intentó.

Deseó que M.A mostrase un poco de buen juicio y le diera por muerto, llevándose a los otros para ponerles a salvo, pero sabía que eso sería muy poco probable. Podía oír al helicóptero, volando estacionario sobre él, pero no podía verlo, así que dudaba de que ellos pudiesen verle a él.

Demasiado aturdido para pensar con claridad, se quedó allí tumbado de espaldas mientras los minutos pasaban, inmóvil, hasta que oyó el chasquido de uno de los walkie-talkies, y seguidamente, la voz de M.A llamándole. Se regañó a sí mismo por no haber pensado en usarlos para hacer saber a los otros que estaba vivo, y se tomó su tiempo para cogerlo, sacándolo del bolsillo con mano temblorosa, agradecido de que el aparato no se hubiese roto con el golpe contra el suelo.

AAA

M.A avanzó una distancia razonable por la jungla hasta que sintió que debía de estar cerca del área donde Aníbal había caído, pero no podía encontrarle. Le llamó a gritos un par de veces, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Entonces, se acordó de que todavía tenía el walkie-talkie en su bolsillo.

—Aníbal, ¿dónde estás? —gritó al altavoz, deseando que el coronel no estuviese inconsciente y pudiese guiarle hasta su posición—. ¡Aníbal!

Llevó un rato, pero al final consiguió una vacilante y débil respuesta.

—M.A, estoy aquí.

—¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy tirado en el suelo… rodeado de árboles… todo lo que alcanzo a ver… —dijo esa indecisa voz rota, muy despacio, sonando como si estuviese borracho, con un gran esfuerzo, teñido de dolor—. Con un hombro dislocado… una pierna rota, que también está sangrado a chorros… y alguna que otra cosilla —dijo mientras miraba a la rama partida que sobresalía de su costado como una astilla gigante—. Estoy… superbién. ¿Y tú? ¿Volando hacia la libertad?

—¡Estoy aquí abajo buscándote, idiota! El piloto nos está esperando. ¡Haz ruido o algo, tío, para que pueda encontrarte! ¡Rápido, grita!

—Casi no me puedo mover, ni hablar, así que no me pidas que grite, por favor —fue la calmada y débil respuesta que recibió del coronel—. Espera un momento.

Aníbal hizo un esfuerzo para alcanzar el otro walkie, y llamó a Tia.

—Tia, ¿me recibes?

—¡Anibal! ¿Estás bien?

—Más o menos, pero M.A no me encuentra. ¿Puedes seguir hablando, haciendo mucho ruido, para que M.A pueda oírte? Gracias.

—¿Qué digo? —dijo Tia, mirando a Murdock.

—Dame eso. Yo lo haré —dijo él, sentándose en la cabina con la espalda descansando contra el panel trasero, pidiéndole el walkie-talkie.

Aníbal subió el volumen a tope, y la profunda voz de Murdock retumbó por la jungla, asustando a todos los pájaros y animales salvajes, que huyeron de la zona.

—Un, dos, tres… Un, dos, tres… Hombretooooon, siiiiiiigue el sonido de mi maravilloooooosa y seductora voz. Esa que amas sobre tooooooodas las cosas de este mundo terrenal, la voz que te vuelve loooooocooooo, tan majara como yo, que sé que no puedes vivir sin ella, y encuentra al coronel, para devolvérnoslo sano y salvo… ¡Yo te lo ordeno, M.A! ¡Encuéntrale! ¡Encueeeeeentraleeeeee!

—¿Con eso te vale? —dijo Aníbal por el otro walkie—. ¿Lo oyes, M.A?

—Aníbal, ¿es que no podía ser otro más que el cabeza de chorlito ese? ¡Me taladra la cabeza!

Con la ayuda de ese parloteo constante a todo volumen, a M.A no le llevó mucho tiempo el toparse con Aníbal.

—Jo, tío. Mierda. ¡Pero mírate!

Aníbal estaba cubierto de cortes y magulladuras, con la ropa hecha jirones; la herida de bala en su muslo estaba sangrando a borbotones, tal y como había dicho; y estaba alarmantemente pálido, en shock, moviéndose tan lentamente como un perezoso de tres dedos.

—¡Te lo dije! ¡No eres Rambo! Ya se ha acabado la tontería esta de Rambo, para siempre, ¿me oyes? —dijo M.A, arrancándole la cinta de la cabeza para hacer un torniquete por encima de la herida, apretándola tan fuerte como pudo, mientras Aníbal gritaba de dolor—. Vale, cálmate y cuéntame: ¿qué tienes?

—Las costillas machacadas, otra vez; el hombro derecho dislocado o roto, no sé; y creo que la pierna que acabas de estrangular también está rota, justo donde has puesto la cinta —dijo Aníbal, con la mano izquierda cubriendo sus ojos, haciendo un esfuerzo desesperado para no quitarse el torniquete, tratando de no jadear, lloriquear o gritar. O por lo menos, no demasiado.

—Mierda. Te llevaré a cuestas entonces. ¡Pero no te quejes de las costillas!

—Estás sangrando —le dijo Aníbal, mirándole el brazo a través del espacio entre sus dedos.

—Eso no es nada. ¡Tú eres el que está sangrando, melón, no yo! Vamos, te llevaré sobre mi hombro. Tenemos que darnos prisa.

—Vale, pero intenta no fastidiarme esto más de lo que está —dijo Aníbal, abriéndose la chaqueta para enseñarle el trozo de madera incrustado en su costado, que sobresalía de la camisa bañada de sangre.

—¡La ostia! Pero qué leches… ¿Cómo ha llegado eso ahí?

—Árboles, ¿recuerdas? —le dijo, apuntando hacia arriba—. Me llevé por delante un millón de ramas, y una de ellas se ha quedado conmigo.

—Déjame sacarla.

—Creo que será mejor que no la toquemos. Deja que lo hagan los médicos, si es que llegamos al hospital a tiempo.

Murdock estaba todavía diciendo chorradas por el altavoz del walkie, volviendo loco a M.A, estresado como estaba sin necesidad de la continua cháchara. Agarró el walkie-talkie y le ordenó a Murdock que se callara, pero este siguió largando, con el dedo en el botón, ajeno a cualquier mensaje entrante, y al final, M.A se rindió y simplemente bajó el volumen al mínimo.

—¡Maldito loco! ¡Me está dando dolor de cabeza! Venga, vámonos.

M.A tuvo dificultades para colocar a Aníbal sobre su hombro sin causarle más daño en esa horrible herida, mientras él gruñía y se quejaba, obviamente sufriendo del agonizante dolor. Cuando al fin le subió, apoyándole de una forma más o menos estable sobre su hombro, caminó lo más deprisa que pudo de vuelta a la prisión, guiado por el ruido del helicóptero. No podía creer que todo el equipo estaba fuera de combate, y que el era el único todavía en pie.

AAAAA


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Murdock estaba muy preocupado por el coronel, pero aún así, no pudo resistirse a montar un show para molestar a M.A mientras le buscaba. Al cabo de un rato, se cansó de su propio parloteo, sintiéndose bastante débil y mareado otra vez. Temiendo que podría desmayarse, le devolvió el walkie a Tia y se tumbó en el suelo del helicóptero, quedando encajado entre Fénix, que todavía estaba inconsciente, y Quang, que por lo menos se sentía un poco mejor y estaba intentando incorporarse. El helicóptero parecía una ambulancia aérea llena de pacientes heridos, y con un poco de suerte, pronto tendrían a otro paciente si M.A se daba prisa en encontrar a su comandante.

Murdock no podía aceptar que Aníbal había recibido un tiro y se había caído del helicóptero. ¿Cómo demonios había pasado eso? Por un instante estaba jugando a ser Rambo, aparentando ser indestructible, y al momento siguiente estaba abajo, en la jungla.

Aníbal estaba vivo, y su voz sonaba bastante coherente cuando llamó, pero seguro que tenía que estar malherido tras esa caída libre y el impacto contra el suelo, por no hablar de la herida de bala en su pierna. Con la chulería flemática de siempre, manteniendo la calma, cuando Tia le preguntó, Aníbal dijo que estaba _más o menos_ bien. Pero, ¿cómo de bien, de verdad? ¿Cuál había sido el daño causado por esa mala caída?

—Pregúntale a Aníbal qué está pasando. ¿Le ha encontrado M.A? ¿Está bien de verdad? Mierda, me siento tan cansado ahora. He hablado demasiado. Sí, he hablado demasiado. Y sueno tan… _nasal_ —dijo Murdock, disgustado, tocando su hinchada nariz rota—. No sueno como yo, más bien como mi otro yo, el chef francés.

—Sí, no quería decirlo, pero… ¡sí que hablas cuando te pones a hablar! —dijo Quang, dando golpecitos en su brazo suavemente, aliviado porque al final se había callado.

Tia estaba chequeando a Fénix, que no se había movido desde que le sacaron del edifico, totalmente indiferente a los estímulos, pero respirando regularmente. Se levantó entonces, tomando el walkie-talkie que le había pasado Murdock.

—Aníbal, soy Tia. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te ha encontrado? ¿Estás bien?

Llevó un rato, pero al final la gruñona voz de M.A surgió del altavoz. Sonaba sin aliento, como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo mientras hablaba.

—Le he encontrado. Está bastante mal, pero vivo. Le estoy llevando al helicóptero. Tiempo estimado de llegada: cinco minutos. Estad preparados.

—Vale.

—Deberías de decir: _recibido_ —dijo Murdock.

—Vale, M.A. Recibido, ¿vale? Recibido —dijo Tia al altavoz, haciendo reaparecer una sonrisa en la cansada cara de Murdock.

—Ahora, descuelga el intercomunicador y dile a Harlow que estarán aquí en cinco minutos, gracias. Y ahora es él el que debería decir _recibido_ , no tú. No te excites demasiado con los _recibidos_ ahora.

AAA

—Mierda. No creo que Scott consiga salir de esta con vida —dijo Conley, apesadumbrado, sobrepasado por la pena y la rabia que sentía porque era tan injusto morir de esa manera, tan cerca de la libertad. Scott se había desmayado, su pulso era muy rápido y débil, y Conley no podía controlar la hemorragia—. Creo que tendría más posibilidades de llegar a un hospital si estuviese tumbado, aunque muy pocas. Está perdiendo mucha sangre.

—Joder. La vida es una putada detrás de otra. Tantos años esperando a ser libre, sólo para palmarla así en el último momento. Pero qué… cagada, ¡aaaarghh! —dijo Harlow, rugiendo con la frustración, mordiendo su propio puño para impedirse a sí mismo estallar en una sarta de exabruptos que no ayudarían a nadie—. ¿Quieres moverle allí atrás? Puedo aterrizar otra vez. Y creo que te deberías quedar allí con él. Con todos ellos. Tenemos tantos heridos ahí atrás que esto parece una ambulancia aérea.

—Sí. Venga, aterriza si es seguro hacerlo, y le moveré.

—Será seguro, por lo menos brevemente. ¿Puedes preguntarle a Murdock si quiere venir a la cabina conmigo, si se siente con fuerzas?

—¿Por qué? ¿Necesitas ayuda para pilotar este pájaro? Hasta el momento lo has hecho muy bien tú solo.

—No, ahora mismo no, pero puede que le necesite luego si nos metemos en problemas. Podrían mandar más helicópteros a darnos caza. Y yo no soy un piloto de combate.

—Vale, se lo diré.

Harlow disparó otra ronda de balas al complejo y luego aterrizó fuera, protegido tras el muro exterior. Conley se bajó y llevó a Scott a la parte trasera, dejándole en el suelo del aparato, al lado de Fénix.

—Mierda. ¿Está muerto? —dijo Murdock.

—No. Por lo menos, no todavía. ¿Qué tal estás? Harlow sugirió que podías sentarte en la cabina con él, en caso de que necesite tu ayuda más tarde.

Murdock titubeó, mirando a Fénix. Conley se dio cuenta, y trató de calmar su preocupación.

—No te preocupes. Yo cuidaré de tu amigo. Está inconsciente, así que no te va a echar mucho de menos.

—Vale. Todavía estoy un poco mareado, pero si le echas un ojo a Fénix por mí, creo que estaré bien sentado en la cabina con Harlow, mirando la acción en primera fila. Chico, ¡pensaba que nunca me lo iba a preguntar!

Conley le ayudó a trasladarse a la cabina del piloto. Cuando volvió a la parte trasera, llegó M.A, cargando con Aníbal.

—¡Échame una mano! —gritó M.A, casi sin aliento.

Conley le ayudó a subir a Aníbal a la cabina de pasajeros, y cuando M.A también estuvo arriba, Conley cogió el intercomunicador.

—¡Tenemos a Aníbal! ¡Larguémonos de aquí!

—Entendido. Nos vamos —dijo Harlow al micrófono del intercomunicador. Después, habló sólo con Murdock—. El grandullón ha traído a tu amigo.

Murdock se puso el otro casco, ignorando el dolor en su piel quemada, y se apresuró a activar el micrófono.

—¿Cómo está? —dijo Murdock mientras el helicóptero despegaba.

—No lo sé todavía —dijo Conley—. Pero no tiene muy buena pinta.

—Conley, cierra las puertas. No quiero que nadie más se caiga —dijo Harlow—. Y deberíais abrocharos los cinturones, en caso de que tengamos problemas.

—Recibido. Cerrando puertas.

—¿A dónde vamos? ¿Cuál es el plan? —le preguntó Harlow a Murdock.

—No lo sé. El del plan es siempre Aníbal. Tenemos un avión esperando en Hanoi, y ese era el plan inicial, volver a los Estados Unidos en ese avión, pero ahora no lo sé. Deberíamos llevarlos primero a un hospital.

Conley y M.A cerraron una puerta cada uno, y entonces le echaron un vistazo a Aníbal, que apenas se mantenía consciente.

—Apoyadme contra ese panel, por favor —dijo Aníbal—. Con cuidado… gracias.

Gruñó un poco mientras seguían sus órdenes, jadeando al quedar recostado contra la pared, justo debajo del intercomunicador.

—¿Estás bien? —dijo M.A.

Aníbal cerró los ojos y asintió lentamente. Se tomó un minuto para recomponerse y serenarse un poco, y entonces habló calmadamente, tratando de sonar lo más normal que le fuera posible, controlando su ritmo respiratorio.

—Tengo que contarte el plan, M.A, porque creo que no voy a estar por aquí mucho más tiempo.

—¡No digas eso, tío! ¡No te vas a morir! ¡Te vas a poner bien!

—No tengo ninguna intención de morirme todavía, M.A, pero es muy probable que me desmaye. Bueno, probable no, seguro, y muy pronto, así que escucha atentamente: vamos a…

Aníbal paró de hablar entonces, y cambió de parecer.

—Dame el intercomunicador primero. Bueno, sostenlo tú por mí, por favor.

M.A sostuvo el micro delante de su boca, y apretó el botón.

—Al habla el coronel Aníbal Smith. ¿Quién está pilotando este pájaro?

—¡Coronel! ¡Cuánto me alegro de que estés bien! —dijo Murdock, excitado al oírle.

—Sí, yo también, capitán, pero a no ser que tú estés manejando este trasto, déjame hablar con el piloto.

—Al habla el capitán J.K Harlow, señor.

—Capitán Harlow, ¿adónde se dirige?

—Al norte, a Hanoi, a recoger su avión. Pero eso está muy lejos. No creo que lleguemos.

—No, no llegaremos. Especialmente porque he matado a un general, y porque entre todos hemos destrozado su preciada prisión. Así que, no deberíamos ir a Hanoi, porque nos las van a dar todas. Nunca vamos a llegar hasta ese avión de una pieza. Diríjase hacia el oeste, hacia Tailandia. Trate de llegar a Bangkok, que está más cerca que Hanoi.

—Todavía está demasiado lejos para llegar con el combustible que nos queda, señor.

—Tendrá que encontrar una gasolinera en Camboya.

—¿Una gasolinera, señor?

—Sí, una estación de servicio. Murdock sabe de qué estoy hablando.

—Sí, yo lo sé —dijo Murdock, dándose golpecitos en el pecho—. Fácil. ¡Repostaremos gratis, con autoservicio!

Harlow movió el mando suavemente y el helicóptero giró para dirigirse al oeste.

—Cuando llegue a Bangkok, encuentre la Embajada Americana y aterrice en su helipuerto. Cuando el ejército tailandés le intercepte, pida la autorización correspondiente, dejando claro que debe efectuar un aterrizaje de emergencia en el único "suelo" estadounidense disponible, ya que no quedan más bases militares americanas operando en Tailandia. Cuando se nieguen, que lo harán, dígales que hemos robado este helicóptero al ejército vietnamita cuando escapamos de su campo de prisioneros. No estoy seguro si sería mejor establecer que somos cuerpos especiales operando bajo las órdenes del General Fulbright o no, porque no sé cuál será su reacción si mencionamos prisioneros de guerra en este primer contacto. En cualquier caso, solicite su ayuda, aparentando estar en dificultades. Creo que no necesitará mentir mucho en ese aspecto.

—General Fulbright. Cuerpos Especiales. Entendido.

—Dígales también que tenemos varios heridos que necesitan atención médica inmediata en un hospital. Deberían de tener las ambulancias preparadas antes de que aterricemos.

—Vale, entendido.

—La parte más difícil será justificar su presencia no autorizada al sobrevolar Camboya. No tengo sugerencias para eso, así que sea creativo.

Harlow miró a Murdock, que se encogió de hombros. _Creativo_. Eso quería decir: _"haz lo que este en tu poder para conseguirlo."_

—¿Algo más?

—No. Intentaré seguir activo todo el tiempo que pueda, pero para cuando lleguemos allí, no creo que sea de gran ayuda para nadie. Buena suerte, caballeros.

—Gracias, coronel —dijo Murdock—. Cuídate, y no te preocupes. Lo vamos a conseguir.

Murdock conocía demasiado bien al coronel para poder leer entre líneas. Si les estaba contando el plan ahora, con antelación y de forma tan esquemática, usando ese tono de voz tan calmado, que no podía esconder del todo su malestar, era porque estaba seriamente jodido y luchando por no perder la consciencia. Pero, siendo Aníbal, no podía decirlo, porque en la enrevesada percepción de su mente, tenía que aparentar ser el indestructible oficial al mando, a cargo de todo en todo momento, para mantener el ánimo de su tropa. De alguna manera, a veces les trataba como si fueran niños pequeños. _Sus_ niños. Los que nunca tuvo, los que sentía que tenía que proteger en todo momento, a veces de la simple verdad.

AAA

Después de esa larga conversación, Aníbal estaba exhausto, pero tenía que continuar dando instrucciones.

—Así que el plan es llegar a la Embajada Estadounidense en Tailandia… —dijo M.A—. ¿Y qué pasa con nosotros? ¡Averiguarán quiénes somos en cuanto pasen nuestras huellas al ordenador!

—Tenemos que usar esto, y no dejar que nos tomen las huellas —dijo Aníbal, sacando la bolsa con las chapas de identificación de su bolsillo—. ¿Y usted es…? —dijo, mirando a Conley.

—Mayor J.D Conley, señor. Pero no hace falta que me hable de usted. Demasiado formal en estos momentos.

—Encantado de conocerte, mayor. Échales un vistazo a las chapas, por favor. Creo que son vuestras, de los prisioneros. Si lo son, tendrás que encontrar algunas compatibles con cada uno de nosotros, para que podamos pretender ser uno de tus hombres, uno de los prisioneros de guerra.

—¿Por qué?

—Es una larga historia. M.A te la puede contar, yo no tengo mucho tiempo.

Aníbal estaba muy pálido, y su respiración se estaba volviendo más y más laboriosa, aunque era obvio que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para mantenerla bajo control, y como M.A pudo comprobar al tomar su muñeca, su pulso estaba muy acelerado, pero todavía fuerte, compensando el shock, aunque muy pronto se volvería inestable y se iría debilitando hasta que sería difícil encontrarlo.

—Lo siento, M.A, pero todas las explicaciones y las charlas persuasivas con mucha labia las tendrás que dar tú esta vez. No te podré ayudar con eso, y Fénix tampoco.

—Y una mierda. Yo no quiero tener que dar explicaciones. Y mucho menos con mucha labia, como tú dices. Mi puño nunca ha tenido mucha labia.

—Quizá Murdock te pueda ayudar.

—¿Ese loco? De ninguna manera. Me niego.

Conley examinó las chapas, y confirmó que eran las suyas.

—Sí, son nuestras chapas de identificación. Esta es la mía —dijo, llevándosela a los labios brevemente antes de colocársela al cuello por primera vez en muchos años.

—Recuerda, M.A: para engañar al gobierno, tendremos que aprender todo lo que podamos acerca de estos soldados americanos, y pretender que somos nosotros hasta que estemos de vuelta en los Estados Unidos. Y deberías decirles en la embajada que Tia y Quang son refugiados vietnamitas que quieren desertar. Cuéntales la misión solitaria del General Fulbright para encontrar a su hija y a los prisioneros de guerra, y como murió en el intento. Y si se preguntan porque no parecemos esqueletos andantes, como ellos, diles que tú y yo nos escapamos hace unos meses, y que Quang nos ayudó a escondernos y nos cebó un poco. Y hace tres días, nos unimos al general en su loco plan de rescate. ¿Vale?

M.A asintió con un gruñido, con dificultades para seguir sus pensamientos.

Conley le pasó una de las chapas a Aníbal entonces.

—Creo que podrías hacerte pasar por él. Te queda bien: General de Brigada Arthur M. Everson. Se escapó de la prisión, pero no sé si consiguió huir o no.

—Ese es el hombre que encontré en la jungla —dijo Quang—. No lo consiguió, lo siento. Y sí, tenía un cierto parecido contigo, Aníbal.

—Soy el general de brigada Everson. Me gusta —dijo Aníbal, cogiendo la chapa con mano temblorosa, pasando la cadena alrededor de su cuello con la ayuda de M.A.

—Y tú podrías ser el soldado raso Jackson —dijo Conley, ofreciéndole otra chapa a M.A.

—¿Soldado raso? ¡Yo no soy soldado raso, atontao! ¡Yo soy sargento!

—Jackson te pega. Aunque sólo sea porque era el único hombre de color del grupo. Tú no querrías ser… aaahhh, déjame ver… —dijo, tomando otra chapa de la bolsa al azar—. No querrás ser el sargento O'Rourke, que era un pelirrojo de origen irlandés, ¿no? Olvídate del rango, por favor. ¡Estoy intentando darte una identidad que funcione!

—Sí, tu serás Jackson —dijo Aníbal, cerrando los ojos, mostrando una mueca de dolor que no pudo esconder esta vez, cuando había estado disimulando su malestar tan bien hasta ahora.

—¿No podemos dejar esto de las chapas para luego? Aún no le hemos echado un buen vistazo a sus heridas —dijo M.A.

—Sí, claro. ¿Dónde está el botiquín de primeros auxilios? —dijo Conley, buscándolo.

—Déjame tumbado de espaldas, por favor —dijo Aníbal, sintiéndose muy mareado de repente.

—Tengo los antibióticos y los analgésicos que ese soldado nos dio para Fénix y Murdock —dijo Tia, cogiendo los blisters que tenía todavía en el bolsillo de su uniforme.

—Sí, se me olvidaba. ¿Qué pasó con ese soldado que quería desertar? ¿Dónde está? —dijo Aníbal desde el suelo, después de que B.A le ayudase a tumbarse con cuidado.

—Está muerto. Le vi en el suelo con un tiro en la cabeza. Supongo que le mató el coronel Shu.

—Una pena. Bueno, mirad si hay inyectables en el botiquín. Si no, me tomaré las pastillas.

—Dejadme que le eche un vistazo —dijo Quang, levantándose para llegar a su lado, llevando la pequeña bolsa que había traído con algunas de sus medicinas e instrumentos.

—¿Estás seguro? Deberías estar descansando —dijo Aníbal.

—Ya he descansado bastante en la cabina de ese camión mientras jugabas a ser el héroe ese de la película —dijo Quang, examinando la herida de la pierna primero—. Mira, Tia. Tu banda de la cabeza es muy útil para todo.

Quang retiró el torniquete, que ya llevaba mucho rato puesto. La herida todavía sangraba un poco, pero no de forma alarmante como antes. El sanador examinó la pierna, presionando y manipulando la herida, y Aníbal no pudo aguantarse más, gritando de dolor cuando hizo eso.

—Sí, puedes gritar todo lo que quieras o necesites, porque la bala todavía está ahí, y el fémur está roto —dijo Quang, cortando los pantalones para poner unos vendajes sobre la herida.

—Sí, ya me lo figuraba —dijo Aníbal, jadeando—. Y el hombro derecho está también roto o dislocado.

—¿Puedes sentarte otra vez? —dijo Quang cuando acabó de vendar la herida de la pierna. El helicóptero se movía demasiado para intentar extraer la bala de forma segura.

—Si no hay más remedio…

—Si te recoloco los huesos te sentirás mejor. Y lo debería hacer lo antes posible.

M.A ayudó a Aníbal a incorporarse otra vez, sosteniendo su peso mientras Quang manipulaba el hombro. Aníbal se quejó cuando el sanador levantó el brazo y lo rotó en posición, pero entonces, se sorprendió mucho cuando tras sólo unas pocas maniobras muy suaves, la cabeza del húmero volvió a quedar encajada en su sitio sin más drama, y el área dejó de dolerle tanto casi de inmediato. Aníbal había tenido un hombro dislocado antes, y el médico había tenido problemas para recolocarlo, por la fuerza bruta, en una muy dolorosa experiencia. Pero esta vez no fue así.

—De verdad que tienes unas manos mágicas, Quang. Gracias.

—De nada, pero es fácil cuando sabes lo que estás haciendo, con la técnica adecuada. Nada de magia —dijo Quang, aplicando su ungüento antiinflamatorio hecho a base de hierbas en el hombro de Aníbal, usando otra vez la cinta de Tia para atarla en su muñeca y pasarla alrededor del cuello para inmovilizar el brazo.

M.A le ayudó entonces a tumbarse otra vez, hasta que quedó largo en el suelo. Quang le examinó la herida en su costado entonces, frunciendo el ceño al ver ese trozo de rama sobresaliendo.

—Esto no me gusta.

—A mí tampoco —dijo Aníbal.

—Bienvenido al club —dijo M.A.

Conley estaba mirando el contenido del botiquín del helicóptero cuando oyeron la estresada voz de Harlow a través del altavoz del intercomunicador.

—Conley, ¿os habéis puesto los cinturones? Tenemos compañía. ¡Esto se va a mover!

—¡No! ¡No estamos preparados! ¡Dame un minuto! —gritó al intercomunicador. Dejó el botiquín a un lado y les metió prisa a todos—. ¡Vamos, todo el mundo en su asiento con el arnés puesto! ¡Ahora mismo!

M.A y Conley colocaron a Aníbal en un asiento y le abrocharon el arnés, mientras Tia Y Quang hacían lo mismo con Fénix. Aníbal resintió la presión del asiento en su pierna fracturada, pero no se quejó demasiado. A Fénix, que estaba todavía inconsciente, el cambio no pareció importarle lo más mínimo.

—Este hombre está muerto —dijo Quang cuando le tomó el pulso a Scott.

—Mierda. Pero todavía tiene que estar sujeto con el arnés —dijo Conley, moviendo el cuerpo flácido de Scott a otro asiento. Cuando todo el mundo estuvo sentado, se apresuró a llegar al último asiento libre, cerca del intercomunicador, cuando el helicóptero ya danzaba de lado a lado, mientras Harlow intentaba zafarse de los dos helicópteros de ataque que les habían alcanzado.

AAAAA


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

—¿Cómo me los quito de encima? —dijo Harlow mientras meneaba el mando, frenético, moviendo el helicóptero de lado a lado para esquivar los proyectiles. No tenían uno, sino dos helicópteros de ataque Cobra persiguiéndoles, obsequiándoles con una ducha de balas y algún que otro cohete, pero ninguno había dado en el blanco todavía—. ¡Ni siquiera veo dónde están! ¿No hay espejos retrovisores en este cacharro?

—Tienes que anticiparte a sus movimientos, e intentar no quedarte en el mismo sitio mucho tiempo. Vira bruscamente, pero de manera aleatoria. No te balancees regularmente como un péndulo o nos darán de lleno —dijo Murdock.

—¡Mierda! ¡Yo no soy un piloto de combate! ¡Yo sólo volé en misiones de transporte y rescate!

—Cálmate, puedes hacerlo. Usa el radar y el HMD. Te dará información.

—¿El HM… qué?

—El sistema de visualización montado en el casco de vuelo. HMD: Helmet-Mounted Display, son las siglas en inglés.

—Ah, sí, veo cosas ahí parpadeando en el visor del casco, pero no sé lo que significan. ¡Nunca he llevado uno de estos!

—No, no teníamos estos juguetitos en 1972. Mola, ¿verdad?

—¿Estás seguro de que no puedes pilotar tú?

—Eeeeh… No sé, no creo. Pero seguro que puedo guiarte. Confía en mí, ya lo he hecho antes. Aníbal aterrizó un avión una vez tan sólo siguiendo mis instrucciones, y él no tenía ni idea de volar.

—¿Qué debo hacer, entonces?

Murdock miró por la ventana de estribor y vio a uno de los helicópteros acercándose, con el artillero de ese lado apuntando su arma hacia ellos.

—¡Sube p'arriba!

—¿Qué?

—¡Ascenso vertical inmediato! ¡AHORA!

Hubo un leve retraso, pero al final Harlow siguió las instrucciones y evitaron ser tiroteados justo a tiempo. Ese retraso le hizo ver a Murdock que gritar órdenes que debían ser ejecutadas al instante, no iba a funcionar. Especialmente cuando saltaron las alarmas al alejarse del Cobra que les seguía, que se había quedado bastante atrás según el radar.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué pasa ahora? —gritó Harlow.

—Mierda. ¡Nos han tirado un misil guiado por infrarrojos! ¡Por eso nos han dejado escapar tan fácilmente, para ponernos a tiro en su rango de disparo óptimo!

—¿Qué podemos hacer?

—¡Contramedidas!—. Murdock se apresuró a lanzar una de las bengalas, dando gracias porque el helicóptero disponía de ellas. Parecía que al general le gustaba volar con estilo, en un moderno helicóptero plenamente equipado con la última tecnología, y capaz de defenderse ante un ataque aéreo. —¡Descenso a babor, AHORA!

Murdock asió el mando sobre el agarre de Harlow y lo movió con su mano izquierda, resintiendo la herida en el hombro, porque dudaba de que Harlow pudiese reaccionar a tiempo. El helicóptero dio un giro cerrado rotando sobre su eje, hasta quedar boca abajo, y entonces bajó en picado, pareciendo haber perdido el control.

Oyeron el estallido de una explosión cuando el misil de infrarrojos, que se guiaba por la atracción de las altas temperaturas, siguió el calor que emanaba de la bengala desplegada directamente sobre ellos, errando su objetivo principal, y fueron alcanzados por una luz muy brillante que cegó momentáneamente el ojo bueno de Murdock.

—¡Enderézalo ahora!

Harlow consiguió estabilizar el helicóptero, asustado por la situación, que le estaba llevando totalmente fuera de su zona de confort.

—¿Cómo demonios llevan montados misiles Sidewinder en esos helicópteros de ataque? ¡Están haciendo trampas! —gritó Murdock, cabreado—. ¡Se supone que los Cobra no llevan esos misiles! ¡Deberían llevar misiles TOW filoguiados, como nosotros! ¡Me cagüen la leche! ¿Pero de qué van?

—Tío, yo no sé lo que está pasando. Creo que deberías pilotar este pájaro tú, de verdad.

—Naaah, tú lo puedes hacer —dijo Murdock, sacudiendo la cabeza, con la mano derecha sobre su herida—. Me temo que mi hombro no podrá soportar el estrés. Este dolor ya me está matando.

—¡Mierda, vuelven otra vez! —gritó Harlow, tratando de ejecutar una maniobra evasiva cuando uno de los Cobras abrió fuego de nuevo. Murdock agarró el mando otra vez y lo sacudió, resultando en una doble vuelta sobre su eje, y ninguno de los proyectiles les alcanzaron.

—¡Cogedme si podéis, mamones! —dijo, imitando la gruñona voz de M.A.

—¡Esto no es un caza de combate! ¡Nos la vamos a dar si sigues haciendo eso! —gritó Harlow, soltando el mando para que Murdock pudiese maniobrar como quisiese sin interferencias, pero como el piloto malherido se repantingó en su asiento una vez más tras estabilizar el aparato, Harlow volvió a coger el joystick.

—No. ¡Las aerolíneas _La Buena Suerte_ no pueden estrellarse dos veces en la misma semana! ¡Tenemos una reputación que mantener! —dijo Murdock, en un tono ofendido.

—¡Estás loco!

—Sí, y además certificado como tal, gracias.

—¿Qué?

—Qué-qué-qué… ¿es esa la única palabra que va a salir de tu boca?

Murdock miró al angustiado piloto que estaba a su lado, y pudo reconocer esa expresión aterrada en su cara: el gesto de alguien que no podía hacer frente a una situación tan estresante. La última vez que había visto esa expresión fue tan sólo dos días antes, cuando le dio a Fénix ese breve cursillo de vuelo. Y acabaron estrellándose. No era justo para ellos, y Murdock se sentía culpable por pedirles tanto, y también responsable de la seguridad de todos. Quizá debería hacer un esfuerzo extra y tomar el control del aparato, por el beneficio del grupo.

—¡Venga, cambiémonos de lado, rápido! Sólo puedo manejar el mando de forma efectiva con la mano derecha. Tú serás mi artillero, ¿vale? Dispara cuando te diga. O ya lo haré yo también —dijo Murdock, ignorando el dolor en su hombro con el subidón de adrenalina, inspirado por un acentuado sentido del deber, quitándose el casco y desabrochándose el arnés—. Cambiémonos también los cascos. Están conectados al asiento.

Harlow se escurrió como pudo sobre Murdock para cambiarse de asiento rápidamente y quedar al otro lado. Le pasó su casco a Murdock, se abrochó el arnés otra vez, y le ayudó a su compañero a abrocharse el suyo.

—¿Cuántos misiles nos quedan? —dijo, ajustándose su casco también.

—Un TOW y tres cohetes.

—¿Sólo?

—Bueno, os lo habéis pasado pipa en la prisión, venga a disparar, ¿no?

—Mierda —murmuró Harlow, lamentando haber disparado contra todos esos edificios y camiones sólo para divertirse.

Murdock se acomodó en su asiento entonces, relajando su torso, mientras manejaba el joystick con la mano derecha, descansando su malherido hombro izquierdo, ignorando el dolor para mantenerse alerta. Manejar ese mando le resultaba mucho más fácil que la última vez, porque la transmisión estaba intacta, y el helicóptero respondía bien, de manera suave y fácil, no como había pasado durante su último vuelo tan desastroso, cuando necesitó la ayuda de Fénix hasta para elevar el aparato del suelo tan sólo unos metros. Su principal problema ahora era su visión, porque sólo podía ver con un ojo, y apenas podía mantenerlo lo suficientemente abierto.

 _Es hora de que sientas la Fuerza, Luke_ , pensó, cerrando su ojo "bueno". No hizo ninguna diferencia en el otro, que tenía un párpado tan hinchado que no lo podía mover en absoluto, no importaba cuanto lo intentase abrir. Y se relajó, volando recto durante un breve espacio de tiempo.

De repente, empujó el mando hacia adelante para causar un rápido y apabullante descenso en picado. Harlow gritó, desplazado hacia adelante por la Fuerza-G, retenido por el arnés, con una mano haciendo presión en el cristal de la cabina, presa del pánico. Entonces, un misil filoguiado TOW pasó a su lado zumbando, muy cerca, pero no les dio. El helicóptero continuó ese rápido y vertiginoso descenso, hasta que Murdock sacudió el mando hacia atrás, y el helicóptero quedó alineado con el suelo, peligrosamente cerca, demasiado para ignorar el riesgo corrido.

—¿Cómo demonios sabías que ese jodido venía hacia nosotros?

—Porque la Fuerza me acompaña —dijo Murdock, como en trance.

—¿Qué? —. Harlow le miró, completamente ajeno a la existencia de la saga de _La Guerra de las Galaxias_ y los poderes metafísicos de los Caballeros Jedi. Cuando se dio cuenta de que el excéntrico piloto tenía los ojos cerrados, le petó un fusible, rozando la histeria—. Pero, ¿qué cojones estás haciendo? ¡Abre los ojos, tío! ¡No puedes volar a ciegas, chalado!

—¿Quieres decir: _abre tu sabio tercer ojo_? Porque los otros dos los tengo bastante jodidos, ¿sabes?

Murdock abrió entonces su ojo derecho, parpadeando, y continuó volando a muy baja altura, casi tocando el suelo a veces con los patines de aterrizaje. Uno de los helicópteros siguió disparándoles desde arriba, y algunas de las balas perforaron el fuselaje.

—¡Sube este trasto! —grito Harlow, todavía histérico, teniendo serias dudas acerca de su decisión de dejar a ese loco a los mandos—. ¡Si nos dan en el rotor, se habrá acabado! ¡Así somos un banco muy fácil!

—No por mucho tiempo. ¡Mira!

AAA

Fénix estaba de vuelta en la zona oscura. Esa acogedora e indolora oscuridad, que siempre le daba la bienvenida a sus amorosos brazos. Tan bella y apacible. ¿Por qué querría nadie estar despierto, en vez de flotar allí para siempre? Era algo que escapaba a su comprensión.

No quería dejar esa nebulosa negra, pero no le gustó nada cuando sintió su cuerpo deslizarse en un suave vaivén, como si fuera una hoja flotando a merced del viento, o como un velero rodeado por el olaje gigantesco de la marejada. ¡Cuánto odiaba esa oscilante sensación! Siempre había resentido el balanceo de los barcos, y los aborrecía, en general, a no ser que fueran yates de lujo atracados en puerto o anclados cerca de la costa y repletos de jóvenes despampanantes luciendo bikinis diminutos. Siempre se había mareado al navegar, a no ser que tomase pastillas anti-mareo, y no creía que se hubiese tomado ninguna ese día. No, espera, Murdock le había dado unas pastillas antes… ¿Para qué eran? No se acordaba. Pero entonces, ¿estaba en un barco? ¿Para qué? ¿En crucero, de vacaciones? Quizás Murdock había vuelto a ganar _La Rueda de la Fortuna_ , y había elegido el crucero esta vez, finalmente tomándole como acompañante… o quizá no. Pero, por favor, ¿podría la mujer que estaba a su lado callarse la puta boca y dejar de emitir esos irritantes, agudos chillidos de mona rabiosa que le perforaban el tímpano?

Mientras emergía de la nube oscura poco a poco, sintió que le dolía el cuello, y advirtió como su cabeza se desplazaba de lado a lado, dando bandazos. Pero, hablando de dolor, ¿qué podía decir del resto de su magullado cuerpo? Todo le dolía, y estaba muy mareado, con ganas de vomitar, de verdad, y… ¡no podía aguantar esos chillidos ni un segundo más!

Abrió los ojos con la intención de decirle a esa mujer que se callase, y pronto lamentó el haberlo hecho. Se encontró a sí mismo asegurado a un arnés, con el helicóptero moviéndose como el coche de una montaña rusa, pero peor, porque se movía de forma aleatoria, y un millón de veces más rápido.

—¡Aníbal! ¡Creo que el loco está pilotando este trasto! —gritó M.A, incluso más acojonado cuando el helicóptero rotó sobre su eje largo dos veces seguidas.

—¡No me digas! ¡No lo había notado! —replicó Aníbal con una sonrisa amarga. Deseó por un momento que Murdock pudiese mantener el vuelo con el aparato boca abajo, porque eso aflojaría un poco la presión del asiento sobre su fémur fracturado, como había pasado brevemente durante esos giros, pero eso era pedir demasiado: ni siquiera Murdock podía desafiar las leyes de la Aerodinámica de esa manera—. Relájate, y ten fe. No podemos estrellarnos dos veces en menos de tres días. No podemos tener tan mala suerte. Creo que tendríamos más probabilidades de ganar la lotería.

—¡Pues claro que podemos estrellarnos! ¡Y si no lo hacemos, nos van a volar en pedacitos! ¡Esos cabrones nos están petardeando con misiles!

—Cálmate, M.A, por favor —dijo Aníbal, agotado física y mentalmente—. Y recuerda: siempre está mucho más oscuro justo antes de…

No pudo acabar la frase con uno de sus enrevesados dichos sin sentido aparente, como _"…que la noche se vuelva totalmente negra"_ , porque justo entonces, el helicóptero cayó en picado a toda velocidad. Le produjo una sensación parecida a la caída libre, pero peor, porque estaba asegurado a su asiento por el arnés, de espaldas, sintiéndose ligero como un astronauta, pero a la vez arrastrado hacia abajo por el tirón de las correas, que se incrustaban en sus heridas. M.A se quedó callado y quieto, sin gritar como el resto, porque había caído otra vez en el estado catatónico, totalmente inmovilizado en el sitio.

En lo asientos enfrente de él, Aníbal podía ver a Tia y a Quang colgando de sus arneses, con las piernas sueltas balanceándose en el aire y los ojos cerrados. Fénix se había despertado, y también parecía aterrorizado, con sus ojos azules mirándole fijamente, muy abiertos a pesar de la hinchazón de sus párpados amoratados, lo mismo que su boca. Estaba tan asustado que no podía ni gritar, boqueando como un pez. Aníbal quería tranquilizarle, diciéndole que todo iba a salir bien, y que pronto estarían en un hospital, pero la presión del arnés de 5 puntos sobre el trozo de madera incrustado en su costado y el insoportable dolor causado por el asiento sobre su fémur fracturado fueron demasiado para él, y al final se desmayó, desvaneciéndose como un piloto acrobático sometido a una aceleración de varias veces la de la gravedad.

AAA

Fénix colgaba del arnés, empujado y presionado hacia adelante por el respaldo de su asiento. Tenía dificultades para respirar, y ganas de vomitar, y casi todo su cuerpo sufría algún tipo de dolor punzante, excepto un codo. Su cabeza palpitaba, doliendo como si fuese a estallar por la presión. Pero por lo menos le habían colocado mirando hacia adelante, en el sentido de la marcha, porque si no, si viajase de espaldas como los hombres que tenía enfrente, ya habría esparcido el escaso contenido de su estómago por todo el helicóptero. Vio a M.A quedarse catatónico y a Aníbal perder el sentido antes de que Murdock nivelara el helicóptero otra vez. Tia estaba sentada a su derecha, gritando histéricamente, como una jovencita aracnofóbica que tuviese una gigantesca tarántula trepando por su pierna.

—Tia, ¡deja de gritar, por favor! —dijo Fénix, cogiéndole la mano izquierda—. ¡Me va a estallar la cabeza si no te callas!

—¡Fénix, estás despierto! —dijo Tia, sorprendida, mirándole ansiosamente, asiendo su mano buena, estrujándola con fuerza.

—Ojalá no lo estuviese.

—¿Estás bien?

—¡No! Claro que no estoy bien. Me duele todo. ¿Qué está pasando?

—No sé lo que está pasando, sólo sé que nos están atacando. ¡Estoy tan asustada! Esto es incluso peor que la última vez. ¡Por lo menos ese vuelo descontrolado fue corto antes de que nos estrellásemos, y casi no tuve tiempo de tener miedo!

—Sí, puse mucho empeño en hacer que esa horrible experiencia fuese lo más breve posible… antes de estamparnos contra el suelo. ¿Qué le pasa a Aníbal?

El aprendiz de Rambo no tenía muy buena pinta, con sus ropas hechas trizas, cubiertas de manchas de sangre, y con la tan polifacética cinta, que ya no estaba en su cabeza, actuando como un cabestrillo ahora.

—Se cayó del helicóptero cuando le dispararon en la pierna.

—Que hizo… ¿qué?

—M.A le encontró en la jungla.

—Pero ¿está bien?

—No. Está muy malherido. Necesita un hospital, como Murdock y tú. Y Quang.

—Murdock debe de estar mejor, porque estoy seguro de que está pilotando esto ahora mismo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Fénix no contestó a esa pregunta tan tonta. _¡Como si alguien más pudiese entrar volando en un túnel de carretera con un helicóptero, como él acaba de hacer!_

—Cálmate. Todo va a salir bien —dijo, en la oscuridad, apretando la mano de Tia otra vez para evitar más gritos de histeria.

 _¡Murdock, usa tu aguda magia de genio loco, por favor, y sácanos de ésta!_

AAA

Murdock avistó un túnel en la carretera, más adelante, que era lo bastante grande y ancho para que el helicóptero entrase por él. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se metió dentro para proteger el rotor de esa granizada de balas, confiando en no encontrarse tráfico de frente, y tuvo mucha suerte, porque la carretera esta desierta en ese momento. Se paró a mitad del túnel, aterrizando justo en medio de la carretera, alineado con ella. Entonces, apagó el motor y esperó, con los ojos cerrados otra vez.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —dijo Harlow.

—Me estoy concentrando, pidiéndole al Universo mi mayor deseo.

—Y, ¿cuál es ese deseo?

—Que esos Cobras disparen más Sidewinders, no TOWs o cohetes esta vez.

—¿Por qué? ¿No son mucho más difíciles de esquivar? ¿Estás loco?

—Creo que ese punto ya lo hemos aclarado antes, ¿no? —dijo Murdock, abriendo su ojo derecho otra vez cuando los Cobras quedaron volando estacionarios a ambos extremos del túnel. Y entonces murmuró, cruzando los dedos—. Por favor, por favor… porfa, porfa, porfa…

Como si le estuviese escuchando, el piloto del helicóptero que tenían enfrente disparó un misil. Harlow y Murdock vieron el fogonazo de luz y se encogieron de manera instintiva, cerrando los ojos por el miedo. Harlow incluso levantó los brazos sobre su cara, en un acto reflejo, como si eso le pudiese dar algún tipo de protección contra ese aniquilador que venía hacia él. Aunque, para cuando los tuvo arriba, el misil guiado por infrarrojos ya había pasado a toda pastilla a su lado, fijando su objetivo en la señal térmica del otro Cobra en el lado opuesto del túnel.

—¡Sí! —gritó Murdock entusiasmado cuando la explosión les desplazó hacia adelante, empujados por la onda expansiva, pero el helicóptero no resultó dañado, y sólo sufrió una sacudida. Encendió el motor otra vez y seleccionó "cohetes", disparando uno, pero antes de que alcanzase a su objetivo, el otro Cobra ya se había ido, dejando ese extremo del túnel libre.

—Mierda, has fallado —dijo Harlow.

—Sí, que pena. Y sólo nos quedan dos cohetes. ¡Vamos, uno contra uno ahora, hijodeputa! —dijo Murdock, volando hacia adelante para salir del túnel, buscando al otro helicóptero.

Se elevó un poco, volando estacionario, rotando despacio para encontrar y encararse con el Cobra. El piloto vietnamita disparó otro misil TOW, pero Murdock movió su Huey rápidamente, esquivando el proyectil, y ascendió veloz entonces, con el Cobra siguiéndole de cerca.

—Una de dos: o este es el piloto de combate más incompetente de la historia, o se ha quedado sin Sidewinders —dijo Murdock con su media sonrisa torcida—. Sin embargo, a no ser que vengan directamente de otra misión de "gatillo fácil", como nosotros, todavía tendrán un montón de TOWs y cohetes para seguir jugando.

—¿Cómo te mantienes informado de las nuevas tecnologías? ¿Estás todavía en servicio activo tras la guerra?

—No, pero me gusta estar al día en cuanto a asuntos de aviación de refiere… Es un hobby que tengo. Y el hospital de veteranos lo permite. Ya sabes, una subscripción mensual a _"Tecnología del Ejército",_ y esas cosas.

El Cobra seguía disparando mientras Murdock desviaba el Huey de lado a lado, hasta que se lanzó a un rápido e inesperado ascenso vertical.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —gritó Harlow, empujado otra vez contra el respaldo de su asiento, sintiéndose muy ligero de cabeza—. No irás a hacer una vuelta completa hacia atrás, ¿no?

—¿Un _back flip_? ¡Pues claro que sí! —dijo Murdock, riéndose como el loco que en verdad era.

—¡No puedes dar una vuelta completa hacia atrás en un helicóptero!

—Claro que puedo, ¡mírame!

El helicóptero quedó boca abajo conforme Murdock siguió estirando de la palanca del mando, y a través de la cubierta de cristal, pudo visualizar al Cobra debajo de ellos.

—¡Ja! ¡Es un cobardica, no nos está siguiendo!

Murdock completó la vuelta y acabó situado detrás del Cobra.

—¡No es un tanque, pero podrás darle igual, pequeñín! Eres el último, así que aprovecha bien esta oportunidad —dijo Murdock, disparando el último misil filoguiado TOW anti-tanques que les quedaba.

AAA

—Por el amor de Dios, ¡no puedo soportar esto más! —dijo Fénix, sintiéndose muy mareado, con el arnés clavándose en su lastimado torso, y su dolorida espalda aplastada contra el respaldo del asiento por la fuerza de gravedad mientras el helicóptero ascendía a gran velocidad, como un cohete—. ¡Odio las montañas rusas! ¡Voy a morir!

—¡Aguanta! —gritó Tia, todavía cogiéndole de la mano.

—No… puedo —murmuró él, rindiéndose.

Fénix se desmayó, deslizándose otra vez en la indolora zona oscura, mientras Tia seguía agarrándole de la mano, ahora tan floja e inerte. Cuando el helicóptero empezó a dar la vuelta y se quedaron colgando boca-abajo, ella empezó a gritar otra vez, histéricamente.

Quang le cogió la otra mano, tratando de calmarle.

—Todo va a salir bien. Cálmate, por favor —le dijo, también tratando de animarse a sí mismo.

 _¡Por favor, para de gritar!_ pensó Conley. _¡No lo aguanto más!_

Deseó que la chica se desmayara también y se quedara callada, como todos los demás a su alrededor. Aníbal, a su lado, estaba inconsciente. El grandullón negro parecía paralizado, y al final de esa hilera de asientos, Scott estaba muerto. Lo sentía por el pobre diablo con el brazo roto, sentado en frente de él, que probablemente se había desmayado otra vez para no tener que seguir escuchando esos chillidos tan irritantes.

El helicóptero completó el bucle y voló recto y nivelado otra vez. Oyeron una explosión, y poco después Harlow habló por el intercomunicador.

—¿Estáis todos bien? ¡Les hemos derribado, a los dos!

Conley cogió el altavoz, que colgaba suelto por encima de su cabeza.

—¿Quieres decir que esta tortura se ha acabado? ¿Puedo vomitar por la ventana?

—Si crees que debes hacerlo… Continuaremos a través de Camboya ahora. Debemos de estar muy cerca, si no estamos ya allí. Espero que no tengamos a nadie más persiguiéndonos. Si todo va bien y logramos repostar sin incidentes, deberíamos de llegar a Bangkok en menos de tres horas.

—Bien hecho, chicos. Pero calmaos un poco, porque tengo que volver a dejar a los heridos en el suelo. Se han desmayado. No me gusta nada la pinta que tienen, así que daos prisa en llegar al hospital.

—¿Cómo está Scott?

—Muerto.

—Mierda.

—Sí.

—Haz lo que puedas, pero puede que tengamos que volver a menearnos si el ejército de Camboya viene a por nosotros. Mantente alerta por si acaso.

—Entendido. Corto.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Harlow a Murdock. Después de la subida de adrenalina, se había quedado muy callado y quieto, reclinado en su asiento de piloto, sin apenas moverse.

—¿Puedes hacerte cargo de los mandos? Creo que voy a… Necesito tumbarme.

Empezó a desabrocharse el arnés, pero antes de que lo hubiera conseguido, se deslizó a un lado como un muñeco de trapo, sin fuerza para mantenerse erguido, y su casco acabó descansando contra la puerta.

 _Cojonudo, se ha desmayado_ , pensó Harlow, desalentado, agarrando el mando con fuerza. _¡Maldita sea! Bueno, por lo menos se ha librado de los Cobras por mí. ¡Despierta, colega!_

Sacudió su hombro derecho suavemente, pero no hizo ninguna diferencia. Murdock estaba inconsciente. De alguna manera, había sido un milagro que hubiese aguantado tanto, ya que parecía estar tan mal desde el principio, pero ahora, una vez que el peligro inminente había pasado, su maltrecho cuerpo había dicho _basta_.

 _Vale, descansa ahora, pero ¡estate preparado para ayudarme la próxima vez que nos veamos en la mierda, por favor!_

AAAAA


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

Harlow continuó volando a baja altitud sobre Camboya, con la esperanza de poder engañar al radar mientras seguía el contorno de terreno, aunque eso les iba a retrasar significativamente.

En la parte trasera, Conley, Quang y Tia atendieron a los heridos, tumbándoles en el suelo otra vez. Quang le administró a Aníbal las inyecciones de antibióticos, antinflamatorios y morfina que encontró en su maletín médico. También le administró la siguiente dosis a Fénix, que necesitaba esa tarde, y se auto inyectó la suya, excepto la morfina, en su propia pierna.

El sanador inspeccionó la herida de Aníbal más detenidamente y decidió no tocar el palo, porque parecía que podía haber penetrado la cavidad abdominal y no quería correr el riesgo de causar más daño que beneficio si lo retiraba ahora, sin los medios adecuados para reparar el defecto inmediatamente. Si pudiesen llevarle a un hospital en unas tres horas, como el piloto había dicho, no merecía la pena correr ese riesgo. En vez de hacer eso, Quang hubiese preferido ayudar a ese hombre con sus manos, pero no tampoco podía porque necesitaba preservar la poca energía que tenía para sí mismo. Por lo tanto, como no podía hacer nada más, le aplicó unas gasas y un vendaje en la herida para protegerla un poco, y la dejó tal y como estaba.

Mientras tanto, Conley le echó otro vistazo a las chapas de identificación, seleccionando otras dos para Fénix y Murdock: el Sargento P.C Turner y el Capitán D.B Woods. Colgó la primera en el cuello de Fénix y se guardó la otra en el bolsillo.

—¿Alguien sabe por qué estos tíos tienen que pretender ser otros hombres? ¿Alguna idea?

—No, yo no lo sé —dijo Tia. Quang negó con la cabeza—. Vinieron con mi padre, el General Fulbright, pero no sé lo que quieren esconder.

—Espero que el grandullón vuela a la vida pronto y nos lo diga. Pero, ¿por qué está así? —dijo Conley, parado de pie en frente de M.A—. ¿Hay alguien en casa? —dijo, chasqueando los dedos delante de sus ojos, que miraban al infinito y más allá, pero no obtuvo ninguna clase de reacción.

—Ni siquiera parpadea, pero está respirando —dijo Tia.

—Eso no es bueno. Se le secarán los ojos si no parpadea —dijo Quang. Buscó en su maletín médico, encontró un pequeño bote de colirio, y echó un par de gotas a los ojos de M.A para mantener las córneas hidratadas—. Debemos hacer esto regularmente.

Luego le echó un vistazo a la herida de bala en su enorme brazo, que era sólo un rasguño superficial, que también limpió y cubrió con un vendaje.

Por último, se arrodilló al lado de Fénix, sacando su brazo del cabestrillo. Quang frunció el ceño cuando examinó esa mano tan hinchada y ennegrecida. Tenía muy mala pinta. Muy mala. Se preguntó qué había pasado, porque la última vez que había examinado ese brazo había alineado los huesos y el resultado había sido bastante satisfactorio. Retiró cuidadosamente los vendajes que sujetaban la férula, tratando de no afectar a la fractura. Por su apariencia, parecía que el Coronel Shu se había divertido torturando a ese hombre, causando un gran daño en los tejidos y afectado a los fragmentos de hueso. La herida abierta sugería que los huesos habían perforado la piel en algún momento, incrementando el riesgo de infección. Quang no podía hacer gran cosa para reparar el daño causado a los tejidos, pero por lo menos podría intentar masajear la mano y reducir la inflamación y el edema, ayudando a drenarlo antes de que llegasen al hospital. Tia le ayudó a sujetar el brazo en una posición elevada y estable, y él usó las dos manos para tratar de reestablecer la circulación en esos dedos tan hinchados, trabajando de abajo a arriba, agradeciendo que Fénix estaba inconsciente, o hubiese sido una continuación de la tortura para él.

AAA

—Hey, colega, ¿estás de vuelta conmigo? —dijo Harlow cuando Murdock empezó a moverse. El _Águila Chillona_ se despertó lentamente, levantando la cabeza de la puerta, mirando a su alrededor, y entonces se sentó recto en su asiento de piloto.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Te desmayaste. ¿Estás bien?

—¿Qué ha pasado con los Cobras?

—¿No te acuerdas? Te libraste de los dos.

Las imágenes de la lucha aérea volvieron a su memoria entonces. Sí, el truco del túnel había funcionado, contra todo pronóstico, al verdadero estilo del Equipo A. Podía estar orgulloso.

—¿Dónde estamos ahora? —dijo Murdock, mirando a los instrumentos para tener alguna pista.

—Nos habremos adentrado unas doscientas millas en Camboya.

—¿Has contactado con Control de Tráfico Aéreo?

—No, estoy volando bajo para evitar el radar.

—¡Pero eso nos retrasará, y tenemos que llevarles al hospital!

—Sí, ya lo sé, pero es lo que hay. No sé que es peor: retrasar la llegada a la embajada, o arriesgarnos a otra persecución.

—Tienes razón, es mejor eludir el radar. Pero nos estamos quedando sin combustible.

Murdock le dio unos golpecitos al cristal que cubría la aguja indicadora, pero no se movió. Les quedaba menos de un cuarto del tanque.

—Sí, ese es otro asunto. Dijiste que podríamos repostar. ¿Cómo piensas hacer eso a no ser que aterricemos en un aeródromo?

—Como si se tratase de un coche, en una estación de servicio.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, encuentra una estación de servicio, y cogeremos el combustible del surtidor. Fácil.

—¡Pero eso no es combustible de aviación!

—No importa, con ese valdrá. ¡Probado y comprobado! ¡De verdad!

Harlow le miró, poco convencido. Pero, estaba aprendiendo rápido: con ese piloto tan poco ortodoxo, cualquier cosa era posible, y parecía tener razón cada vez que sugería algo extravagante.

—Pero debes encontrar una gasolinera pronto. Antes de que nos quedemos sin combustible —dijo Murdock.

—Sí, ya lo sé.

—Sin presión, ¿eh? Para nada…

Murdock activó el intercomunicador de su casco entonces, para hablar con la cabina trasera.

—¿Cómo van Aníbal y Fénix? ¿Están bien?

—De momento aguantan. ¿Cuánto queda para llegar al hospital? —dijo Conley.

—Harlow está volando bajo para eludir el radar. Puede llevar un rato. ¿Cómo está el grandullón? ¿Se ha quedado catatónico?

—Se está despertando ahora.

—Ten cuidado con su genio. Se pone de muy mala leche cuando se despierta.

—¡Cállate, loco! ¡Te estoy oyendo! —gritó M.A, volviendo a la vida, saliendo del estado catatónico ahora que el helicóptero volaba recto.

—¿Ves? Eso es lo que te decía —dijo Murdock.

—Tengo una chapa de identificación para ti. Serás el Capitán D.B Woods —dijo Conley.

—¿Qué chapa? ¿De qué hablas?

—¿Y por qué el loco se queda como capitán y yo tengo que ser un soldado raso? —se quejó M.A, gruñendo. Conley le ignoró y siguió hablando por el altavoz del intercomunicador.

—Tu coronel dijo que debíais asumir la identidad de alguno de los prisioneros de guerra que murieron en la prisión. Todavía no se la razón, pero eso es lo que dijo.

—M.A, cuéntales por qué. Lo entenderán. Yo se lo contaré a Harlow. Corto.

—¿Qué tienes que decirme? —dijo Harlow, mirando a Murdock.

—Que somos fugitivos del ejercito de los Estados Unidos.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y que hicisteis?

—Nada más que seguir órdenes. Llevé a los chicos a una misión especial en Hanoi, a robar el banco, como nos ordenó nuestro superior.

—Oí algo de eso. Eso fue en 1971, ¿no? Antes de que me capturaran.

—Sí —dijo Murdock, encantado de que por fin Harlow estuviera al tanto de algo.

—¿Sois el Equipo A entonces?

—Sí.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí.

—Guau. Así que sois de Operaciones Especiales. Tipos duros. ¿Y la policía militar os está buscando todavía en 1986?

—Sí. Son unos cansinos. Y si vamos a la embajada americana, averiguarán quienes somos. Creo que el plan de Aníbal de hacernos pasar por uno de vuestros desafortunados camaradas para ganar algo de tiempo hasta que podamos volver a casa es bueno.

—Pero, ¿qué pasó con el dinero? ¿Lo tenéis aún?

Murdock le miró, muy serio, y entonces contestó con su tono más frío.

—No hay ningún dinero. Fue una trampa. Alguien asesinó a nuestro superior, el Coronel Morrison, y nos acusaron de su asesinato y del robo, pero el dinero voló en pedacitos en una explosión. Créeme, si tuviésemos ese dinero, nos habríamos retirado a una bonita playa de Sudamérica, y no habríamos escoltado al General Fulbright al jodido Vietnam. Él era el último de una larga lista de perseguidores implacables de la policía militar desde que los chicos se escaparon de la prisión militar en 1972.

—Eso es muy raro. ¿Para qué ayudasteis al general entonces, si era uno de los que os perseguían?

—Porque tenemos un corazón de oro, y porque prometió que nos ayudaría si le ayudábamos primero a él. Pero ahora, para algunos, sólo parecerá que matamos también al General Fulbright. Y, como está muerto y su cuerpo está por ahí perdido en algún lugar de la jungla, achicharrado dentro de los restos de un helicóptero, no podemos probar nada. Tendrían que aceptar la declaración de Tia como testigo. Ella es su hija, pero no podrá probarlo tampoco.

—Guau. Vaya historia. Vale, te diré todo lo que sé acerca de Dwight. Era un tío divertido, pero un poco raro, como tú. Creo que es por eso por lo que James le ha elegido para ti.

—Genial. Si era un excéntrico, ya me parece un buen tipo —dijo Murdock con su sonrisa bobalicona —. Vale, cuéntame más.

AAA

Mientras Murdock hablaba con Harlow, M.A tuvo una conversación similar en la parte trasera, contándoles a Conley y a los otros la historia del Equipo A. Conley también había oído habar de ellos, cuando uno de los últimos prisioneros que acabaron en ese agujero infecto en 1973 le contó la historia del equipo de chalados de las Fuerzas Especiales que habían robado el banco de Hanoi y luego se habían escapado de la prisión en los Estados Unidos. Tia y Quang no tenían ni idea de qué estaba hablando MA, pero creyeron en su inocencia. Conley fue un poco más difícil de convencer, porque había creído la versión oficial en su momento: esos hombres habían matado al coronel al mando y se habían largado con el dinero.

Después de una larga discusión, y de la asertividad del puño amenazante de M.A bailando en frente de la cara de Conley, junto a un _"M.A Baracus nunca miente, mamón!"_ , al final lo entendió.

Entonces, Conley le contó a M.A todo lo que pudo recordar acerca del soldado Jackson, para que pudiese asumir su identidad con un mínimo de confianza.

AAA

Alguien le estaba estirando del brazo, moviéndolo, y le dolía. Mucho.

Fénix estaba nadando otra vez en la nube oscura, pero sentía dolor. Esa fue la primera vez que le pasaba en la normalmente tranquila zona oscura, y no le gustó. Era bastante preocupante, la verdad, porque la nube oscura era una zona indolora. Se le negaba la entrada el dolor. Pero alguien estaba haciendo trampas, porque le dolía un montón, cuando no debería.

Oyó un grito, de alguien muy estresado. Lo escuchó detenidamente hasta que paró, preguntándose por qué esa voz sonaba tan parecida a la suya. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que él era el que estaba gritando. Entonces recordó como el psicópata coronel había jugado con su brazo, y estiró de su brazo izquierdo roto, tratando de librarse de esa mano que le sujetaba. El dolor se incrementó exponencialmente y oyó su propio aullido taladrante otra vez.

—Lo siento, hijo. Cálmate, por favor, sólo estoy tratando de ayudarte. ¡Cálmate y no muevas el brazo o será peor!

Fénix sintió el tacto de múltiples manos sujetándole, tratando de inmovilizarle, y luchó todavía más, gritando como un poseso.

—¡Cálmate Fénix! ¡Estás a salvo! ¡Somos nosotros, y estamos tratando de ayudarte, atontao!

Reconoció esa voz como la de M.A. Cuando abrió los ojos y vio esa preocupada cara delante de la suya dejó de forcejear, pero siguió gritando, con sus asustados ojos mirando hacia todas direcciones. Dejó de gritar y se relajó un poco cuando se dio cuenta de que era Quang el que estaba manipulando su brazo, y no el coronel psicópata. Confiaba en Quang. Si había dicho que estaba tratando de ayudarle, debía de ser verdad.

—Eso es, cálmate, respira —dijo Quang, posando una mano sobre la frente de Fénix para apaciguarle. Estaba ardiendo —. Respira. Respira hondo. Ignora el dolor, no te centres en él.

Fénix quería hacer caso a sus sugerencias, pero no podía dejar de jadear y sudar, asustado, sufriendo con el insoportable dolor. ¿Cómo podía ignorarlo? Era imposible.

—Recolocaré la férula y entonces te soltaré el brazo, ¿vale? Estaba tratando de ayudarte a drenar un poco todo ese edema, y no pensaba que te despertarías tan pronto. Siento haberte causado tanto daño. Aguanta un poco más, ¿vale? Recuerda: respira hondo.

Tia le cogió la mano buena y trató de distraerle mientras Quang recolocaba la férula y volvía a poner el brazo en cabestrillo.

—Fénix, te vas a poner bien. Quang te ha puesto una inyección de morfina, deberías sentir sus efectos pronto.

—No puedo… no puedo… —dijo Fénix, gimoteando con los ojos cerrados.

—¡Sí que puedes! ¡Venga tío, aguanta! —dijo M.A —. Se habrá acabado en un momento. Os estamos llevando al hospital.

Finalmente, Quang le soltó el brazo y se puedo relajar un poco, aunque todavía le dolía mucho, pero no tanto sin la tensión ejercida en la fractura al estirarlo hacia arriba. Tia siguió preguntándole cosas acerca de los Estados Unidos, como distracción.

—¿Crees que estaré bien en América? ¿En qué parte vives?

—L.A

—Los Ángeles… Ese es un sitio muy bonito, ¿no?

—Sí, sí que lo es —dijo Fénix, relajándose un poco cuando sintió los primeros efectos de la morfina, sin jadear tanto.

—¿Me llevarás a ver algún sitio bonito, Fénix? —le dijo, todavía sosteniendo su mano —. ¿Me gustará?

A pesar de la fiebre, el dolor, y todo lo demás, Fénix no pudo resistirse a la atracción de una mujer guapa acariciándole la mano, y su faceta más ligona salió a relucir.

—Claro que te gustará Los Ángeles, Tia. Los restaurantes caros, las playas, los… clubs nocturnos... Y las tiendas. Te podría llevar de compras a Beverly Hills. Te encantará Rodeo Drive.

—Sí, Fénix. ¿Me llevarás a todos esos sitios?

—Sí, claro.

—¡Mejor que no la lleves a Rodeo Drive! —dijo M.A —. ¡A Aníbal no le gustará que nos fundas la tarjeta de crédito!

—Eres un aguafiestas amargao, M.A —dijo Fénix, suspirando y poniendo los ojos en blanco. Si sobrevivía a esto, claro que iría a Rodeo Drive… y a donde le diese la gana.

Justo entonces, el helicóptero aterrizó. Conley cogió el intercomunicador.

—¿Hemos llegado? —preguntó el mayor mientras miraba por la ventana. Pero eso no parecía la Embajada Americana.

—No. Vamos a repostar —dijo Harlow.

Los pilotos bajaron del helicóptero, así como Conley y M.A.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—No lo sé. En una estación de servicio en Camboya —dijo Murdock.

Le dijo unas cuantas palabras al alucinado encargado, abrió la tapa del depósito de combustible, y agarró la manguera del surtidor. Tuvo dificultades para levantarla y Harlow tuvo que ayudarle a encajar la boquilla en la apertura. Entonces, empezó a echar gasolina casualmente, silbando como si estuviese llenando el depósito de la furgoneta.

—¿Pero no necesitamos combustible especial de aviación, loco? —dijo M.A.

—No te pongas nervioso, grandullón. Este irá bien.

—Voy a por provisiones —. M.A fue a la tienda y volvió con varias botellas de agua, leche y algo de comida. —Vamos a pagar por esto?

—Sí, claro. Aníbal debería de tener algunos dólares en su cartera. Echa un vistazo.

M.A le pasó una de las botellas de agua y algo de comida a Harlow, y dejó el resto en la cabina trasera. Cuando encontró la cartera de Aníbal cogió unos pocos billetes y se los dio al aturdido encargado.

—Aquí tienes, tío. Eso debería de pagar todo.

El hombre miró los dólares americanos que tenía en la mano, y luego miró a M.A con la boca abierta.

—Muchísimas gracias —dijo Murdock, devolviendo la manga a su sitio, mientras Harlow cerraba la tapa.

—Aquí está tu chapa de identificación —dijo Conley, pasándosela a Murdock.

—Vale, gracias. Capitán, como yo, mola. ¿Estamos todos bien? —. Se colgó la chapa al cuello y le echó un vistazo a la cabina. —Hey, Fénix, ¿cómo vas?

Fénix soltó la mano de Tia para elevar la suya, saludándole con una sonrisa alelada, producto de la morfina.

—Superbien. ¿Ya hemos llegado al hospital?

—No, lo siento. Todavía no. Pero no tardaremos mucho, colega. Aguanta un poco más.

—Vale. Date prisa —. _¿Por qué todo el mundo me dice una y otra vez que aguante? En vez de eso, ¡llevadme al maldito hospital de una vez!_

Todo el mundo volvió a subir al helicóptero, y Murdock lo hizo elevarse otra vez, dirigiéndose al oeste.

—Creo que deberíamos estar bastante cerca de Tailandia ahora. ¿Nos arriesgamos?

—Hombre, no sé... ¿Merece la pena ahora?

—Estamos tardando mucho. Aníbal no tiene buena pinta, y Fénix tampoco, con esos ojos tan hundidos y enfebrecidos. Creo que deberíamos darnos más prisa.

—Vale. Tú siempre tienes razón. Haz lo que quieras.

Murdock elevó el helicóptero a una mayor altura, libre de todo obstáculo, y empujó el mando, abriendo el acelerador para alcanzar la máxima velocidad.

Veinte minutos más tarde, oyeron la voz del controlador de tráfico aéreo exigiendo saber su número de identificación, plan de vuelo y autorización.

—Joder, ¿qué ha sido eso? ¿Qué ha dicho? No he entendido una palabra —dijo Harlow, tapando su micrófono.

—Habla en jemer, el idioma oficial de Camboya. O sea, que todavía estamos allí.

—¿Hablas ese idioma?

—No de forma fluida, sólo un poco, pero lo puedo intentar. El tío de la gasolinera me entendió, ¿no?

—Ese tío estaba demasiado alucinado para entender nada. Le podías haber hablado en venusiano y hubiese sido lo mismo.

Murdock empezó a hablar en lo que parecía ser un galimatías sin sentido, en un lenguaje que no se parecía en nada al vietnamita. El intercambio duró unos minutos, alternando el vietnamita y el jemer, con Murdock intercalando algo de francés también de vez en cuando, hasta que el piloto estuvo a punto de gritar, perdiendo la paciencia.

—¿Qué está pasando?

—Es gilipollas. Le he dicho que tenemos autorización para llevar al General Hoàng en una misión diplomática a Tailandia, pero no se lo traga. Creo que está cabreado porque no nos ha detectado antes en el radar, y ahora que estamos a punto de abandonar su espacio aéreo es muy tarde para mandar los jets.

—Bueno, pues que se aguante.

—Exacto. Eso es lo que le estoy diciendo: te jodes. Estoy siendo creativo, como dijo Aníbal —dijo Murdock, riéndose.

Murdock forzó la marcha del helicóptero un poco más, acelerando hasta que cruzaron al espacio aéreo tailandés. Poco después oyeron al controlador haciendo las mismas preguntas, y entonces fue cuando Murdock desató de verdad su creatividad.

AAAAA


End file.
